


De l'autre côté du miroir, il y a un Patronus

by PetitePirate



Series: Dramione Reboot [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Reboot, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: _ FERME-LA ! COMMENT OSES-TU ?! s’écria Hermione.Elle voulut le frapper, mais il bloqua sa main. Enragée, la Gryffondor se dégagea brusquement, puis éclata d’un rire sans joie._ Ha ! Ce que j’ai dû te paraître crédule hein ! Tu oses parler de Dumbledore ? Tu oses ? Tu as fait du mal à Ron, à Katie… à quel point tu as dû tomber bas pour t’acoquiner avec des « Sangs de Bourbe » ?! Hein ?!Malefoy sentait sa colère reprendre le dessus. Hermione ne semblait pas l’écouter. Elle était venue vider son sac. Mais le Serpentard ne pourrait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Il attrapa son bras dès qu’elle tourna les talons, l’attirant un peu vers l’intérieur de la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait plus l’attraper si elle traversait à nouveau le mur._ Qu’est-ce qui t’énerve le plus, Granger ? rétorqua-t-il. Que tout ça soit arrivé… ou que pour la première fois, tu avais tort sur toute la ligne ?Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Quelque chose d’autre semblait s’insinuer en elle. Le Whisky Pur Feu faisait encore effet on dirait, si elle en croyait la flamme qu’elle sentait se propager dans tout son être.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est la suite de "Ne mélangez jamais du Félix Félicis à de l'Amortentia", qui est un petit reboot du tome 6  
> Du coup, forcément, le tome 7 subit un petit lifting aussi !  
> N'hésitez pas à lire l'autre fic d'abord si vous ne l'avez pas fait, car cette fic y a beaucoup de références.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Petite Pirate

 

_ _Hermione ! Le thé est prêt ma chérie_ , chantonna sa mère au bas des escaliers.

_ _J’arrive, maman_.

La jeune sorcière pria pour que sa mère n’ait pas entendu le tremblement de sa voix. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux avec les sanglots qui lui étreignaient la gorge. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil à l’article sur cette famille de Moldus assassinée.

Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais. Après la mort de Dumbledore, Hermione avait compris qu’il était temps d’agir. Harry ne pourrait le faire tout seul. Il aurait besoin d’elle. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir.

Pas elle en tout cas.

Fourrant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans son sac en perles, Hermione descendit à pas lourds les marches des escaliers. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Ce matin même, elle avait vidé son compte en banque. Sa baguette trembla légèrement quand elle la pointa sur ses parents, assis ensemble et lui tournant le dos.

 _« Oubliettes »,_ chuchota-t-elle.

Même le professeur Lockhart n’aurait pu arriver à une telle puissance, quand bien même ce fut son sortilège le mieux maîtrisé. Hermione était la meilleure sorcière de sa génération. Et c’est pour ça que le monde des sorciers avait besoin d’elle.

Sous les nuages maussades qui annonçaient une journée peu radieuse, Hermione marcha lentement dans la rue, la tête baissée, bien qu’elle soit seule. Il était encore tôt. Alors qu’elle atteignait le feu où elle avait l’habitude de patienter pour prendre le bus scolaire étant jeune, elle transplana dans un craquement sonore.


	2. L'invité

 

_ Oh, c’est pas vrai !

Hermione poussa un juron sonore. Elle avait mal calculé son transplanage et avait atterri à moitié dans la mange des cochons. Pestant, elle se dégagea brusquement.

_ Eh bien, c’est un langage bien fleuri pour notre « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » nationale, dit une voix moqueuse non loin d’elle.

En tournant la tête, la Gryffondor vit George Weasley qui tenait d’une main un gnome tentant de s’échapper avec des petits cris aigus.

_ J’ai mal calculé l’atterrissage, maugréa Hermione. Et puis qu’est-ce que vous faites debout si tôt ?

_ Maman nous a demandé d’aller aérer les tentes pour le mariage, répondit Fred qui balançait un gnome au loin. Wouaw ! Je t’ai encore battu George. Je lance plus loin que toi.

Hermione alla vers la maison, faisant de son mieux pour éviter les mauvaises herbes. Elle n’eut pas le temps d’atteindre la poignée que déjà, Mme Weasley ouvrait la porte en grand.

_ Hermione ! Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien, mentit la Gryffondor en serrant la mère de Ron dans ses bras.

Mme Weasley enleva la boue de ses chaussures d’un coup de baguette magique tandis que M. Weasley la saluait en sortant. Lupin, Kingsley et Fol Œil étaient dans la cuisine, l’air soucieux et en pleine discussion qu’ils interrompirent sitôt qu’elle entra.

_ Ah, Hermione ! Quelle surprise ! l’accueillit Kingsley. Tu m’excuseras, je dois filer au ministère.

_ Nous ne t’attendions pas avant demain, dit Lupin. Que s’est-il passé ?

Hermione jeta un bref regard à l’édition de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ posée sur la table, mais secoua la tête avec un sourire.

_ Oh, j’avais juste envie de revenir plus tôt.

Mais cela n’avait échappé à Maugrey. Son œil magique se posa sur Hermione tandis qu’il repoussait le journal du revers de la main.

_ Bonne initiative, marmonna-t-il en se laissant aller contre le siège. Tout va bien, là-bas ?

_ Ça va, marmonna Hermione, évasive.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et Ron fit interruption dans la cuisine, encore en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille.

_ Hermione ! dit-il d’un ton enthousiaste.

_ Ron, va te laver et te changer, ordonna Mme Weasley. Fred et George n’en sont qu’à faire un concours de lancer de gnomes… Quant à toi, Hermione chérie, tu as peut-être faim ? Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux, je crois que Ginny est en train de ranger la remise…

_ Ça va aller, Mme Weasley, répondit précipitamment la jeune femme. Je serai ravie d’aller aider Ginny…

_ Eh Granger, l’appela Maugrey d’un ton bourru. Paraît que t’es douée en potions, non ?

_ Alastor, non ! se récria Mme Weasley. Hermione n’a pas besoin de ça.

_ Besoin de quoi ? s’enquit Hermione. Vous faites une potion ? Je peux vous aider si vous…

_ Non, non, Hermione chérie, ne t’inquiète pas, coupa la mère de Ron. J’ai tout sous contrôle. Mais peut être qu’aider Ginny ne sera pas de trop.

Avec appréhension, Hermione sortit de la cuisine par la petite porte, juste à temps pour voir un énorme chaudron avec une potion semblable à de la vase qu’elle connaissait bien. Du Polynectar.

« Voilà qui serait utile », pensa-t-elle alors qu’une idée germait dans son esprit.

.

.

.

_Deux jours plus tard_

 

_ Et donc Maman a établi un planning chargé pour tout le monde à l’heure près, commentait Ron alors qu’ils allaient dans chacune des chambres pour y poser des draps propres.

Hermione agita sa baguette, pensive. Le vieux matelas et les oreillers de M. et Mme Weasley lévitèrent pendant que les draps se changeaient d’eux-mêmes.

_ Ron, tu sais à quoi sert le chaudron de Polynectar dans la cuisine ?

_ Ah, ça, répondit l’interpellé. C’est le plan de Fol Œil. Tu sais qu’on doit récupérer Harry ce soir, n’est-ce pas ? 

Les oreillers tombèrent aussitôt alors qu’Hermione le regardait, choquée.

_ Il n’envisage quand même pas…

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione s’esclaffa d’un rire qui n’avait rien de joyeux.

_ S’il croit qu’Harry va le laisser faire ça, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Malheureusement, c’est le plan le plus susceptible de marcher, soupira Ron.

Hermione demeura pensive pendant un moment, pendant qu’ils montaient les draps à l’effigie des Canons de Chudley dans la chambre de Ron.

_ Ron, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer cette année ? Maintenant que Dumbledore…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, sa gorge se serrant sous l’émotion. Quelques mois étaient passés, mais tout cela semblait encore irréel. Ron jeta vaguement un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu’ils étaient seuls.

_ Il faut que je t’avertisse de quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

D’un coup de pied, il referma la porte de sa chambre.

_ Maman a passé l’été à essayer de me faire parler, dit-il à voix basse. Elle veut savoir ce qu’Harry prévoit de faire maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. Le ministère risque de tomber d’un jour à l’autre et… elle veut savoir pourquoi on ne retournera pas à Poudlard cette année. Alors attends-toi à ce qu’elle te tombe dessus.

Le cœur d’Hermione s’arrêta et elle poussa un long soupir.

_ Je ne peux pas laisser ta mère savoir ce qu’il s’est passé avec mes parents.

Devant l’air dubitatif de Ron, elle lui raconta ce qu’elle avait fait, laissant deux larmes tomber sur ses joues. Aussitôt, il l’attira dans ses bras.

_ Tout va bien aller, la rassura-t-il. Quand tout sera fini, nous irons les retrouver et tout sera comme avant.

Hermione se calma peu à peu.

_ Mais toi, Ron, se lamenta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas quitter ta famille. Les Mangemorts te connaissent, s’ils voient que tu as disparu avec Harry Potter ils…

C’est alors qu’un bruit sourd se fit entendre au-dessus d’eux. La Gryffondor leva la tête, perplexe.

_ Maintenant que tu en parles, j’ai eu une idée pour remédier à ça, déclara lentement Ron.

_ Une idée ? répéta Hermione, dubitative.

Ron hocha la tête.

_ Il faut que tu voies ça, murmura-t-il.

Et il l’entraîna au grenier.

.

.

.

_ Ron c’est brillant !

Le concerné rougit.

_ Je ne l’ai pas fait tout seul, tu sais, répondit-il, modeste. Papa m’a beaucoup aidé avec Fred et…

_ Ah, vous voilà, lança Mme Weasley en remuant avec sa baguette le contenu d’une marmite. Bill et Fleur devront arriver pour le déjeuner. Hermione, tu veux bien aider avec la crème aux noisettes ? Ron, tu n’as qu’à t’occuper de faire la vaisselle.

_ Fred devait s’en charger hier soir ! protesta le dernier garçon des Weasley.

_ Et il a dû partir fermer sa boutique, répliqua sa mère. Et maintenant, au travail.

Ron s’apprêtait à répliquer quand Hermione posa un bras sur son épaule et secoua la tête d’un regard entendu. Le jeune homme retint un soupir irrité, puis s’avança vers sa mère, toujours concentrée sur la marmite.

_ C’est du ragoût ? demanda-t-il. Comment tu le prépares…j’ai très envie d’apprendre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment au regard surpris de sa mère.

_ Vraiment ? Eh bien, c’est facile, tu n’as qu’à mettre des oignons dans un filet d’huile et…

C’était le moment. Hermione souriait en sachant que voir Ron dans une cuisine pour autre chose que manger, c’était aussi probable que Fred et George devenant de sérieux fonctionnaires du Ministère. Cependant, cela ne l’empêcha pas de se concentrer. Ni une, ni deux, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa discrètement vers le chaudron de Polynectar tout en faisant mine de s’attabler devant la montagne de pomme de terre.

La potion couleur vase s’éleva en un mince filet et alla droit dans la fiole qu’Hermione tenait discrètement sous la table de sa main gauche, tout en surveillant discrètement Mme Weasley débiter sa recette de cuisine sous l’œil distrait de Ron. Une bonne minute passa, puis…

_ Molly ! Il va nous falloir deux couverts de plus ! lança Arthur en entrant par la porte de derrière, se passant la main sur le visage. Bill et Fleur arrivent plus tôt que prévu, finalement.

D’un habile mouvement de poignet, Hermione reboucha son flacon plein de Polynectar et se redressa aussitôt alors que Mme Weasley se retournait.

_ Tiens, tu n’as qu’à t’entraîner, lança-t-elle à Ron en lui mettant une cuillère en bois dans la main.

Désemparé, Ron se tourna vers Hermione avec de gros yeux. Elle hocha la tête et glissa le flacon de Polynectar dans sa poche, non sans lui avoir jeté un sortilège de Réduction.

_ Bill et Fleur ? répéta Mme Weasley. Oh, alors Bill n’aura qu’à dormir avec Charlie et Fleur peut dormir dans la chambre de Percy.

Chacun fit bien attention à ne pas relever la note larmoyante de sa voix au nom de Percy.

Puis, des cris amusés se firent entendre dans le jardin.

_ Oh ! lança Mme Weasley, exaspéré. Maintenant, Fred et George s’amusent à lancer les seaux rouillés. Arthur, fais quelque chose ! Ron, va l’aider.

Trop heureux d’échapper à la corvée cuisine, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier.

_ Quant à toi, Hermione chérie, il faut que tu m’aides pour les pâtés.

Mme Weasley lui fourra une poche à douille remplie de crème de noisette dans les mains.

_ Et voilà, tu as juste à mettre dans les pâtés, dit-elle joyeusement. Je sais que ça irait plus vite à la magie, mais pour une obscure raison, je n’arrive jamais à le faire sans déborder. Ce sera plus prudent comme ça.

Hermione hocha la tête et s’attela à la tâche. Au bout de deux minutes, elle comprit pourquoi Mme Weasley avait préféré la méthode la plus longue.

_ Alors, dit cette dernière d’un ton dégagé, il paraît que Ron, Harry et toi n’allez pas continuer vos études, l’année prochaine à Poudlard ?

La Gryffondor comprit qu’il s’agissait de l’interrogatoire dont Ron s’était empressé de l’avertir, sitôt qu’elle était arrivée. Elle répondit prudemment :

_ Effectivement…

_ Oh…

Mme Weasley fit une pause, juste le temps pour rajouter des carottes qu’elle venait de couper dans le ragoût.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Hermione choisit ses mots avec soin.

_ Dumbledore a malheureusement laissé derrière lui quelques… choses à faire.

_ Quelles choses exactement ? s’enquit Mme Weasley avec un ton ferme qui n’aidait pas.

_ Je ne peux pas en parler.

_ Franchement, Hermione, je pense que l’heure n’est pas aux cachotteries, répliqua Mrs Weasley en se tournant vers elle. Imagine ce que tes parents diraient ! Tu ne peux pas les impliquer dans le monde de la magie, alors j’estime qu’Arthur et moi avons le droit de savoir !

Hermione était encore trop fragile pour parler de ses parents, mais l’heure n’était pas aux larmes.

_ Dumbledore a tenu à ce que cela reste privé, je suis désolée.

_ C’est ridicule ! Tu es à peine une adulte, Hermione. Ce n’est pas à toi, encore moins à Harry ou Ron de s’occuper de ce genre de choses. Je veux dire, Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, mais n’avait aucune conscience de l’imprudence que c’est d’embarquer trois enfants dans une telle mission alors que tout l’Ordre est là pour…

Hermione dut son salut à un craquement sonore dans le jardin, suivit du rugissement de Maugrey lorsque sa jambe de bois se prit dans le seau ensorcelé par Ron.

_ Alastor ! s’écria Mme Weasley. Nous ne t’attendions pas avant des heures.

_ Toujours se tenir prêt, Molly, répliqua ce dernier. Tout le monde est bien là pour ce soir, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Est-on obligé d’inclure les enfants ? répliqua Mme Weasley, inquiète.

_ Je veux venir, dit aussitôt Hermione. Nous devons aider Harry.

_ J’aime ton esprit, Granger.

_ Ne l’encourage pas, enfin !

_ Rassemblez tout le monde, ronchonna Fol Œil. Réunion dans trente minutes pour faire le point pour ce soir.

.

.

.

Mme Weasley regarda avec appréhension son mari et plus de la moitié de ses enfants transplaner dans l’air frais du début de soirée.

_ Ça va aller, maman, la rassura Ginny. Ils ramèneront Harry, sain et sauf, et sans problème.

Elle tapota l’épaule de sa mère, puis dit :

_ Allez, viens. Tu ne voudrais pas qu’Harry n’ait rien à manger quand il arrivera, n’est-ce pas ?

Mme Weasley soupira :

_ Non, j’imagine.

Elle retourna à la cuisine, et versa du thé dans une tasse, ainsi que quelques pâtés qu’elle et Hermione avaient faits cet après-midi qu’elle mit dans un plateau.

_ Ginny, tu veux bien surveiller la dinde ? s’enquit-elle.

La benjamine des Weasley acquiesça sombrement et laissa sa mère monter au premier étage. Elle tourna le dos à la porte de la chambre de Ginny et d’Hermione et marcha droit vers le mur vide d’en face qu’elle traversa sans problème.

Elle se retrouva dans une nouvelle chambre minuscule avec une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le dehors. Une porte dérobée menait vers une salle de bains spécialement aménagée. Mais Mme Weasley posa le plateau sur le petit bureau en bois et toisa avec pitié Drago Malefoy, allongé sur le lit et lui tournant le dos.

_ Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être faim, Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Aucune réponse du concerné.

_ Je sais que ce n’est pas facile, continua Mme Weasley. Mais comprend que c’est pour ta sécurité... Nous veillerons sur toi du mieux que nous pourrons. Et si tu as besoin de parler, Lupin, Arthur ou moi nous pourrons t’écouter… ou bien les enfants, quand nous les aurons informés de ta présence, ajouta-t-elle.

Malefoy ne répondit toujours pas. La mère de Ron n’insista pas, et repartit.

_ Mange, lui dit-elle avec gentillesse. Je reviendrai dans la soirée.

Le Serpentard attendit deux minutes avant de se retourner lentement. Il était seul. Alors, il se leva et repartit vers la fenêtre, d’où il avait vu Hermione et la moitié des Weasley disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Le chant des grillons lui paraissait aussi insupportable que l’attente.

.

.

.


	3. L'indésirable n°2

 

 

_ C’est pas vrai…Ils arrivent ! hurla Kingsley à l’oreille d’Hermione.

Le Sombral monta en chandelle d’un puissant coup d’ailes.

Sous les traits de son meilleur ami, la sorcière sortit aussitôt sa baguette. Mais c’était difficile de viser sur le dos d’un Sombral.

_ _Stupéfix_  ! hurla-t-elle.

Son sortilège passa près de l’oreille du Mangemort, mais déjà, Kingsley les faisait bifurquer dans les nuages. Hermione regarda au-dessous d’elle et voyait des éclairs verts de toute part.

_ Mon dieu, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Sois prudent, je t’en prie.

Mais elle n’eut pas le loisir de se soucier plus d’Harry car déjà trois Mangemorts les encerclaient, tournoyant comme des vautours autour d’eux.

Hermione lança un maléfice d’Entrave à l’un d’eux qui tomba de son balai alors que Kingsley frappa celui sur leur gauche de plein fouet.

Le dernier, fou de rage, pointa sa baguette sur le Sombral :

_ _Avada_ …, entendit-on à travers sa capuche.

_ _Expelliarmus_! riposta aussitôt Hermione.

_ _Stupéfix_! renchérit Kinsgley.

Le Mangemort perdit sa baguette et tomba aussitôt. Mais déjà Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Une silhouette volait vers eux, sans balai. Lord Voldemort. Qui la toisait, elle, de ses yeux rouges.

_ Oh mon dieu…

_ Accroche-toi ! hurla Kingsley.

Voldemort leur lança un sortilège de la mort qu’ils évitèrent de peu. Puis, le mage noir sembla remarquer quelque chose en contrebas, et plongea.

Hermione était encore trop choquée par cette apparition pour riposter. Ce fut Kingsley qui la sauva d’un Mangemort en le tuant.

Puis, ce fut le calme.

.

.

.

_ Quelqu’un nous a trahi ! disait Kingsley, enragé.

Il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Patricia Vance, la membre de l’Ordre du Phénix où se trouvait leur Portoloin. Un vieux cintre tordu qu’Hermione regardait avec appréhension.

_ Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir qui était le vrai Harry ? s’enquit-elle. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de le savoir, et pourtant, _il_ a juste…changé de cible.

Elle se sentit soudain vaseuse. En se regardant dans la glace, elle se rendit compte qu’elle reprenait son apparence. Soudain, le cintre se mit à briller et vibrer.

_ Vite ! ordonna Kingsley.

Tous deux agrippèrent le Portoloin en même temps, et Hermione se sentit encore plus mal. En arrivant dans la cour du Terrier, elle fut reconnaissante à Kingsley de la tenir par le coude. Aussitôt, Hermione se jeta dans les bras d’Harry, le cœur battant.

.

.

.

Malefoy observait la scène depuis la fenêtre. Les sortilèges de protection ne lui permettait ni de se faire voir, ni de se faire entendre, mais, étant seulement au premier étage d’une maison aussi minuscule que le Terrier, il entendait tout ce qu’il se passait dans le jardin.

Son cœur s’était arrêté quand il avait vu l’état de George Weasley. De la magie noire, sans aucun doute. Ils avaient été attaqués. Chaque seconde qui passait lui était insupportable.

Finalement, il vit Hermione dans les vêtements d’Harry Potter se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle semblait indemne. Il soupira de soulagement…puis eut un pincement au cœur. Ni elle, ni Potter n’était encore au courant de son existence ici. Quand ils le sauraient…

Puis, au bout d’un moment…

__ C’est eux_  ! s’écria Hermione depuis l’entrée.

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant courir et se jeter dans les bras de Ron, puis s’adossa à la fenêtre en se passant vaguement la main dans les cheveux. Il se passait quelque chose ce soir, quelque chose de grave.

Et enfin, la nouvelle apportée par Bill Weasley tomba :

_— Ça s’est passé alors que nous venions de forcer le cercle des Mangemorts. Fol Œil et Ding étaient près de nous, ils allaient vers le nord, eux aussi. Voldemort – il arrive à voler, maintenant – a foncé droit sur eux. Ding a paniqué, je l’ai entendu crier, Fol Œil a essayé de l’arrêter mais il a réussi à transplaner. Le maléfice de Voldemort a atteint Fol Œil en pleine tête. Il a été projeté en arrière et il est tombé de son balai… Nous ne pouvions rien faire, rien, nous avions une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts à nos trousses._

Cette fois, Malefoy se mit à trembler. Ses jambes ne le tirent plus, et il tomba.

Maugrey Fol Œil, cet énergumène, le survivant de tous les Mangemorts… était mort. Si même l’un des plus coriaces des Aurors était mort, alors il n’y avait plus d’espoir. Démoralisé, Malefoy se traîna jusqu’à son lit.

.

.

.

_ Mondingus nous a-t-il vraiment trahi ? s’enquit Fleur d’un ton pincé. Je veux dire, il peut y en avoir plein d’autres…

Hermione se retint de lui lancer une réplique bien sentie : elle le savait, Fleur soupçonnait Hagrid pour des raisons injustes.

_ Il est bien parti, non ? lui répondit Ron. Mais de là à prévenir les Mangemorts… je veux dire, sa vie était en jeu aussi… Il savait que Fol Œil le surveillerait de près.

_ Mondingus n’a jamais été une lumière, Ron, nota M. Weasley. Et si nous sommes sûrs que ce n’est pas la Trace.

Mme Weasley finit son Whisky Pur Feu, puis se redressa soudain.

_ Arthur ! lança-t-elle d’une voix affolée. Tu crois que c’est… _lui_?

_ Impossible, la rassura M. Weasley. Nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires. Il ne savait pas que nous irions chercher Harry ce soir, et en plus, les Mangemorts seraient rassemblés devant notre porte, pas à Privet Drive.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron sans comprendre, et demanda :

_ De qui vous parlez ?

M.Weasley consulta sa femme du regard, qui hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce.

.

.

.

 

Le whisky Pur Feu d’Hermione lui brûla la gorge, mais elle faillit recracher sa gorgée quand elle entendit Mme Weasley annoncer la nouvelle.

_ Quoi ? croassa-t-elle. Malefoy est _ici_  ?!

_ Dans une pièce sécurisée, assura aussitôt M. Weasley. Nous l’avons construite en prévision. Personne ne peut y entrer, elle est indétectable.

Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers Ron.

_ Tu le savais ? fit-elle d’un ton accusateur.

Gêné, il se réfugia dans une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu avant de décréter :

_ Maman et Papa nous ont fait promettre de ne rien dire. Ils voulaient l’annoncer eux-mêmes.

Hermione sentit la colère l’envahir. Comment Ron pouvait-il lui cacher une chose pareille ? Et pire, comment pouvait-il garder Malefoy ?

_ Il nous a trahi, il a volé mon Félix Félicis et il est responsable de la mort de Dumbledore ! Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ?!

_ Lupin l’a trouvé évanoui près du portail, répondit Kingsley. Apparemment, il aurait subi un sortilège de Stupéfixion perdu.

_ Après qu’Harry nous ait raconté ce qu’il s’est passé, nous ne savions pas ce que Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait lui faire pour avoir « échoué » sa mission, continua M. Weasley, alors l’Ordre a décidé de le cacher ici.

_ Je maintiens que sa présence ici est dangereuse pour tout le monde, dit Ginny d’un air sombre.

_ Malefoy est aussi affecté que nous tous par ce qu’il s’est passé, dit Mme Weasley. Il ne parle et ne mange presque pas. Ron ne veut pas, mais peut-être que si vous essayiez de lui parler, toi et Harry…

Hermione se leva.

_ J’ai vu assez de Mangemorts ce soir, déclara-t-elle froidement, la mâchoire serrée. Et Ginny a raison. Je doute que la mère de Malefoy accepte sa disparition aussi facilement.

Et elle sortit dans le jardin pour rejoindre Harry, Ron sur ses talons. Une fois qu’ils furent dehors, elle se rappela de quelque chose :

_ Et s’il appelait quelqu’un avec la marque des Ténèbres ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

_ Maugrey a fait apposer un bandage spécial, répondit le rouquin. Malefoy ne peut pas l’enlever, ni le toucher. Je sais, moi aussi j’étais en colère au début, je le suis toujours mais…

_ Mais le garder ici, c’est mettre toute ta famille en danger Ron ! éructa Hermione.

Et elle s’en alla d’un pas rageur, jusqu’à ce qu’elle vit Harry qui se tenait le front d’une main.

.

.

.

Hermione se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Elle était incapable de dormir et sentait des sueurs froides l’envahir à chaque fois qu’elle passait sur le palier de la chambre de Ginny qu’elle partageait. C’était effrayant de savoir que Malefoy dormait à même pas dix mètres d’elle.

Le Whisky Pur Feu but à la mémoire de Fol Œil lui faisait tourner la tête. Ginny se retourna dans son sommeil. La préfète de Gryffondor se redressa et sortit discrètement. Adossée à la porte de sa chambre, elle toisa le mur nu en face, prenant deux profondes inspirations.

_ C’est la première et dernière fois que tu y vas, Hermione, chuchota-t-elle, comme une promesse.

Et, d’un pas assuré, comme pour King’s Cross, elle marcha droit vers le mur qu’elle traversa sans problème.

.

.

.

Malefoy était encore éveillé. Ses paupières ne pouvaient pas se fermer, alors qu’il voyait encore George Weasley, la moitié du visage en sang. Des scénarios sur la mort d’Alastor Maugrey dansaient devant ses yeux.

Le craquement du bois le fit se redresser aussitôt.

_ Qui est là ? lança-t-il d’un ton paniqué.

Son cœur s’arrêta en voyant Hermione devant lui, le regard froid. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges après avoir pleuré la mort de Fol Œil, mais sa mâchoire était contractée par la rage. Malefoy cligna des yeux. Il y eut un silence si pesant qu’il ne put le supporter.

_ Granger, parvint-il à articuler.

Les yeux marrons d’Hermione le toisèrent de haut en bas avec silence, s’arrêtant enfin sur son avant-bras gauche. Malefoy se maudit d’être en été, et en T-shirt : le bandage de la Marque des Ténèbres était là, bien visible.

_ Espèce de sale petit menteur, cracha Hermione.

Elle se contenait pour ne pas lui déverser le flot d’injures qu’il méritait. Le Whisky Pur Feu faisait certainement encore effet.

_ Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? continua-t-elle.

Malefoy ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se leva lentement, un air neutre sur le visage, tentant à grand-peine à cacher son désarroi.

_ Je suis désolé.

C’était des mots qu’il prononçait rarement. Mais Hermione le gifla à toute volée :

_ Désolé, hein ? Tu es _désolé_  ? Désolé de quoi, exactement ?

Mais elle continua, n’ayant aucune envie de l’entendre sortir de pitoyables excuses.

_ Tu m’as menti, tu nous as trompés… Tu es un criminel…

_ Je n’ai pas tué Dumbledore, répliqua Malefoy, effrayé.

_ FERME-LA ! COMMENT OSES-TU ?! s’écria Hermione.

Elle voulut le frapper, mais il bloqua sa main. Enragée, la Gryffondor se dégagea brusquement, puis éclata d’un rire sans joie.

_ Ha ! Ce que j’ai dû te paraître crédule hein ! Tu oses parler de Dumbledore ? Tu _oses_  ? Tu as fait du mal à Ron, à Katie… à quel point tu as dû tomber bas pour t’acoquiner avec des « Sangs de Bourbe » ?! Hein ?!

Malefoy sentait sa colère reprendre le dessus. Hermione ne semblait pas l’écouter. Elle était venue vider son sac. Mais le Serpentard ne pourrait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Il attrapa son bras dès qu’elle tourna les talons, l’attirant un peu vers l’intérieur de la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait plus l’attraper si elle traversait à nouveau le mur.

_ Qu’est-ce qui t’énerve le plus, Granger ? rétorqua-t-il. Que tout ça soit arrivé… ou que pour la première fois, tu avais tort sur toute la ligne ?

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Quelque chose d’autre semblait s’insinuer en elle. Le Whisky Pur Feu faisait encore effet, si elle en croyait la flamme qu’elle sentait se propager dans tout son être. C’était comme la fois où ils s’étaient cachés dans la salle de bains des préfets pour échapper à Urquhart.

_ Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-elle.

Et elle se libéra de son emprise pour partir, sans un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Malefoy se laissa tomber sur son lit. S’il n’y avait pas ces sortilèges, leur dispute aurait réveillé toute la maison. Hermione ne reviendrait pas le voir. Elle était venu se soulager _elle_ , pas pour l’écouter.

Rageur, il se recoucha, pestant contre les draps bas de gamme dans lesquels il couchait. Puis se calma.

En à peine deux minutes, il avait plus parlé avec elle qu’avec les parents Weasley, Lupin et Kingsley réunis.

… Bon sang, que c’était bon de la revoir.

 

 


	4. Une ouverture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annonce:   
> J'aimerais beaucoup organiser un petit concours Dramione, profiter un peu des vacances, tout ça tout ça, mais je me heurte à une difficulté. J'écris du Dramione, mais je ne suis pas HYPER réputée, aussi je touche un public encore très restreint.
> 
> Donc je lance le truc comme ça, mais, qui serait éventuellement intéressé à participer à un petit concours Dramione ? Il y aurait pour le coup:
> 
> \- un règlement (procédure pour envoi des travaux, etc.)
> 
> \- Un thème (un format court plutôt, le couple prédéfini, hein vous le savez :P)
> 
> \- Une deadline
> 
> \- Un/des prix à gagner sur le thème HP, bien sûr (selon le nombre de participants)
> 
> Bref, j'attends vos retours et vos impressions ! :D  
> Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 

Lupin, qui passait quotidiennement rendre visite au Serpentard, avait bien suggéré qu’ils se portent volontaire pour lui apporter ses repas.

_ Je pense que des jeunes de son âge seraient plus aptes à comprendre sa situation, précisa-t-il.

_ Quelle situation ? se récria Ron. C’est un Mangemort.

_ Ron a raison, dit sombrement Hermione. Malefoy nous déteste, il se renfermerait aussitôt sur lui-même s’il nous voyait.

_ Je passerai le voir, décida Harry.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard interloqué, alors qu’Harry continuait de boire son thé.

_ Malefoy est dans une situation impossible, et il a souffert du retour de Voldemort. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. Si ça peut aider, je veux bien tenter d’aller le voir.

Il ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, mais déterminé à le faire. Hermione baissa les yeux sur son toast sans un mot. Elle n’avait plus faim. Après le choc de la nouvelle, une colère mêlée de crainte montait en elle : si elle voyait Malefoy à nouveau, elle ne pourrait pas jouer le rôle de l’oreille attentive à ses malheurs.

_ Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le Véritaserum ? demanda soudain Ron. Ça serait réglé comme ça. Il nous crache les informations sur les autres Mangemorts. Ce n’est pas comme si nous n’en avions pas, non ? ajouta-t-il en regardant sa mère.

_ Non, Ron, le stoppa aussitôt Lupin. Malefoy avait aussi cette crainte, mais ce n’est pas comme ça que l’Ordre agit.

_ Exact, approuva M. Weasley, il est important que Malefoy comprenne qu’ici, il est en sécurité et que nous ne lui voulons aucun mal.

_ Parle pour toi, ronchonna le plus jeune garçon Weasley en en laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège.

Hermione approuva silencieusement. Si elle avait pu utiliser sa baguette dans cet espace, elle aurait certainement jeté un sort à Malefoy.

_ Bien ! dit Mme Weasley en se levant. Voilà le planning de la journée pour chacun ! Harry, il faut que tu ailles avec Arthur à la remise. Nous aurons besoin d’un nouveau chapiteau, finalement…

_ Un qu’on montera sans magie, se réjouit le père de Ron.

Harry sourit, un peu confus. Il n’avait jamais monté un chapiteau auparavant.

_ Euh, je ne sais pas trop comment monter un…

_ J’ai réussi à sauver la notice ! dit M. Weasley. Tu vas voir, ça va être tellement excitant.

_ N’oublie pas de l’aérer d’abord, dit Mme Weasley en fronçant le nez. La remise sent horriblement mauvais.

S’ensuivit une longue liste de tâches toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, mais tout le monde s’attela à la tâche. Avant de sortir dans le jardin, Hermione tourna la tête et vit Lupin monter au premier avec un plateau dans les mains. Son cœur se serra.

.

.

.

_— Non, Harry, mon chéri, je préférerais que tu aides Arthur à nettoyer le poulailler et toi, Hermione, tu me rendrais un grand service si tu voulais bien changer les draps pour Monsieur et Madame Delacour, ils arrivent demain matin à onze heures._

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle avait compris le manège de Mme Weasley. Elle essayait de les séparer, Harry, Ron et elle. Un regard échangé à Ginny et elle secoua la tête.

Dès qu’ils sortirent tous de dîner, Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans leur chambre.

_ Enfin un peu de temps libre, répondit la benjamine des Weasley. Au moins, maman ne pourra pas nous reprocher de ne pas avoir fait les corvées.

Hermione sourit.

_ Tant mieux.

Il fallait qu’elle continue son tri de livres. D’un coup de baguette magique, elle fit léviter ses livres jusqu’à la chambre de Ron. Un cri de douleur ainsi qu’un juron lui indiqua qu’ils avaient atteint leur destination.

_ Oups… Désolée Ron ! Ca va ? s’écria-t-elle, depuis le bas des escaliers.

Et elle monta aussitôt le voir. Quand elle atteignit le troisième étage, elle entendit :

_ Hermione ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

C’était Lupin. Il sortait pour aller chez les parents de Tonks, manifestement. Ses cernes ressortaient un peu plus chaque jour.

_ Oui ? répondit Hermione, clignant les yeux de surprise.

Lupin jeta un coup d’œil pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient seuls, puis dit :

_ Drago m’a informé que… tu lui avais rendu visite ?

Hermione ne sut quoi dire pendant un moment. Elle avait espéré que sa visite reste privée…même si au fond, elle n’avait rien à cacher.

_ Ça ne se reproduira plus, assura-t-elle. J’étais désemparée avec le décès de Maugrey, et le Whisky Pur Feu n’a pas aidé.

_ Justement, Hermione. J’aimerais que ça se reproduise, dit Lupin.

_ Quoi ? Non !

Hermione leva la tête, par peur que quelqu’un ne les entende.

_ Ecoute Hermione, soupira Lupin. Malefoy ne nous parle jamais, à Molly, Arthur ou moi. Mais il semble beaucoup moins renfermé sur lui-même depuis qu’il a mentionné ta visite. Je pense que ce serait bien d’avoir une compagnie de son âge. Pour le mettre en confiance.

_ Mais…

Lupin lui tapota l’épaule.

_ Au moins, penses-y. Cette guerre est difficile pour nous tous.

Et avec un sourire fatigué, il descendit les escaliers, laissant Hermione expirer bruyamment. Les paroles de Dumbledore revinrent en mémoire à la Gryffondor.

_J’aimerais que vous puissiez veiller sur M. Malefoy._

_ Sympa de m’avoir attaqué avec tes vagues de livres, dit Ron d’un ton aigre en la voyant débarquer.

_ Désolée, je pensais faire mon tri ici, murmura Hermione. Sauf si ça te dérange, ajouta-t-elle au bout d’un moment.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au cramoisi.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons, déclara-t-il en faisant mine de regarder un poster des Canons de Chudley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry débarqua à son tour.

.

.

.

_— Oh, oui, bien sûr, s’exclama Hermione, qui se leva aussitôt, l’air terrifié, envoyant des livres voler en tous sens. Nous allons… Nous sommes désolés…_

Elle descendit avec Mrs Weasley d’un pas précipité.

_ Non, les garçons s’occuperont des cadeaux. J’aurais besoin de toi pour m’aider à porter un plateau à Drago. Lupin est parti, mais il m’a dit que tu pourrais accepter. Si ça te dérange, il y a toujours le glaçage du gâteau d’Harry à terminer.

L’animosité de sa voix était encore palpable. Hermione savait qu’elle était furieuse qu’Harry, Ron et elle aient pu s’isoler suffisamment longtemps pour discuter de leurs plans pour la suite. Risquant un interrogatoire si elle restait avec elle dans la cuisine, elle répondit précipitamment :

_ Le plateau semble une bonne idée, Mrs Weasley.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, et, avec appréhension, prépara le plateau sous l’œil averti de la mère de Ron. Hermione vit le paquet de dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochus abandonné sur la table de la cuisine par Ginny et se remémora son Noël à Pré-Au-Lard avec Malefoy.

Avait-il réellement fait semblant tout le long ?

Son regard tomba sur l’armoire vitrée de la cuisine, remplies de flacon de potions.

Il fallait qu’elle soit sûre.

.

.

.

_ Tu n’es pas qu’un sombre crétin apparemment.

Malefoy reconnut la voix et fit aussitôt volte-face.

_ Il faut en plus que tu sois un rapporteur, termina amèrement Hermione en posant le plateau sur le bureau.

_ C’était le seul moyen pour que tu reviennes.

A ses mots, la Gryffondor se redressa, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

_ Oh vraiment, lança-t-elle, impitoyable, et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione eut un rictus méprisant. Chose rare, Malefoy la vit tirer la chaise en bois qui était habituellement la place de Lupin du bout du pied pour se laisser tomber dessus.

_ Tu sais, Malefoy, tu es tellement imbu de ta personne. Ça ne te suffit pas de t’être joué de tout le monde, hein ? On dirait un vrai gamin.

Elle versa le thé à la main dans une tasse et la lui tendit :

_ Et n’envisage même pas de me le jeter au visage pour partir. Je n’ai pas ma baguette sur moi alors tu ne passeras pas le mur.

_ Je ne compte pas partir d’ici, répondit Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Bien sûr...

_ C’est vrai, insista-t-il.

_ Malefoy, soupira Hermione. Ton charabia ne sert à rien ici. Je ne te crois plus. Je reste ici uniquement parce qu’on me l’a demandé.

Rageur, Malefoy avala une gorgée de thé, sous le regard froid d’Hermione qui plissait les yeux. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose n’allait pas : elle était là, les bras et jambes croisés. Dès qu’il eut avalé sa gorgée, elle demanda :

_ C’est vrai que tu ne comptes pas t’échapper ?

La réponse fusa de ses lèvres sans qu’il puisse y échapper :

_ Oui, c’est vrai.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand alors que les rouages se mettaient en place dans son cerveau. Il baissa les yeux sur le thé.

_ Tu n’aurais pas osé… commença-t-il, furieux.

Hermione eut un sourire en coin qu’il ne lui avait jamais eu auparavant.

_ Les temps changent Malefoy. N’est-ce pas ? Il y a quelques mois, je ne t’aurai jamais pris pour un Mangemort, après tout.

Malefoy jeta la tasse dans le plateau.

_ Sors d’ici, ordonna-t-il.

_ Oh que non, je compte bien profiter de cette goutte de Veritaserum, répliqua Hermione.

Malefoy se leva brusquement, la forçant à en faire de même.

_ Un mouvement vers moi, Malefoy, un faux pas, prévint-elle, menaçante, et je te jure que ça va mal finir pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne comptes pas t’échapper ?

_ Parce qu’il est probable que l’on cherche à me tuer pour avoir failli à ma mission, répondit Malefoy, malgré lui. Ici, je suis bien plus en sécurité qu’autre part. Lupin m’a informé que Kingsley a fait circuler une rumeur selon laquelle je suis détenu dans le Département des Mystères pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Malefoy, furieux de ne pas pouvoir résister, poussa Hermione qui réussit à rester sur place.

_ Ne me touche pas ! s’écria cette dernière en lui attrapant les bras.

Sa poigne était si forte que le Serpentard grimaça et lâcha un juron. Avec une exclamation de frustration, il chargea, forçant Hermione à reculer contre le mur.

_ Si tu ne sors pas d’ici, je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains, siffla-t-il.

Mais Hermione était encore plus furieuse. Elle le lâcha si violemment qu’il vacilla.

_ A défaut d’avoir pu tuer Dumbledore, hein ! répliqua-t-elle, les yeux plein de larmes, jouant sur une corde qui leur était sensible à tous les deux. Tu n’es qu’un sale hypocrite ! Ton numéro de guerrier tombé au combat ne marche pas !

Malefoy fulminait de rage. Savoir qu’elle le considérait comme un moins que rien lui semblait de plus en plus insupportable.

_ Je n’ai pas tué Dumbledore ! protesta-t-il. Je n’aurai jamais pu…

Sa voix se brisa. Hermione le sentait fragile, mais n’avait aucune pitié. Cependant, elle sentait qu’avoir eu recours au Veritaserum avait été une mauvaise idée. Quand Malefoy reprit, il articula difficilement :

_ C’est pour connaître les noms et les planques des Mangemorts que t’as fait ça ? Si c’est le cas, tu perds ton temps. Je ne sais rien.

Hermione le considéra pendant de bonnes secondes sans parler.

_ Non, j’ai fait ça toute seule, répondit-elle sincèrement. Personne ne veut te soumettre à ça. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on marche, ici.

Malefoy se rapprocha d’elle et la toisa de ses yeux gris. Pour une obscure raison, Hermione eut du mal à soutenir son regard, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose d’autre dans les yeux du Serpentard. Quelque chose qu’elle avait déjà vu à Poudlard, pendant les vacances de Noël. C’était comme si une pierre tombait dans sa poitrine.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me poses pas les questions que tu sembles vouloir absolument les réponses, Granger ? s’enquit Malefoy sans la quitter des yeux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et répondit sur la défensive :

_ Comme quoi ? Je ne veux rien savoir de toi, si ce n’est les informations que tu…

_ Tu mens, coupa Malefoy.

Hermione se rappela tout à coup que Malefoy était autant doué en légilimancie qu’en occlumancie. Il était autant capable de fermer son esprit que de voir ce qu’elle avait derrière la tête. Et là il voyait ce qu’elle pensait. Il voyait…

_ Vicieux Mangemort, cracha Hermione en esquissant un mouvement pour s’en aller.

Malefoy l’attrapa par les épaules pour l’obliger à lui faire face.

_ Lâche-moi ! prévint-elle.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me poses pas la question, Granger ? fit-il d’un ton arrogant. Me demander si oui ou non j’ai été sincère avec toi ?

_ La ferme ! s’écria Hermione en se débattant. Je ne veux rien savoir !

Elle lui donna un coup dans les tibias, et il se plia en deux de douleur, la lâchant. Hermione en profita pour marcher aussitôt vers le mur. Malefoy se laissa tomber par terre, massant son tibia endolori. Adossé contre le bureau, il regarda le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte.

Hermione n’avait pas eu besoin du Véritaserum pour avoir une réaction sincère.

Qu’il le veuille ou non, il avait été incapable d’effacer la réponse sur son visage. Et ça, ça leur avait fait peur à tous les deux.

 

 


	5. Le dernier jour du prisonnier

 

 

 

Il était huit heures du matin quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Maussade et perturbée, elle resta de longues minutes à regarder le plafond de la minuscule chambre de Ginny.

_ Hermione ? chuchota la benjamine des Weasley.

_ Quoi ?

La préfète des Gryffondor entendit un soupir.

_ Harry m’a dit que vous alliez combattre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Hermione se redressa brusquement sur son séant.

_ Quoi ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

_ Il ne l’a pas fait exprès, rectifia aussitôt Ginny. Et ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas par moi que maman va l’apprendre.

Hermione se retint de plaquer une main sur son front et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

_ Ginny, gémit-elle, si des Mangemorts t’attrapent ou te torturent, ce genre d’informations peut te coûter très cher.

_ Avoir Malefoy en face de notre chambre nous coûte déjà très cher, répliqua Ginny. Je peux gérer ça.

_ Même, Harry n’aurait pas dû te le dire, dit Hermione.

Il y eut un soupir, puis un silence.

_ Je l’aime toujours tu sais, laissa tomber la rouquine.

Hermione pensa à Ron et eut un sourire. L’image de Malefoy s’interposa dans son esprit, qu’elle chassa aussitôt d’un mouvement de la tête.

_ Après toutes ces années, c’était inévitable.

_ Je sais qu’il m’aime aussi, fit Ginny. Je l’ai vu dans son regard.

Etrangement, Hermione savait ce que c’était, que de voir des sentiments aussi intimes dans les yeux de quelqu’un. Et c’était terrifiant. Mais avant que ses pensées ne puissent voguer plus loin et qu’elle les étouffe dans des soupirs de rage, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit.

_ Les filles, venez prendre le petit déjeuner, lança Mrs Weasley. J’aimerais que la cuisine soit rangée avant l’arrivée des Delacour.

Hermione se leva et fila à la douche, non sans sortir de son petit sac perlé le cadeau d’anniversaire d’Harry.

.

.

.

Malefoy parut soulagé que Mme Weasley ne reste pas pour lui porter le petit déjeuner. Depuis sa énième dispute avec Hermione, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Les effets du Veritaserum s’étaient estompés quelques heures plus tard pour son plus grand bonheur.

Granger et lui étaient ennemis et l’animosité qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre était palpable à chaque fois. Mais le plus effrayant, c’était que ce qu’il y avait eu entre eux à Noël n’avait jamais complètement cessé. Ce qui devait être un simple passage à vide se révélait bien trop pesant dans sa vue.

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il voyait les frères Weasley ensorceler des lanternes alors que tous aidaient pour un dîner dans le jardin.

Le Serpentard vit Hermione faire jaillir de l’extrémité de sa baguette des serpentins dorés et violets qui s’enroulèrent autour des arbres et des buissons.

_— Très beau, dit Ron tandis que, d’un dernier mouvement de sa baguette, Hermione colorait d’or les feuilles du pommier sauvage. Tu as vraiment l’œil pour ces choses-là._

_— Merci, Ron ! répondit Hermione, à la fois ravie et un peu perplexe._

Malefoy se renfrogna, puis éclata d’un rire mauvais et moqueur. Où est-ce qu’il avait appris ses conseils de drague, Weasley ? Dans _Sorcière Hebdo_  ?

_ De toute façon, je m’en fiche, bougonna-t-il.

Mais il ne rata pas une miette de l’anniversaire, songeant avec amertume que ça faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu une telle fête en son honneur. Ses parents lui avaient déjà organisé de grandes fêtes, mais celle-ci, plus petite, plus brouillonne, plus privée, semblait tellement mieux. Il jalousait l’unicité des Weasley.

Se sentant exclu et maussade, Malefoy alla s’étendre sur son lit de fortune.

Deux heures plus tard, le plancher craqua.

_ Mme Weasley m’a demandé de t’apporter ça, dit Hermione froidement en posant une part de gâteau d’anniversaire.

Malefoy avait regardé avec envie l’immense Vif d’Or depuis la fenêtre, mais ne répondit rien. Hermione fit mine de s’intéresser à une vieille édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur le bureau, puis finit par lâcher de mauvaise grâce :

_ Je voudrais te demander pardon. Pour le Veritaserum. Je n’aurai pas dû le faire.

Il eut un rire bref.

_ Vous, les Gryffondors. Toujours à vous croire supérieur aux autres. Vous avez le cœur sur la main, hein…

Hermione ne s’énerva pas.

_ Arrête ça avec moi, répondit-elle. De faire le dur. Ça ne sert à rien ici.

Elle regarda la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , dont la une parlait d’Azkaban, puis regarda à la dérobée le bandage qui cachait la marque des Ténèbres. Quand Malefoy surprit son regard, elle détourna les yeux.

_ J’en suis pas très fier, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione lâcha un rictus méprisant et refusa de le regarder. Elle s’appuya contre le mur et fit mine de regarder dehors.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, d’être dans ma famille, rétorqua Malefoy. D’avoir un père Mangemort. Qui a attaqué publiquement le grand Harry Potter et sa clique.

_ Et donc quoi ? Tu vas me demander d’avoir pitié de toi ?

_ Non.

Malefoy se leva à son tour et se posta de l’autre côté de la fenêtre pour profiter de la brise du soir.

_ Juste de comprendre.

_ Il n’y a plus rien à comprendre, Malefoy, lui dit Hermione. Je ne doute pas de tes remords, mais tu restes du mauvais côté. On ne peut pas te faire confiance. Si tu avais ta baguette, tu ne serais pas aussi amical. Tu es un ennemi.

Elle se posta face à lui. Avec le vieux t-shirt de Percy et ses cheveux qui, habituellement coiffés à la perfection, étaient en bataille, il était presque méconnaissable.

_ Ce n’est pas aussi simple, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire nostalgique.

_ Ça se saurait si c’était le cas, non ?

Malefoy reporta son attention sur la vue.

_ Le ministère semble de plus en plus instable, selon la _Gazette_ , dit-il sérieusement.

_ Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que le ministère ne tombe entre les mains de tes amis Mangemorts, on le sait, chuchota Hermione.

_ Ce ne sont pas… !

Malefoy prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Hermione eut un sourire contrit.

_ Je suis désolée, Malefoy, mais c’est difficile de me contredire. Mais sitôt Voldemort au pouvoir, il va falloir agir vite.

Malefoy eut un sursaut en l’entendant prononcer son nom. La Gryffondor lui jeta un coup d’œil.

_ Je croyais que vous aviez l’habitude, nota-t-elle.

_ Et bien non, on ne l’a pas, répliqua Malefoy, vexé et irrité.

Il l’enviait à être si courageuse. Quand elle haussa un sourcil, il soupira.

_ Oui, je sais, continua-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. « La peur d’un nom ne fait qu’accroître la peur de la chose elle-même ». J’ai compris.

Hermione cligna des yeux de surprise.

_ Comment tu savais que j’allais dire… ?

_ Tu l’as dit à mon père, expliqua Malefoy. Chez Fleury et Bott. Avant le début de notre deuxième année à Poudlard.

Le cœur d’Hermione fit un bond sans qu’elle ne puisse l’expliquer.

_ Tu… te rappelles de ce que j’ai dit en deuxième année ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

Elle eut presque l’impression que Malefoy semblait mal à l’aise, comme surpris dans une situation embarrassante.

_ Tu n’as pas trop changé, tu sais. Toujours une insupportable Miss « Je-Sais-Tout », lança-t-il. A part les dents peut-être.

Hermione lui donna un coup sur l’épaule.

_ A qui la faute ? répliqua-t-elle.

_ Tu devrais me remercier, plutôt, oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à se regarder. C’était comme s’ils étaient retournés à Poudlard, dans la Forêt Interdite, où derrière la cabane de Hagrid avec Buck, ou encore à Pré-Au-Lard. Cette conversation légère, si loin des préoccupations actuelles.

Hermione savait qu’il se rappelait de ses moments. Et Malefoy savait qu’il en était de même pour elle.

_ Je crois que je devrais aller dormir, murmura finalement Hermione d’une petite voix.

Son cœur battait la chamade et ce qu’elle ressentait était indescriptible. Incontrôlable. Et Hermione n’aimait pas ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

_ Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Il la laissa partir en trombe, et expira bruyamment en se laissant aller contre le mur où Hermione s’était adossée, le front collé au papier peint jauni. Il laissa échapper un juron.

.

.

.

Hermione s’appuya contre la rampe, haletante et honteuse d’elle. Un feu s’était allumé en elle.

_ Bon sang…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

S’il s’était approché pour l’embrasser, elle n’aurait rien fait pour l’en empêcher.

.

.

.

_ Alors, qu’est-ce que ça donne ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny qui s’appliquait du mascara.

La potion de Lissenplis lui avait donné des cheveux brillants, et beaucoup plus domptables.

_ Très joli, commenta Ginny. On devrait se dépêcher avant que la tante Muriel ne commence à se plaindre de nos robes trop courtes. Maman veut que je monte le plateau de Malefoy plus tôt, vu qu’on doit accueillir les invités. Et tout le monde est déjà en bas.

Alors qu’elle sortait, Hermione, finissant de lisser sa robe rouge, se lança à sa poursuite dans les escaliers.

_ Attends ! s’écria-t-elle. Je…je vais m’en occuper pour toi.

D’abord surprise, Ginny s’apprêtait à lui en demander la raison quand elle vit Harry de l’autre côté de la cuisine. Aussitôt, elle s’empara du plateau et le fourra dans les mains d’Hermione sitôt qu’elle eut atteint le bas de l’escalier.

_ Tiens, voilà.

Prise au dépourvu, Hermione, remonta, perplexe.

_ Oh, Ginny ! appela-t-elle tout à coup. Ta robe est dégrafée derrière. Laisse-moi t’aider.

_ Non non, s’empressa de répondre la jeune femme avec un clin d’œil. Ça va aller, ne t’inquiète pas.

Hermione haussa les épaules et remonta avec le plateau. Elle le posa dans l’escalier et se regarda dans le petit miroir accroché au mur, près de la porte de la chambre de Ginny.

_ Ah, ça n’a pas fini de se faire belle à ce que je vois ! dit une voix perchée du haut de l’escalier.

Hermione fit volte-face. Elle avait assez entendu parler de la grand-tante Muriel de Ron pour la reconnaître. Cette commère serrait une tiare dans ses mains et semblait monter aussi à l’étage.

_ Cette petite française n’est pas mieux ceci dit. A vouloir des belles choses comme ma tiare, nulle doute que mon Billy adoré ne pourra jamais satisfaire toutes ses lubies, maugréa-t-elle.

_ Bonjour, grand-tante Muriel, dit Hermione en prenant le plateau des escaliers pour la laisser monter.

L’interpellée le regarda d’un air perplexe.

_ Ah ! s’écria-t-elle. C’est donc elle, la « née-Moldue », hein ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la vieille femme la jauger de haut en bas.

_ Hmmm, fit cette dernière, mauvais maintien. Et des chevilles bien trop maigres.

Aussitôt la Gryffondor baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

_ Les femmes de mon époque, elle, savaient se tenir. Elles avaient les hanches et les chevilles fermes. Prête à l’ouvrage !

Hermione regarda, amusée, la tante Muriel remonter à la chambre où Fleur se préparait. Elle prit une grande inspiration, s’efforçant de garder l’air le plus neutre possible quand elle passa le mur magique.

_ Vu que la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, Mme Weasley a pensé qu’il serait mieux que j’arrive plus tôt, dit-elle d’un ton neutre sans jeter un coup d’œil à Malefoy.

A sa plus grande surprise il n’était pas dans la chambre, mais il y avait de la lumière dans la salle de bains. Hermione expira silencieusement et posa le plateau avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Ron et Harry, sous l’apparence d’un Moldu, étaient devant la tente à discuter.

La Gryffondor entendit la porte s’ouvrir, mais ne se retourna pas, cachant à grand-peine son agitation. Malefoy l’avait vue, mais ne disait rien. Puis, après un silence pesant, Hermione répéta :

_ Je te disais que Mme Weasley a préféré monter le plateau en avance, avec la cérémonie.

_ Si tu le dis, répondit vaguement Malefoy.

Hermione se tourna vers lui quand il se tournait. Il venait de se doucher, apparemment, car il s’essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle cligna des yeux, mal à l’aise, et lissa sa robe du plat de la main.

_ Bien, murmura-t-elle d’une voix plus aigüe que d’habitude. Désolée de te déranger en tout cas. Je vais y aller.

_ Potter devrait faire attention, lâcha Malefoy.

_ Quoi ?

Le Serpentard s’avança vers la fenêtre, puis pointa la tente du doigt.

_ C’est dangereux d’avoir autant de va-et-vient au Terrier.

Hermione fit une grimace.

_ Tu as raison, mais ce n’est pas comme si nous avions le choix. Même si le ministère est très instable, Mme Weasley nous tuerait si on ne fêtait pas le mariage de Bill.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

_ Ce n’est qu’une question de temps, selon moi...avant qu’il ne tombe.

La concernée serra son sac en perles contre elle.

_ Je le sais déjà, conclut-elle.

Elle fit volte-face et alla pour partir quand elle entendit dans son dos :

_ C’est toujours mieux que l’horreur que tu as mise pour la soirée de Slughorn.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, un air las sur le visage.

_ Tu parles d’un compliment.

Il l’avait vue avec une robe mouillée et tâchée d’encre à ce moment-là. Et, tournant les talons, elle franchit le mur, cachant à grand-peine un sourire en coin. Malefoy détourna la tête, et sentit son bras picoter. La Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait atrocement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 .

.

.

 


	6. La traque

 

 

_— Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !_

Hermione et Harry se levèrent d’un bond, leurs baguettes dégainées. C’était arrivé. La chose qu’ils redoutaient, malgré le fait qu’ils l’avaient vue venir depuis des mois.

_ Il faut qu’on trouve Ron ! s’écria Hermione.

Soudain son cœur s’arrêta. Des Mangemorts, ici. Ils cherchaient Harry. Mais s’ils trouvaient Malefoy, le stratagème de Ron avec la goule ne fonctionnerait plus et tous les Weasley paieraient pour ça.

_ Hermione ! hurla Harry.

Mais la Gryffondor transplana dans un craquement sonore. Elle avait entendu Mme Weasley le dire à Lupin, et elle l’avait vue une fois, quand elle changeait les draps pour les Delacour. Dès qu’elle réapparut dans la chambre de M. et Mme Weasley, Hermione fonça vers la commode et ouvrit les tiroirs frénétiquement.

Elle trouva la boîte en fer blanc qu’elle jeta sur le lit et pointa sa baguette dessus :

_ _Alohomora_! hurla-t-elle.

Le couvercle sauta littéralement, révélant son contenu : la baguette de Malefoy, le flacon qui avait autrefois contenu son Félix Félicis, deux miroirs identiques, un unique Gallion et un sachet vide. Tout ce qu’il avait dans les poches lorsqu’il avait tenté de fuir de Poudlard avec Rogue. Hermione embarqua le tout et transplana juste devant le mur où elle fonça dessus, heurtant Malefoy dans la foulée.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? s’écria-t-il paniqué.

_ Ils arrivent, lança Hermione d’un ton sec.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et enleva les sortilèges de protection. Le sol se mit à trembler.

_ « Ils » ? répéta Malefoy sans comprendre. Mais que…, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione détacher son bandage d’un coup de baguette.

Un sortilège explosa la fenêtre, les obligeant à se baisser. Malefoy tenta d’attraper le bras d’Hermione pour comprendre mais un cri de douleur se fit entendre en bas.

_ Ron ? Ron ! hurla Hermione en se dégageant brutalement pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre.

Mais les fumées noires de Mangemorts lui bouchaient la vue. Les larmes de désarroi coulant sur ses joues, elle se tourna vers Malefoy.

_ Tes amis Mangemorts, dit-elle froidement.

Et elle lui fourra sa baguette et ses affaires dans la main.

_ Il faut que tu partes d’ici, ordonna-t-elle. Si on te trouve ici, c’est tous les Weasley qui paieront.

Malefoy sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant son expression colérique et froide.

_ Maintenant, va-t-en, Malefoy, acheva Hermione. Et si tu menaces de faire du mal à ne serait-ce qu’un cheveu des Weasley, je te jure que je te tuerai moi-même.

La voix traînante et arrogante de Malefoy n’avait pas été entendue depuis si longtemps qu’elle en fut choquée :

_ Alors ça y est ? Nous sommes ennemis, maintenant hein ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Enfin quelque chose de rationnel, hein ? continua Malefoy.

Hermione s’écarta de lui.

_ Adieu Malefoy, siffla-t-elle.

Un craquement horrible se fit entendre dans les escaliers, suivis de pas qui montaient. Hermione pointa sa baguette, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un nuage de fumée noire l’envahit.

Les deux mains blanches de Malefoy la saisirent par la taille pour la plaquer contre lui, lui arrachant un cri. Aussitôt, il s’évapora en une fumée noirâtre et l'emporta avec elle en défonçant la fenêtre.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que…, hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Mais elle sentit les lèvres de Malefoy se coller à son oreille, lui arrachant un frémissement qu’elle ne put contrôler.

_ Nous nous retrouverons, Granger, entendit-elle. Fais attention.

C’était un ton énigmatique, qui n’avait rien de menaçant. Hermione faillit lui demander ce qu’il voulait dire, mais déjà il la lâcha et elle tomba lourdement, perdant l’équilibre avec ses talons hauts pour se retrouver derechef dans les bras de Ron, stupéfait.

_ Hermione ! Ça va ?

La Gryffondor n’eut même pas le temps de s’assurer qu’il aille bien, ou même de voir Malefoy qui s’échappait que déjà, un sortilège les effleura.

_ Ron ! Hermione ! entendirent-ils au loin.

Aussitôt, les deux interpellés fendirent la foule en courant, Hermione en avant. A peine eût-elle saisi Harry qu’elle pivota pour transplaner.

.

.

.

_ Drago !

A peine la porte du manoir fut-elle ouverte qu’il se retrouva étranglé dans les bras de sa mère. Narcissa l’entraîna aussitôt dans le manoir.

_ Bella m’avait dit de ne plus y penser, mais…, elle hoqueta. Oh mon dieu ! Où étais-tu ?

Elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

_ Tu dois être épuisé, affamé ! J’ai envoyé des Rafleurs dans le département des Mystères pendant des mois, je…

Elle pleurait. Malefoy n’eut pas d’autre choix que la serrer contre lui.

_ Où est père ?

_ Il est absent, il…

Une odeur de chien mouillé régnait dans le manoir. Malefoy la reconnut aussitôt.

_ Greyback est ici ? coupa-t-il, révulsé.

Narcissa se raidit, puis lui chuchota :

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a établi son QG ici, chuchota-t-elle. Passe par la bibliothèque. Je ne veux pas qu’on te voie.

Malheureusement, Narcissa sous-estimait l’odorat du loup-garou.

_ Il me semblait bien avoir senti ton odeur de lâche, Drago, grogna ce dernier en apparaissant au bout du couloir.

Malefoy sentit son sang se glacer. Il était toujours aussi menaçant. Il avait entendu ce que Greyback faisait aux familles Moldus, spécialement aux jeunes filles. C’était répugnant.

_ Maintenant que tu es là, tu n’as qu’à te rendre utile.

_ Drago est fatigué, intervint aussitôt Narcissa. Il va se reposer.

Greyback grogna.

_ Il passe un été entier enfermé comme un abruti ! Tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va lui pardonner facilement s’il se tourne les pouces en revenant ?

Il lança un regard méprisant à Malefoy :

_ Tu pars avec la prochaine vague de Rafleurs. Alors prépare-toi.

Narcissa était livide. Sitôt son fils arrivé, voilà que Greyback le forçait à repartir de nouveau. Soucieux d’éviter une dispute, Malefoy dit :

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, je reviendrai bientôt, mère.

Et il fonça dans sa chambre où il verrouilla la porte avant de soupirer. Il n’était pas encore prêt à ressortir, mais il avait été enfermé si longtemps que rester ici serait pire. Mais surtout, il pensait à ce qu’il s’était passé au Terrier.

Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit un miroir.

C’était le Miroir à Double Sens que Bellatrix lui avait offert à Noël. Celui qu’Amycus lui avait rageusement rendu lorsqu’il avait fait interruption à Poudlard via l’Armoire à Disparaître. Dès qu’Hermione lui avait rendu ses affaires, Malefoy s’était arrangé pour glisser un des miroirs dans sa poche.

Le cœur battant, il prononça :

_ Hermione Granger !

Son reflet disparut pour laisser place aux ténèbres. Evidemment, il ne voyait que l’intérieur du sac, mais il savait qu’il serait capable de l’entendre, voire même de la localiser. Mais déjà Greyback aboya d’en bas :

_ Alors il se dépêche ?!

Soupirant, Malefoy remit le miroir dans sa poche.

.

.

.

_ Bien, dit Greyback.

Le salon immense des Malefoy était plein à craquer.

_ Je veux la moitié d’entre vous au ministère, seconder Bellatrix, c’est compris ? Scabior, tu t’occupes d’eux. Thorne, tu prends la liste des invités du mariage Weasley, je veux qu’ils soient tous surveillés. Rosier, tu fonces là où Potter habitait. Macnair, tu t’occupes de la maison de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Malefoy fonça vers Macnair aussitôt que ce fut terminé. Ça ne servait à rien d’aller au ministère, ni chez Potter ou Weasley.

_ Je viens avec toi, décida-t-il.

Le bourreau de Buck le toisa méchamment.

_ J’ai pas besoin d’un boulet comme toi dans les pattes, cracha-t-il.

_ Je sais où la Sang-De-Bourbe habite, répliqua Malefoy, le cœur battant. Si tu tiens à faire ça proprement, je te conseille d’accepter.

La peur lui donnait mal à l’estomac, mais le jeune homme se rappelait amèrement du courage des Weasley. Il était trop arrogant pour ne pas en faire de même.

.

.

.

Hampstead était tel que Malefoy s’en souvenait quand Bellatrix l’y avait emmené. Terne et triste, une banlieue sans histoires. Macnair et lui baissaient la tête pour éviter la pluie pendant que deux autres Mangemorts étaient postés en faction au bout de la rue, déguisés en ouvriers et faisant semblant de s’occuper d’un égout.

Le cœur battant, Malefoy vit que des journaux s’entassaient devant la porte d’entrée. Il allait sortir sa baguette quand il entendit derrière lui.

_ Eh bien, messieurs, vous cherchez quelqu’un ?

Les deux hommes firent aussitôt volte-face. C’était une vieille Moldue qui promenait son chien et qui traînait un caddie. Elle s’était arrêtée en les toisant d’un air soupçonneux.

_ Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le quartier.

Macnair esquissa un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette, tout comme les deux Mangemorts qui faisaient mine de lire le journal sur le banc quand Malefoy intervint :

_ Je suis un ami des gens qui habitent ici, dit-il d’un ton qu’il espérait léger. J’espérais leur rendre une petite visite, mais ils ne semblent pas là.

La vieille cligna des yeux, surprise. Son chien poussait des jappements nerveux. Malefoy était certain qu’il pouvait sentir la magie.

_ Les Wilkins ? Oh, ils sont partis, vous savez… La semaine dernière, je crois.

_ Les Wilkins ? répéta Macnair.

Malefoy jeta un coup d’œil à la boîte aux lettres et y vit effectivement le nom de « Wilkins ».

_ Euh…, je crois que je me suis trompée de maison, dit-il d’une voix claire. Vous savez où sont les Granger ?

_ Les Granger ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là ici.

_ C’est impossible, coupa Macnair avec humeur, les Granger habitent bien ici…

_ Ecoutez mon petit, ça fait 34 ans que je vis dans cette rue, je connais tout le monde, se vexa la vieille dame. Et je peux vous assurer que je n’ai jamais entendu parler des Granger !

_ Oh, c’est bon, ça suffit, grogna le Mangemort.

Et il pointa sa baguette derechef sur la Moldue :

_ _Oubliettes_.

Le regard de la dame devint rêveur.

_ Viens, Margot, minauda-t-elle à son chien. On va t’emmener au centre de toilettage.

Et elle continua sa route.

_ Bravo, ronchonna Macnair, Greyback va nous tuer quand on rentrera.

Mais Malefoy était moins sûr. Les mots d’Hermione résonnait dans sa tête.

_ Non, répliqua-t-il d’un ton décidé. Elle est trop intelligente pour être partie sans aucune préparation. _Alohomora_.

Et il s’empressa d’entrer avant qu’un autre Moldu ne les remarque.

.

.

.

_ Il ne veut pas fermer son esprit ! soupira Hermione.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins du canapé du Square Grimmaud, ce qui fit tousser Ron.

_ Arrête de faire voler de la poussière, demanda ce dernier.

_ Désolée, murmura la jeune femme en enlevant machinalement un mouton des cheveux de Ron.

_ Tu sais, ça n’est pas facile pour Harry…, concéda Ron avec douceur. Ni pour aucun d’entre nous. Il vaut mieux se serrer les coudes plutôt que se diviser.

Hermione savait qu’il avait raison. Elle se tourna vers le rouquin et chuchota :

_ Tu tiens le coup ?

_ Il faut bien, soupira Ron, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Ta famille est forte, elle est au cœur de l’Ordre, Ron, le rassura la jeune femme. Tout ira bien.

Le concerné lui sourit. Hermione s’apprêtait à se tourner de l’autre côté pour dormir quand elle sentit Ron lui caresser la main, puis la tenir.

_ Merci, Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

La préfète des Gryffondor dissimula sa gêne derrière ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, son sac en perles serré contre elle. Ron la rassurait et la réconfortait. C’était ce dont elle avait cruellement besoin.

.

.

.

 

_ Tu ne sers franchement à rien, le gronda Rosier. Tu es la honte de ta famille. Quand je pense qu’il y a une époque les Malefoy étaient considérés comme les bras droits du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Devant lui, Rowle sanglotait au sol. Une telle vision le terrifiait, à tel point qu’il se demandait si son cœur n’allait pas sortir de sa cage thoracique.

_ Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça, grogna Yaxley. Ombrage m’attend pour régler le sort de quelques Sangs-De-Bourbe. Et j’aurais cru que Macnair avait fait son boulot, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil accusateur à Malefoy.

_ La maison des Granger était vide, protesta le Serpentard.

_ Ça suffit ! Sale enfant gâté, siffla le Mangemort. Trouver Potter est la priorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors fais-les parler !

Il désigna Dolohov et Rowle qui étaient par terre, une expression douloureuse sur leurs visages. Malefoy jeta un coup d’œil à sa mère qui semblait au bord des larmes, mais gardait la bouche fermement close pour éviter que l’on remarque qu’elle tremblait.

Le préfet de Serpentard le savait. S’il ne s’exécutait pas, il paierait : alors il pointa sa baguette sur Rowle :

_ _Endoloris_  !

Le Mangemort au sol poussa un hurlement de douleur qui épouvanta Malefoy. Il commençait même à sangloter :

_ Mais je vous jure, gémit-il en se tortillant au sol. Je ne me rappelle plus… Potter et sa bande… c’est le trou noir…

Yaxley renchérit avec un nouveau sortilège Doloris jusqu’à ce que Scabior, furieux, intervienne :

_ Ça ne sert à rien, dit-il d’un ton brusque. On a dû effacer leur mémoire. Et les lieux ont été nettoyés. Pas une trace de Potter.

Malefoy ne savait pas s’il devait être soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire face à ses anciens ennemis, ou alarmé que la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur tombe dessus.

_ TROUVEZ-LE ! hurla Yaxley.

Et Malefoy s’enfuit dans sa chambre pour y angoisser en paix, l’image de Rowle torturé dansant encore sous ses yeux. Sa mère tenta de le rattraper, mais il se dégagea brusquement, ce qui la blessa.

.

.

.

 


	7. A travers le Miroir

 

 

 

_Quinze jours plus tard_

 

Malefoy était dans sa chambre, qui lui semblait autant étrangère maintenant que quand il y était entré la première fois. Et immensément grande.

Dire qu’en septembre, il était censé être dans le train qui le conduirait à Poudlard. N’ayant aucune envie d’y aller, il avait en tant que Mangemort réussi à négocier pour retarder son retour à l’école des sorciers, maintenant obligatoire à tous.

Narcissa l’avait attrapé dès son retour de sa énième rafle de nés-Moldus et mit de force dans sa chambre pour un repos.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu descendes, même si la Marque te brûle, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme avait mollement acquiescé, désireux de rester seul de toute manière. La maison des Granger, visitée quelques semaines auparavant, s’était avérée vide de toute trace de vie. La préfète des Gryffondors avait su couvrir ses traces, à tel point qu’elle l’impressionnait. Personne ne savait où était ses parents, même les Mangemorts les plus doués en magie. Furieux, Macnair avait dû subir les foudres de Scabior et avait été envoyé en surveillance près de la résidence des Tonks.

Malefoy sortit quelques clichés de la poche de sa veste qu’il avait subtilisés en douce sur le manteau de la cheminée des Granger.

C’était étrange de voir les personnages immobiles. Le monde des Moldus était fascinant. Granger l’était…Mais elle n’était sur aucun des clichés, comme effacée.

_ Bon, dit-il à haute voix brusquement, comme pour éviter toute faiblesse sentimentale le prendre. Voyons voir.

Pour à peu près la quinzième fois, il tapota les clichés du bout de sa baguette. Rien ne se produisit.

_ Tu es forte, Granger, pesta-t-il.

Il répéta l’opération en y mettant plus de concentration. Il vit soudain un éclair blanc passer. Troisième essai. Des silhouettes apparurent sur les photos.

Malefoy sentit son cœur s’arrêter, et sa colère s’estompa aussitôt. Il était bouche bée. Il avait réussi.

Une petite fille qui riait aux éclats, qui était habillée en princesse, qui avait perdu une dent ou encore qui serrait ses parents contre elle. Il avait remis Hermione sur les photos.

Malefoy eut tout à coup l’impression d’être entré dans une partie intime de la vie de Granger, une à laquelle il n’aurait pas dû avoir accès. Pourtant, il resta de longues minutes étendu sur son lit à regarder les photos, osant seulement les toucher du bout des doigts. Elle était là…

_ Drago ? entendit-il derrière la porte.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme rangea les photos sous son oreiller. Narcissa entra :

_ Ton père est arrivé, annonça-t-elle d’une voix grave.

.

.

.

 

Lucius Malefoy était en grande conversation avec deux Rafleurs vêtus de noir.

_ On les a peut-être retrouvé, dit l’un d’eux.

_ Vous êtes sûrs ? Des membres de l’Ordre peuvent probablement se promener sous l’apparence de Potter.

_ Potter n’est probablement pas seul, rétorqua l’autre. Ah, voilà ton fils ! C’est bien toi qui est allé à la résidence des Sangs-de-Bourbe, n’est-ce pas ?

Malefoy sentit son sang se glacer.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

_ Aucune trace de la fille depuis ?

Malefoy secoua la tête.

_ Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? reprit l’autre Rafleur. Potter n’est pas seul. Il est sûrement avec ces deux acolytes. La Sang-de-Bourbe doit être avec lui.

_ Il a été rapporté que le garçon Weasley est toujours chez lui, indiqua son acolyte.

_ Peu importe, nous nous occuperons d’eux plus tard, répliqua Lucius d’un ton impatient. Alors, où est Potter ?

_ 12, Square Grimmaud, répondit le Rafleur aussitôt. On a vu quelque chose du périmètre de protection dépasser. Il y a quelqu’un là-bas.

Lucius se renfrogna.

_ Voilà de quoi appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres immédiatement, lança-t-il d’un ton sarcastique. Mais je t’en prie, à toi l’honneur.

_ Je n’ai pas dit que c’était certain, protesta le Rafleur. Mais c’est sûrement quelqu’un qui ne tient pas à être vu.

_ C’est le cas de beaucoup, répliqua Lucius.

_ Mais pas au Square Grimmaud, intervint Narcissa. C’est peut-être Potter, ou un membre de l’Ordre.

Malefoy sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Le Miroir à Double Sens semblait même brûler dans sa poche. Il avait besoin d’être sûr.

_ Envoyez plus de membres là-bas, décida Lucius. Et attrapez quiconque cherche à s’y cacher.

.

.

.

_ Hermione Granger, prononça distinctement Malefoy en regardant le miroir.

Comme à son habitude, il vit l’intérieur du sac d’Hermione, rempli de bric-à-brac obscur, mais cette fois, il entendait plus clairement, comme si elle n’avait pas complètement refermé son sac.

C’était une voix d’homme. Mais pas celle de Potter.

_— Se poster sous la cape à l’entrée du ministère est une chose, Hermione, mais là, c’est différent… Tu es sur la liste des nés-Moldus qui ne se sont pas présentés à l’entretien obligatoire !_

_ Weasley, murmura Malefoy, ne pouvant y croire. Mais comment…

_— Et toi, tu es censé être en train de mourir d’éclabouille au Terrier ! Si quelqu’un devait ne pas y aller, ce serait Harry. Sa tête est mise à prix dix mille Gallions…_

 

 _— Très bien, dans ce cas, je resterai ici,_ répliqua Harry _. Si jamais vous arrivez à vaincre Voldemort, n’oubliez pas de me prévenir, d’accord ?_

Malefoy lâcha presque le miroir. Ce qu’il avait découvert en cinq secondes d’écoute était suffisant pour les arrêter. Il se retrouvait avec la curiosité d’en savoir plus et l’envie de retrouver l’honneur des Malefoys en les dénonçant.

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, il lâcha un juron sonore.

_ Granger, je te tuerai pour ce que tu me fais vivre, lâcha-t-il.

Et il s’en alla en bas. Demain, il accompagnerait Yaxley au ministère.

.

.

.

Hermione se leva en sursaut aux aurores. Ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à élaborer avec Ron tous les risques. Cela n’avait pas empêché ce dernier à dormir profondément, si l’on se fiait à ses ronflements sonores.

Soupirant, Hermione se tourna sur le flanc pour se lever quand elle se rendit compte qu’une fois encore, Ron s’était endormi en lui tenant la main.

Avec un sourire attendri, elle alla se débarbouiller, se changer avant de revérifier le contenu de son sac en perles pour y trouver l’énorme flacon de Polynectar. Elle avait besoin de le répartir en trois autres fioles pour qu’ils prennent l’apparence de trois personnes distinctes. Alors qu’elle vidait le début du contenu sur la table, Kreattur arriva.

Il se figea en la voyant seule, ne sachant comment réagir, ses lèvres retroussées qui montraient bien son dégoût.

_ La…La demoiselle accompagnant mon maître voudrait son petit déjeuner ?

_ Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelque chose à manger aussi, Kreattur ? suggéra Hermione avec pitié.

Kreattur la regarda comme si elle était folle, et il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se rattrapa à temps dans un grognement inaudible. Hermione aurait aimé l’enlacer pour lui dire que sa situation pouvait être bien meilleure, mais elle craignait de le froisser. Elle préféra alors se replonger dans l’inspection de son sac alors que l’elfe de maison s’en allait à son nettoyage quotidien du tableau de Mme Black.

C’est alors qu’un éclair inhabituel attira son attention entre les livres et les pulls débraillés de Ron.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en attrapant le Miroir.

.

.

.

Malefoy glissa un flacon de Polynectar volé dans la Réserve de sa mère dans sa poche et verrouilla la porte de sa chambre avant que Scabior ne vienne s’enquérir de lui. Il sortit le Miroir à Double Sens de sa poche, espérant savoir si Potter était déjà en route pour le ministère.

_ Hermione Granger, dit-il à haute voix.

Lorsqu’il vit un plafond et se redressa aussitôt. Le Miroir était hors du sac d’Hermione. C’était inédit. Il entendit sa voix :

_ Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelque chose à manger aussi, Kreattur ?

Kreattur ? Malefoy en était certain. Ils étaient au Square Grimmaud, aucun doute. C’était là que l’infâme elfe de maison si fidèle à Bellatrix dormait, aux dernières nouvelles. Soudain, le plafond blanc craquelé bougea.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça…, entendit-il.

Malefoy ne réagit pas assez vite. Ses yeux gris avaient rencontrés ceux marrons d’Hermione. Ils poussèrent un cri de surprise tous les deux et lâchèrent le miroir en même temps. C’était la première fois qu’ils se voyaient de nouveau depuis l’incident au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Le jeune homme hésita pendant un moment, puis repêcha le miroir tombé sur le tapis de sa chambre. Hermione l’y regardait craintivement.

_ C’est…c’est impossible, balbutia-t-elle, blafarde.

Elle avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux, trahissant son épuisement et son anxiété. Il ne sut quoi dire. Hermione regarda quelque part – sans doute pour vérifier si Harry et Ron n’étaient pas là – et osa enfin prononcer son nom :

_ Ma…Malefoy ?

Peut-être croyait-elle qu’il s’agissait d’un sort ? Malefoy articula difficilement, tentant de paraître orgueilleux, à son habitude :

_ Granger…

Elle poussa un nouveau cri et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Des larmes nerveuses roulèrent sur ses joues.

_ Mais…Comment…Qu’est-ce que…

Malefoy s’éclaircit la gorge.

_ Miroir à Double-Sens, expliqua-t-il. Je…l’ai glissé dans ton sac ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et sa main tomba, révélant sa bouche grande ouverte. Puis…Malefoy l’entendit :

_ C’est comme ça qu’ils nous ont retrouvés…Tottenham… et ici, c’est à cause de toi hein ?

Sa colère reprenait le dessus. Malefoy fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension.

_ Quoi ? Non, c’est…

_ Comment j’ai pu être aussi bête pour ne pas vérifier, rétorqua Hermione, furieuse contre lui et elle-même. Evidemment qu’ils ont toutes les informations. Grâce à toi…

Puis, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle lui lança :

_ Donc tu sais ? Depuis combien de temps tu écoutes ? Ils le savent ! A cause de toi !

_ Ce n’est pas…non ! Personne à part moi ne sait que le Miroir…

Mais Hermione lui cracha :

_ Espèce de sale fouine !

Elle fit un mouvement pour briser le miroir quand elle entendit :

_ Attends ! Hermione c’est pas ça ! Arrête !

Elle se figea. C’était la première fois que Malefoy prononçait son prénom. Sa voix traînante semblait lui parvenir comme s’il lui parlait depuis la pièce d’à côté, ce qui ne l’apaisait nullement.

_ Personne ne sait pour le miroir, disait Malefoy précipitamment. Ils ont passé le Terrier au peigne fin et ils n’ont rien trouvé. Weasley a été diagnostiqué avec un état d’éclabouille. Mais toi, tu es toujours en captivité. Si tu te pointes au ministère, tu vas te…

Il sursauta en voyant le visage rageur d’Hermione.

_ Donc tu écoutais bien, lança-t-elle sèchement.

Il soupira.

_ Si j’avais dit où tu te trouvais, _il_ aurait déjà tué tous les Weasley.

_ Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux ? rétorqua Hermione. Pourquoi tu as mis ce miroir dans le sac ?

Elle le vit hésiter. C’était suffisant.

_ Au revoir, Malefoy, conclut-elle en lui jetant un regard noir et en levant sa baguette.

Mais alors qu’elle allait sceller le miroir, elle entendit :

_ Yaxley contrôle le département de la justice magique. Ne prends pas son apparence. Ni celle de Dolores Ombrage.

Elle leva le miroir pour foudroyer du regard les deux yeux gris de Malefoy.

_ Je n’ai pas besoin de tes fichus conseils, _Drago_ , répliqua-t-elle en accentuant son prénom de manière exagéré. Et qui me dit que ce n’est pas un piège ?

_ C’est moi qui suis allé perquisitionner chez toi, répondit Malefoy. Je te connais. Tu couvres tes traces. Et si tu cherches à faire un coup, tu te prépares. Alors tu sais que j’ai raison, non ?

_ Tu es parti chez moi ?

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ce n’est pas ce qui est important pour le moment…

_ Espèce de sale dépravé…

Le Serpentard entendit un bruit en bas. C’était probablement une nouvelle vague de Rafleurs.

_ Granger, je n’ai pas le temps de t’expliquer ! lâcha-t-il, exaspéré. Si tu veux infiltrer le ministère, prends l’apparence d’un employé de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus. Sinon, Yaxley ne te laissera aller nulle part.

Hermione le regarda pendant deux secondes d’un air soupçonneux.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Malefoy serra la mâchoire. Il avait tout à coup du mal à soutenir son regard.

_ Parce que j’ai vu ce qu’ils font aux nés-Moldus.

Il mentait à moitié, certain qu’Hermione serait encore plus dégoûtée si elle apprenait qu’il avait participé à plusieurs rafles de nés-Moldus. Des pas se firent entendre. Malefoy jeta un œil vers la porte, et murmura :

_ Je dois partir.

Il y eut un silence, puis il entendit Hermione dire sèchement :

_ Ne m’espionne plus jamais.

Et Malefoy vit le miroir devenir tout à coup noir, avant que son propre reflet ne revienne, laissant apparaître un garçon maigre et blafard.

.

.

.

 


	8. Deux âmes esseulées

 

 

La marque des Ténèbres le brûlait tellement que Malefoy fut obligé de transplaner. Il s’arrêta au Square Grimmaud et vit Yaxley qui se tenait le bas du dos en grimaçant.

_ Cette sale Sang-De-Bourbe, cracha-t-il avec haine.

Malefoy vit avec horreur qu’il avait du sang qui ne semblait pas être le sien sur les mains.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? aboya Rookwood en poussant un Mangemort sur son passage, alors que d’autres apparaissaient au bas des marches.

_ La Sang-De-Bourbe m’a repoussé contre la barrière, répondit Yaxley qui avait du mal à se redresser. J’ai réussi à en blesser un mais…Ils ont transplané à nouveau !

Rookwood, énervé, pointa sa baguette sur le verrou du 12 Square Grimmaud.

_ Attends ! dit Yaxley en l’arrêtant. Les autres peuvent nous voir.

En effet, sous la colère, il avait appelé une dizaine de Mangemorts, mais leur intervention ne passerait pas inaperçue aux yeux des Moldus.

_ Rookwood et Malefoy, avec moi, décida Yaxley. Vous autres, vous vérifiez le périmètre.

Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et emboîta le pas aux deux autres Mangemorts.

.

.

.

_Des mois plus tard_

 

Aucune nouvelle. Malefoy semblait s’enfoncer de plus en plus dans des horreurs dont il n’arriverait pas à s’en sortir.

Lucius avait insisté pour qu’il retourne à Poudlard, et par peur qu’il ne finisse par l’y forcer, le jeune homme avait décidé de suivre Scabior dans ses rafles, passant ainsi peu de temps chez lui. Les rafles ayant lieu pendant la nuit, Malefoy se voyait témoin des horreurs des Mangemorts envers les Moldus : des enfants, arrachés à leurs parents qui étaient emmenés de force au ministère. Certaines fois, ils s’assuraient de briser leurs baguettes pour qu’Ombrage puisse les soumettre plus facilement au Baiser du Détraqueur.

Mais au-delà de ça, Malefoy participait activement aux recherches pour retrouver Potter. Bien qu’il n’ait qu’un désir sommaire de le capturer.

Tous les soirs, il s’accrochait à son miroir, tentant d’apercevoir quelque chose, d’entendre, mais rien. Hermione avait de toute évidence mis le miroir dans sa poche, ainsi il n’y avait que des bruissements sourds. Depuis leurs dernières conversations et après avoir vu le sang sur le visage et les mains de Yaxley, il se demandait si elle n’était pas…

Et enfin, un soir, un miracle eut lieu.

_ Hermione Granger, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas être entendu.

Soudain, il vit quelque chose. Un tissu beige… Puis des feuilles mortes, un craquement. Là où était Hermione, c’était la nuit. Comme l’endroit où Scabior faisait sa rafle. L’endroit semblait diablement familier de là où il se trouvait.

Une main s’abattit soudain sur son épaule, lui arrachant un glapissement effrayé.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? tonna Scabior. On les a trouvés. Deux enfants qui couraient vers l’est. Bouge-toi.

.

.

.

Hermione sortit pour son tour de garde, désireuse de prendre de la distance. L’automne s’installait, et ils n’avaient fait aucun progrès. Tous les endroits visités se révélaient être des véritables impasses pour eux, de même que leurs discussions qui tournaient en rond. Mais surtout, Ron portait l’Horcruxe en ce moment et se révélait être un véritable mufle. Il n’avait rien du garçon compatissant au Square Grimmaud, ou à l’ange qu’il avait été au Terrier.

Elle se sentait même affreusement seule.

Elle en avait marre de tourner en rond avec Harry, elle était irritée et affamée. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre.

Hermione se leva lentement. Ça faisait des lustres qu’elle n’avait plus entendu quoi que ce soit. Après un vague regard vers la tente où on pouvait entendre Ron jouer avec sa stupide radio, elle se leva pour aller voir la source de ce bruit.

.

.

.

_ Il est passé par là ! hurla Scabior.

Malefoy accéléra dans la montée et se dématérialisa pour slalomer plus vite entre les arbres. Une silhouette courant devant lui trébucha en regardant derrière elle et buta contre le tronc pour s’effondrer.

Malefoy atterrit juste à côté avec une grimace en imaginant la douleur. C’était un jeune garçon Moldu qui avait fui. Il attrapa la baguette alors qu’un autre Rafleur arrivait en courant.

_ Eh bien voilà ! C’est ce que j’appelle du bon travail.

Le Serpentard ne lui répondit pas, étudiant les alentours. Il lui semblait reconnaître cette vieille souche d’arbre et cette montée pleine de feuilles mortes. Serait-ce…

« Idiot, fit une voix dans sa tête, avec le nombre d’endroits qui se ressemblent dans une forêt… »

_ Allez, on les embarque, dit Scabior.

Malefoy les rejoignait quand il vit leur chef faire soudain demi-tour.

_ _Attendez_ …, dit-il lentement.

Il revint sur ses pas et prit une profonde inspiration.

__ C’est quoi cette odeur_  ?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Scabior était doué d’un odorat particulièrement développé et c’était la première fois qu’il agissait ainsi.

.

.

.

Hermione s’efforçait de retenir sa respiration alors que Scabior était pratiquement nez à nez avec elle. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine fétide lui parvenir.

_ _C’est quoi cette odeur_  ? demandait-il.

La Gryffondor n’avait d’yeux que pour lui, priant juste pour qu’il parte. Quand le Rafleur en eu finalement assez, et reprocha à ses camarades de s’être assis paresseusement dans l’herbe en attendant qu’il ait fini, il s’en alla rageusement.

Hermione expira silencieusement en se courbant, apeurée. C’était moins une.

C’est alors qu’un éclair blanc attira son attention, rendu bleuté dans la nuit. Hermione vit que l’un des Rafleurs, de dos, blond apparemment, avait laissé tomber quelque chose. Plus par curiosité que par besoin, elle se pencha pour étudier ce qu’il avait laissé tomber.

La seconde d’après, elle s’en saisissait avec des yeux ronds.

C’était une photo. D’elle et de ses parents.

_ Malefoy ? chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Est-ce qu’il savait pour ses parents ? Les Mangemorts les avaient-ils retrouvés ? Hermione s’élança à la poursuite des Rafleurs. Ces derniers étaient loin devant quand elle les eut à nouveau dans son champ de vision et l’un d’eux transplana. L’autre l’imita peu après. Elle se mit à courir à perdre haleine, mais tout à coup, une main surgit sans prévenir et la tira en arrière pour la cacher derrière un tronc rugueux.

Hermione poussa un cri.

_ Chut ! lui intima Malefoy en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

Il poussa un juron en voyant Scabior se retourner.

_ Eh ! aboya-t-il. Tu viens ?

Hermione se débattit avec un gémissement sourd, mais Malefoy raffermit sa prise avant de mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme tordit le coup pour que seule sa tête soit visible de derrière l’arbre.

_ Je te rejoins bientôt.

Scabior leva les yeux au ciel et transplana. Hermione tourna la tête, dubitative quant à l’attitude du Serpentard. Dès lors qu’elle entendit le craquement significatif du transplanage, elle tenta de l’écarter d’elle.

_ T…Toi, haleta-t-elle

Malefoy la reconnaissait à peine. Sa peau était blême dans la nuit et elle tremblait de froid. Ou peut-être était-ce la faim, s’il en jugeait sa maigreur inquiétante. Hermione le toisait avec incrédulité et défi.

_ Je te cherche depuis des mois, bredouilla-t-il.

Il n’en revenait pas qu’elle soit là, devant lui. Mais Hermione semblait peu disposée à lui parler.

_ _Impedimenta_  ! s’écria-t-elle.

Malefoy poussa un cri de douleur et trébucha alors qu’Hermione le repoussait violemment et tournait les talons pour s’enfuir derechef de l’autre côté.

_ Attends ! lui intima-t-il en s’élançant à sa poursuite.

Hermione mangeait si peu qu’elle était faible et courait peu vite. Pourtant, elle utilisa ses dernières forces comme pour se jeter dans le périmètre de protection qu’elle avait établi. Malefoy la vit disparaître sous ses yeux et ralentit sa course. Il regardait sans voir Hermione qui était à genoux dans la terre, le regardant les yeux plein de larmes.

_ Ok ok ! dit-il en levant les mains. Je ne suis pas venu en ennemi. J’ai vu la forêt dans le Miroir.

La Gryffondor hésitait sérieusement à courir à la tente pour dire à Harry et Ron qu’il fallait absolument partir.

_ Granger… je suis pas…, commença Malefoy, qui semblait chercher ses mots.

Il finit par soupirer avant de reprendre :

_ Ça craint dehors. Les rafles ont lieu dans tout le pays. Je…Je les aide à capturer les autres.

Hermione s’était relevée lentement sans quitter Malefoy des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle voyait qu’il semblait aussi désorienté et esseulé qu’elle. Malefoy se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

_ J’ai infligé tellement de fois le sortilège Doloris que… je ne ressens plus rien. J’ai capturé tellement pour _son_ compte, et j’ai vu des gens mourir. Mais quand ils m’ont demandé de tuer la fille Burbage, je…

La Gryffondor sentit des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. Ainsi la famille de son ancienne professeur d’étude des Moldus avait payé le prix d’un sang dit « impur ». Elle voyait Malefoy en pleine détresse qui lui rappelait la sienne. Le Serpentard semblait avoir gardé tout ça pour lui depuis bien longtemps.

_ Je n’ai pas pu la tuer, termina-t-il dans un chuchotement étranglé. Ils me disent que je fais un « bon travail » mais, tous les soirs je vois leurs visages…

Hermione fit un pas hésitant vers lui. Il était au bord des larmes.

_ Aide-moi encore, implora-t-il.

Malefoy ne voyait rien, ne savait pas s’il parlait dans le vide, si Hermione était encore là, ou pire, si d’autres étaient là. Il se détestait de voir qu’elle était encore le seul espoir auquel il s’accrochait. Mais après des mois de ténèbres, il ne pouvait plus porter ce fardeau et ce masque. Alors qu’il cherchait une réponse désespérément du regard, il sentit comme une main sur sa joue et se figea dans un hoquet.

Hermione, toujours invisible pour lui, avait posé la main sur sa joue. Il eut un espèce de rire nerveux à travers ses larmes.

_ Je suis une horrible personne, hein ? chuchota-t-il.

Il fit un pas en arrière, tendant vaguement la main en avant. Pendant des secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il ne sentit rien. Puis une main se glissa dans la sienne. Il la sentait. Hermione.

Craintivement, il fit encore un pas en arrière, la main entrouverte. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu’à ce que le visage farouche d’Hermione apparaisse sous ses yeux, les joues striées de larmes. Il s’arrêta, mais elle continua à avancer jusqu’à appuyer son front sur son torse, laissant échapper un sanglot.

Et les bras de Malefoy se refermèrent sur elle.

.

.

.


	9. Souffler sur les braises

 

 

Ils s’étaient assis contre un tronc, comme lors de leur petite escapade dans la Forêt Interdite. Hermione contemplait avec un sourire triste les photos de sa famille que Malefoy lui avait données.

_ Tu as réussi à leur enlever le sort ?

_ Après une cinquantaine d’essai, avoua-t-il.

_ Est-ce que…les autres…

_ Ils ne savent pas, reprit Malefoy. Ils croient que la maison a été reprise par d’autres Sangs…de Moldus, corrigea-t-il.

Il vit sur le visage d’Hermione qu’elle appréciait cet effort de sa part et se sentit plus léger. Les Mangemorts n’appelaient les Moldus que par le terme « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

_ Ils n’en savent pas plus, mais ont décidé de garder un œil sur la maison. Les Rafleurs cherchent encore à mettre la main sur toi.

Hermione resserra ses bras autour d’elle.

_ Ma tête est mise à prix ? murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne m’attrapes pas, comme tu le devrais ? demanda-t-elle en tordant le cou pour voir son expression.

Il jeta vaguement la brindille d’une branche qu’il triturait avant de tenter :

_ J’ai bien assez d’argent comme ça, Granger.

Ce n’était plus Hermione ? La Gryffondor n’insista pas, comprenant qu’elle ne pouvait pas le pousser, bien qu’elle en ait cruellement envie. Quand elle détourna la tête, il en profita pour l’étudier. De toute évidence, elle vagabondait comme ça depuis un moment, avec ses joues creuses et ses pulls dans lesquels elle flottait.

Hermione était consciente que Malefoy n’était pas exactement la meilleure compagnie, mais entre un Harry désemparé et un Ron grognon, lourd et décevant, elle l’accueillait à bras ouverts.

_ Malefoy, fit-t-elle d’un ton sérieux. J’ai besoin de te demander…

C’était une situation délicate. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se donner des informations confidentielles. Malefoy la vit fermer les yeux avant de chuchoter :

_ Co…Est-ce que…tu sais si Kreattur…

Sa voix se brisa et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, tourmenté entre lui communiquer ce qu’elle n’était pas censée savoir ou de faire comme s’il ne savait pas.

_ …Est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait du mal ? termina Hermione, larmoyante.

Après une éternité, il répondit :

_ Il s’est enfui avant qu’on ne mette la main sur lui.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et se laissa aller contre l’arbre. Malefoy la regarda d’un air amusé. Rien que ça lui faisait complètement oublier l’amertume qu’il y avait eu quand Yaxley leur a remonté les bretelles et le sortilège Doloris qu’il avait subi pour ça. Il eut presque le sentiment d’avoir fait une bonne action.

_ C’est de ta faute, d’abord mon elfe de maison, maintenant celui de ma tante, marmonna-t-il d’un ton faussement irrité. Les elfes s’émancipent trop à ton contact.

Cette déclaration réjouit Hermione et donna à Malefoy une sensation étrange au creux de l’estomac.

_ Comme quoi rien n’est perdu. Les elfes ont besoin de quelqu’un qui leur explique qu’ils ont des droits.

_ Toi et des histoires de SALE…

_ Pas _sale_  ! protesta machinalement Hermione en le poussant légèrement du coude. On dit S.A.L.E…

Il y eut un silence, puis Malefoy pouffa de rire.

_ Quelle idée de l’appeler comme ça aussi, dit-il.

Il la poussa doucement du coude elle aussi en détournant la tête. Il fut certain qu’Hermione avait eu un léger sourire.

.

.

.

 

_ Il faut que tu retournes à Poudlard.

Malefoy eut une grimace.

_ Je n’ai pas vraiment la tête à aller chercher mes ASPIC en ce moment, Granger, répondit-il.

_ Ce n’est pas pour ça, lui dit Hermione.

Elle fit une pause avant de continuer d’une voix hésitante :

_ Si tu restes dehors trop longtemps…face à tout ça…tu ne pourras pas en ressortir…

Malefoy sentit son estomac se nouer. Hermione se taisait, mais il savait qu’elle brûlait d’envie de lui dire qu’elle n’appréciait pas ce qu’il faisait avec Scabior.

_ Tu crois que je vais devenir comme eux ? demanda-t-il d’un ton un peu trop brusque.

_ Je crois, répondit Hermione en choisissant ses mots avec soin, que la guerre fait faire à tout le monde d’horribles choses. Et que, tôt ou tard, tu n’auras plus le choix…

Le Serpentard détourna la tête.

_ Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, hein ?

_ Je crois juste que tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance pour te sauver des crimes des Mangemorts. Ni moi ni personne d’ailleurs. S’il te plaît, Malefoy, penses-y ?

Hermione tourna la tête, semblant avoir entendu quelque chose que Malefoy n’avait pas entendu.

_ Je dois partir, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Le Serpentard se mit face à elle et demanda :

_ Tu comptes garder le miroir ?

Hermione le jaugea pendant un moment, avant de dire :

_ A condition que tu ne recommences pas à m’espionner… je pourrai considérer de le garder.

Malefoy eut un bref rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire. Machinalement, Hermione voulut lui tapoter l’épaule mais, hésitante, elle s’arrêta à mi-chemin, le bras tendu.

Malefoy regarda ses doigts rendus blafards sous les flammes bleutés qu’il avait fait jaillir.

_ Peur que je ne te contamine ? demanda-t-il, sans aucune animosité toutefois.

_ Je suis une « Sang-de-Bourbe », rappelle-toi, lui répondit Hermione, mi moqueuse, mi amère.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, mais s’avança jusqu’à ce que les doigts d’Hermione effleurent son épaule, puis sa main. Sa peau brûlait sous le tissu. Hermione lâcha un petit rire nerveux face au ridicule de la situation.

Malefoy continua cependant à s’avancer laissant la main d’Hermione glisser sur son épaule, puis son avant-bras, puis son coude.

Ils étaient si proches qu’elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle non plus. Le vent soufflait atrocement quand ils s’enlacèrent dans une étreinte ferme qu’aucun d’eux n’avait eue depuis bien trop longtemps.

Hermione sentait que c’était différent des fois où elle avait serré Harry ou Ron dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose d’autre, comme la nuit où elle était venue le voir, au Terrier. Ce feu qui brûlait en elle. Il semblait même respirer son parfum, mais ce n’était pas malsain comme quand Scabior l’avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

Il était plus grand qu’elle et elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle sentit que les doigts de Malefoy effleuraient la peau nue de ses hanches, dénudées par son T-shirt devenu trop petit. Inconsciemment, Hermione entortilla ses doigts dans le tissu de son manteau.

Quand Malefoy fit mine de lâcher, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Une fraction de seconde, il regarda ses lèvres.

Le cœur d’Hermione bondit, et son corps bougea seul, sa tête trop engourdie pour penser. Ils ne s’étaient plus embrassés depuis des mois, et ce baiser après cette longue pause semblait avoir décuplé leur ardeur. Dès l’instant où elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Malefoy l’enserra comme un étau d’une main et lui saisit la nuque de l’autre, lui rendant son baiser comme s’il n’allait plus jamais la voir.

Elle chuchota quelque chose contre ses lèvres, et il arrêta de l’embrasser pour la regarder dans les yeux, pas sûr d’avoir bien compris. Elle rougit face à son regard, mais avant qu’ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit d’autre, un craquement se fit entendre.

Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête, et Hermione chuchota, alarmée :

_ Je dois partir.

Et elle s’extirpa de son emprise avec un dernier regard.

_ Au revoir, dit la jeune femme précipitamment.

Et elle fit une dizaine de pas pour disparaître sous ses yeux.

.

.

.

Le dîner composé de quelques maigres champignons et de bouts de poissons ne passait pas. Ils n’avaient rien trouvé d’autre à manger, et Ron s’était allongé en leur tournant le dos, ayant renoncé à triturer la radio.

Hermione lui jeta un regard triste et déçu et reporta son attention sur les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , son dictionnaire de runes ouvert sur le bras du fauteuil. Mais après cinq minutes, il devint évident qu’elle ne pouvait absolument pas se concentrer, et cette fois elle ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur Ron et sa radio.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et rejeta lentement la tête en arrière. Il faisait froid dans la tente, mais pourtant elle sentait tout son corps en feu, particulièrement les endroits où Malefoy l’avait embrassée et touchée…Un long soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres et elle croisa doucement ses jambes à ce souvenir, comme si le vent frais qui passait par les pans de la tente la caressait toute entière, lui arrachant des frissons tout le long de la colonne.

Si elle avait porté ce T-shirt datant de sa cinquième année, le plus court qu’elle avait mais dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer, Hermione se demandait si Malefoy n’aurait pas directement passé ses mains sous son haut pour la caresser de ses mains brûlantes, puis descendre jusqu’à la fermeture de son jean, tandis que ses lèvres brûlantes titilleraient son cou pour lui arracher un gémissement de…

_ Hermione ?

La Gryffondor ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Harry qui se tenait devant elle, avec le parchemin où ils avaient noté la liste des endroits à visiter pour les Horcruxes.

_ Je crois que l’ancien orphelinat de Vol…

Le grognement de Ron l’interrompit et Harry reprit, exaspéré :

_ De Tu-Sais-Qui n’est pas le meilleur endroit. Je ne pense pas qu’il irait jusqu’à y cacher un Horcruxe.

La torpeur dans laquelle Hermione était quelques secondes plus tôt disparut d’un coup. C’était le retour à la réalité, le retour des pensées sombres de leur situation, renforcé par l’éclat doré du médaillon qu’elle voyait briller au cou d’Harry.

En soupirant, elle ferma son livre et le laissa s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

.

.

.

Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut.

En rentrant, il était directement allé dans sa chambre afin d’échapper à Avery et à leur nouvelle victime, pensant profiter de cet instant de quiétude qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis un moment.

Par bonheur, sa mère n’était pas revenue le harceler pour qu’il retourne à Poudlard et il s’était étendu tout habillé dans son lit, pris d’un fort désir de somnoler.

Granger avait dit son prénom contre ses lèvres. Mais ce gémissement avait été différent de tous les autres. Il était légèrement étouffé, tremblant…plein de désir. C’était la première fois qu’une fille avait ouvertement fait de la sorte avec lui.

Dans ses rêves, elle était habillée de sa robe rouge qu’il avait vue le jour du mariage du garçon Weasley, et ils s’étaient enlacés à nouveau. Il l’avait embrassé et passé des mains sous sa robe, caressant sa peau douce...

Son murmure s’était transformé en gémissement, puis en soupir, puis en cri…

Malefoy se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un juron sonore.

Bon sang, ce n’était pas le moment de compliquer les choses.

C’était trop tard… les choses étaient déjà devenues plus compliquées.

.

.

.


	10. La peine vient des deux camps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait tout ce temps ?  
> Désolée, occupée, que voulez-vous :'(

 

 

Chapitre 9

 

Des mois passèrent. Malefoy n’était pas retourné à Poudlard mais avait résolu de ne plus prendre part aux activités des Rafleurs. Il n’avait plus croisé Hermione depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais il lui arrivait parfois de croiser ses yeux dans le Miroir à Double Sens. Ils ne se parlaient quasiment pas dans ces moments-là, ne sachant pas quoi dire… mais rien que sa présence lui suffisait à se sentir moins seul.

Néanmoins, après trois semaines d’absence, Bellatrix elle-même vint mettre fin à sa léthargie.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous prend pour la risée depuis que Rogue a fait le sale boulot à ta place, cracha-t-elle. Et tu oses te tourner les pouces pendant ce temps ?!

_ Calme-toi, Bella, murmura Narcissa en se postant entre son fils et sa sœur avant que cette dernière ne lui fiche une raclée. Ne fais pas une scène.

_ Me calmer ? se récria cette dernière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me fait plus confiance à cause de lui !

Furieuse, elle sortit sa baguette.

_ Bellatrix ! avertit Narcissa.

Mais l’interpellée semblait sourde à ses protestations.

_ A toi de voir, Cissy ! Ou tu me laisses m’en occuper tant que je lui laisse une chance, ou j’appelle Greyback.

A ses mots, Narcissa devint livide.

_ Je t’en prie, plaida-t-elle.

Bellatrix l’ignora une nouvelle fois.

_ On a repéré un dissident, dit-elle en direction de Malefoy. Un petit salopard du nom de Bolkens. Il a écrit certains articles pour le _Chicaneur_. Rookwood l’a localisé à Londres, dans une bibliothèque. On va le rejoindre ! Et crois-moi que Rookwood n’est pas commode avec les échecs en mission…

Malefoy jeta un coup d’œil à sa mère, mais déjà, les doigts griffus de sa tante lui agrippèrent la nuque et le fit transplaner de force.

.

.

.

_ Ron, s’il te plaît, supplia Hermione.

Le préfet des Gryffondors était intraitable. Il l’attrapa doucement par le bras et vérifia qu’Harry était toujours en vadrouille pour leur trouver à manger. Hermione voyait briller le médaillon sur sa poitrine et elle détourna la tête.

_ Tu dois quand même admettre que j’ai raison, chuchota-t-il. Harry nous mène en bateau.

_ Il ne ferait pas ça !

_ Je sais, mais regarde-toi ! Regarde-moi ! On n’est plus que l’ombre de nous-mêmes. Est-ce que seulement tu t’es posée la question de tes parents ? Et ma famille ? Aucune nouvelle !

Hermione essaya de se dégager mais il tint bon.

_ On essaie, Ron, assura-t-elle d’une voix faible. On essaie de se serrer les coudes sur les informations qu’on a…

_ Pourquoi tu n’avoues pas que tu es aussi déçue que moi, Hermione, répliqua ce dernier avec agacement.

_ C’est le médaillon qui parle, Ron, tu…

_ Même sans médaillon je te dirai la même chose.

Hermione le regarda et sentit son cœur se briser. Il n’était plus le même. Aucune pitié, aucune tendresse dans son regard, seulement de la colère et de l’amertume. C’était ça, leur quête des Horcruxes ? Une dernière danse avant la fin de leur amitié ?

_ Et toi ? Tu penses pareil, hein ?

La Gryffondor hésita :

_ Je…Je sais qu’Harry a du mal et j’aurai préféré qu’il sache ce qu’il fait, mais…on ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Il fait de son mieux

Sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Ron qui lui lança un regard froid avant de la lâcher brusquement.

_ Je vois.

_ Ron, s’il te plaît…

_ Laisse tomber… j’ai bien compris que je ne faisais pas le poids face au grand Harry Potter.

Et il la laissa seule, dans le froid, pour ramasser les branches pour le feu. En proie à une solitude qu’elle ne pouvait supporter, Hermione sortit machinalement le Miroir à Double Sens.

_ Drago Malefoy, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Comme toujours ou presque, elle y vit les ténèbres. Mais des voix étouffées émanaient de l’objet.

Hermione jeta un œil derrière elle. Ron venait d’entrer dans la tente, où Harry terminait de préparer le thé. Elle tapota le miroir de sa baguette :

_ _Sonorus_ , chuchota-t-elle.

La voix rocailleuse de Rookwood la fit sursauter.

_ Ce salaud s’est caché à Londres, parmi ces Sangs-de-Bourbe.

_ Il ne vaut pas mieux qu’eux ! Il n’avait pas qu’à pas écrire toutes ces idioties dans le _Chicaneur_ s’il avait peur pour sa peau !

_ Où a-t-il été localisé ?

_ A Londres. Plus précisément…

Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir. Ils devaient aller à Londres, eux aussi, afin de faire des recherches sur l’orphelinat où Voldemort avait grandi…

.

.

.

Elle avait laissé Harry et Ron dans une campagne non loin de Londres pour aller glaner des informations sur l’orphelinat Wool. La Gryffondor éprouva une sensation de bien-être en entrant dans une bibliothèque. C’était la première fois depuis tellement longtemps.

Les rayonnages bourrés à craquer de livres, le silence relatif, et pratiquement personne à cette heure, si ce n’était qu’un groupe de jeunes Moldus apparemment plongés dans un travail commun et quelques hommes plus âgés… Hermione eut brièvement l’impression que plus rien n’existait, et qu’elle n’était qu’une jeune étudiante de Poudlard venue emprunter des livres pour réviser ses ASPICS.

Sous la cape d’invisibilité, Hermione feuilletait un livre parlant des vieux bâtiments qui avaient fait la renommée de Londres. Elle poussa un soupir.

Comme elle le pensait, Wool avait été détruit. Dépitée, la Gryffondor, remit le livre à sa place. Sa poche de jean, trop petite, laissa encore dépasser le miroir.

C’était un dilemme : rester sur ce qu’il y avait de plus important – la mission des Horcruxes, bien qu’ils soient complètement perdus – ou aider un sorcier innocent.

Si elle se faisait prendre, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Jamais Harry et Ron ne pourraient survivre sans elles

.

.

.

Malefoy entra dans l’église et se posta à un banc non loin avec un pamphlet pris au hasard pour se cacher derrière. Il y avait peu de gens dans cet endroit. Une odeur entêtante d’encens qui lui rappelait la classe du professeur Trelawney flottait dans l’air.

Un groupe de vieilles femmes priaient non loin de lui, ainsi que deux hommes tout devant, et enfin, sa cible : assise devant lui tout près d’une quinquagénaire plongée dans une profonde méditation.

Rookwood s’installa près de lui.

_ L’endroit regorge de Sangs-de-Bourbe, murmura-t-il d’une voix si basse que Malefoy dut tendre l’oreille. Je veux une capture en douceur.

Bolkens, le sorcier de sang-mêlé ayant écrit quelques articles pour le _Chicaneur_ se leva, fit un signe de croix avant de se diriger dans l’arrière-salle. Malefoy regarda deux Mangemorts passer par la gauche des bancs d’un pas silencieux pour l’appréhender.

_ C’est parti, murmura Rookwood.

Malefoy sentit sa gorge se serrer en pensant à ce pauvre homme qui serait arrêté. Cependant, après quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que cela prenait trop de temps.

_ Bon sang, ronchonna Rookwood. Deux sorciers ne peuvent donc pas capturer une fripouille comme Bolkens ? Je n’ai que des incompétents ! Si on n’était pas en manque d’effectif, je les jetterai aux Détraqueurs…

Malefoy ne répondit pas, se prenant un coup de la part du Mangemort.

_ Ne reste pas planté là, maugréa Rookwood dans un chuchotement profondément irrité, va donc voir ce qu’il se passe.

Ravalant un soupir, le Serpentard sortit discrètement sa baguette et marcha à son tour le long de l’église, passant à côté de l’autel pour se rendre dans la petite salle. Il se retourna, incertain, vers Rookwood qui le suivait du regard, avant d’ouvrir la porte à son tour.

_ Attention ! s’écria quelqu’un.

Malefoy se baissa à temps pour éviter un rayon blanc qui s’écrasa sur la porte, la fermant d’un claquement. Le Serpentard plongea derrière une armoire.

_ Attention !

_ Vous ne m’aurez pas ! s’écria une voix fluette.

Malefoy risqua un œil. Bolkens était caché derrière le bureau, prêt à s’enfuir par la fenêtre qui était juste derrière. Un éclair percuta son ami Mangemort qui s’écroula par terre, stupéfixé.

Ce fut le silence. Malefoy vit avec horreur que ses deux collègues étaient déjà à terre. Rookwood allait les tuer. Quand Bolkens ouvrit la fenêtre d’un coup de baguette il réagit aussitôt :

__ Stupéfix_!

Il visa à côté. Le sorcier s’envola dehors dans un claquement de volet.

Malefoy sortit de sa cachette pour le poursuivre, mais avant qu’il ne puisse bouger, une main tenant une baguette apparut dans l’air juste devant lui.

_ Un pas de plus et je te stupéfixe ! dit froidement une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Malefoy eut un sursaut. A quelques centimètres de lui, Hermione enleva la cape d’invisibilité et le toisa de haut en bas.

_ Je t’avais dit de retourner à Poudlard, Malefoy, lança-t-elle d’un ton sans-réplique. Regarde-toi… à pourchasser de pauvres sorciers innocents. Tu me disais avoir des remords, ça ne t’empêche pas de recommencer…

Le jeune homme n’en revenait pas.

_ Qu’est-ce que…Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hermione secoua la tête tristement.

_ A quoi d’autre j’aurai pu m’attendre avec toi…

Elle le força à reculer, ce qu’il fit d’un pas lent.

_ Qui d’autre est là ?

Malefoy cligna des yeux, réalisant brusquement que ce n’était pas un rêve : Granger était là, devant lui.

_ L’endroit est encerclé de Mangemorts, Granger, répondit-il en jetant un vague coup d’œil derrière lui. Je te conseille de partir.

_ Non, c’est vous qui allez partir, répliqua Hermione sèchement. Tu vas aller dire à ton cher ami Rookwood que Bolkens s’est enfui et c’est tout.

Malefoy ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Hermione ne comprenait pas.

_ Rookwood n’est pas mon ami. Je suis juste sous ses ordres.

_ Oh s’il te plaît, n’essaie même pas de te dédouaner…

_ Granger, ils vont arriver d’une minute à l’autre, tu n’as plus le temps ! s’écria le Serpentard. _Va-t-en !_

Mais elle était plus entêtée que jamais.

_ Je ne partirai pas avant d’être sûre qu’il soit assez loin pour être hors de danger ! Inutile d’insister !

Rookwood allait venir, Malefoy le savait. Il n’avait plus le choix. Sa baguette bougea si vite qu’Hermione n’eut même pas le temps de réagir.

_ _Impero_  !

La jeune fille se sentit soudain extrêmement docile et arrêta de menacer Malefoy de sa baguette. Ce dernier ramassa la cape d’invisibilité et la força à reculer dans le coin de la pièce.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il à voix basse. Maintenant, tais-toi, ne bouge pas. Pas un bruit. Comme une statue. Jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus personne.

Si Hermione n’était pas soumise au sortilège, il savait qu’elle l’aurait vertement crié dessus, non sans lui offrir un regard perçant. Malefoy eut juste le temps de la recouvrir de la cape avant que Rookwood n’ouvre brusquement la porte.

En voyant deux Mangemorts à terre, il poussa un juron.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

_ Bolkens, répondit Malefoy d’une pauvre voix en évitant le regard du Mangemort. Il s’est enfui par la fenêtre il… il nous a pris par surprise.

Rookwood vit rouge. Il bouscula Malefoy pour s’avancer vers la fenêtre en fulminant.

_ Et toi ! répliqua-t-il d’une voix tranchante qui faisait froid dans le dos. Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu n’es pas à terre et tu restes là à te tourner les pouces alors que notre cible s’enfuit ?

Malefoy allait répondre mais Rookwood en avait assez. Il pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy et tonna :

_ _Endoloris_!

Bellatrix avait entraîné Malefoy à résister au sortilège Doloris, mais la haine de Rokwood était telle que le sortilège était surpuissant : il ne put retenir le cri de couleur. Ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus. Rookwood l’attrapa par le col alors qu’il flanchait pour s’étaler au sol et lui cracha au visage :

_ Espèce de pourri… j’enverrai Greyback s’occuper de ton cas. _Endoloris_  !

Malefoy poussa un nouveau cri de douleur qui perça les tympans de Rookwood. Ce dernier fit la moue et l’envoya s’écraser contre le bureau derrière lequel Bolkens s’était réfugié quelques instants plus tôt.

__ Enervatum,_ marmonna-t-il en réveillant ses deux autres comparses avant de leur donner un coup de pied bien senti dans le ventre. Debout ! Fainéants ! Bon à rien !

Les Mangemorts, abasourdis, se laissèrent entraîner par Rookwood qui hurla :

_ Allez, grouillez-vous ! On a une poignée de Sangs-de-Bourbe à s’occuper. Et toi, trouve Bolkens !

Et il ferma la porte avec les deux autres Mangemorts au regard désabusé. Malefoy se redressa péniblement, le souffle court. Au moins, Rookwood n’était pas aussi colérique que Bellatrix ou pire, Greyback. Il boitilla jusqu’au coin où il avait laissé Hermione, tâtonnant jusqu’à sentir la cape d’invisibilité sous ses doigts qu’il retira.

Hermione était telle qu’il l’avait laissée, comme une personne qui aurait été pétrifiée. La seule différence résidait dans son regard horrifié et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Malefoy poussa un long soupir.

_ Ils ne vont pas tarder à chercher dans les alentours, précisa-t-il. Je dois nettoyer l’endroit.

Hermione, toujours immobile à cause de l’Impérium, entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa échapper dans un souffle :

_ C’est ce qu’il se passe pour toi à chaque fois que tu échoues une mission ?

Malefoy évita son regard.

_ Ce n’est pas si pire, maugréa-t-il. Rookwood était énervé. Si tu savais ce que…

Il ne put continuer et préféra changer de sujet.

_ Bolkens a probablement déjà transplané. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant, pars.

Hermione renifla avant de dire :

_ Je ne pars pas avant d’être sûr que tu vas bien.

C’était inattendu de sa part. Malefoy la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu’elle soutenait son regard. A part sa mère, personne ne lui avait dit une chose pareille. Son cœur se serra et il sentit une chaleur inonder son cœur. Hésitant, il se pencha vers elle, suspendit son mouvement d’une fraction de seconde avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aussitôt, elle se pressa contre lui, prenant ses mains pour les faire glisser sur sa taille. Malefoy recula et rompit le baiser. Il sembla tergiverser mais finit par lâcher:

_ Granger…Tu sais que tu n’agis plus sous l’Impérium…n’est-ce pas ?

Il la regardait d’un air interrogateur. Hermione le considéra pendant un moment et répondit dans un murmure :

_ Je sais…

Et, doucement, elle fit glisser ses mains sur sa nuque pour l’attirer vers elle dans une étreinte passionnée, se plaquant d’elle-même contre le mur pour sentir toutes les courbes de son corps contre elle. Les doigts de Malefoy se crispèrent sur son pull alors qu’Hermione commençaient à soupirer. C’était tout ce qu’il avait vu dans ses rêves, c’était elle qui initiait le mouvement.

Mais ce n’était ni le moment, ni l’endroit. Et il y avait autre chose. Une chose qui l’avait travaillé et conforté dans l’idée qu’il n’était qu’un second choix pour elle. Il lui fallait être sûr.

_ Attends, interrompit Malefoy en saisissant Hermione par les épaules.

L’interpellée s’apprêtait à l’ignorer et l’embrasser de nouveau, mais il raffermit la pression sur ses épaules en la toisant avec les yeux plissés.

_ Et je crois que tu oublies…Weasley ?

Ce fut un effet immédiat : Hermione se figea et s’écarta pour le considérer. Elle passa en quelques secondes de la surprise, puis la honte, puis l’embarras et enfin la culpabilité. Sa réaction n’étonnait guère Malefoy, étant donné qu’elle vivait littéralement avec Weasley. Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de se sentir réduit à un rôle secondaire dans sa vie. Pourquoi était-elle si passionnée avec lui si Ron Weasley était encore clairement un obstacle entre eux ? Hermione se dégagea et alla au milieu de la pièce

_ Est-ce que…est-ce que Bolkens va vraiment s’en sortir ? demanda-t-elle vaguement en désignant la fenêtre par laquelle le journaliste s’était enfui.

Elle était rouge comme une tomate et évitait son regard, comme pour tenter d’oublier ce qu’il s’était passé. Malefoy ravala un soupir de déception et secoua la tête.

_ Les Mangemorts ont des chances de le retrouver s’il utilise à nouveau sa baguette, affirma-t-il à contrecœur. La seule chance qu’il ait serait de quitter le pays pendant quelques temps.

Hermione hocha la tête et bredouilla :

_ Je…Je vais partir, alors.

Elle ramassa sa cape d’invisibilité qu’elle mit sur elle. Malefoy se maudit tout à coup d’avoir parlé de Weasley. Peut-être aurait-il été mieux de s’étreindre et rester dans le déni qu’un autre garçon avait son cœur.

_ Au revoir, Malefoy, dit Hermione d’une voix sourde.

Et elle transplana dans un craquement sonore. Malefoy se sentit comme le dernier des idiots tout à coup.

.

.

.

_ Plus rien ? insista Harry.

_ Si, une tour de bureaux, répondit Hermione d’une voix lasse. Mais non, il n’a pas été reconstruit autre part. J’ai demandé.

La préfète des Gryffondors regarda d’un air navré son ami se laisser aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, l’air particulièrement dépité. Elle-même ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir coupable de revenir avec une aussi mauvaise nouvelle.

_ _On pourrait peut-être essayer de creuser dans les fondations ? suggéra-t-elle sans grande conviction_.

_— Ce n’est pas là qu’il aurait caché un Horcruxe, répondit Harry._

Hermione le savais, mais l’entendre était pire. Ron était en train de jouer avec son Déluminateur et ne put s’empêcher de faire la remarque :

_ Tu as passé toute l’après-midi à Londres et tu n’as même pas pu ramener quelque chose à manger ?

_ Je n’y ai pas pensé, Ron, répondit Hermione d’un ton las en essayant de cacher son irritation. Et si tu avais écouté tout à l’heure, j’étais en train de dire à Harry que Londres grouillaient de Mangemorts ! Ç’aurait é été trop risqué.

_ Bien sûr, marmonna le dernier des garçons Weasley, ça va nous avancer plus de mourir de faim.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il alla s’étendre sur son lit. Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry. Tous les deux étaient en colère, mais se retenaient car ils savaient qu’ils ne devaient pas perturber le fragile équilibre qui les maintenait encore tous soudés.

_ Je vais préparer le dîner, marmonna Hermione en se levant.

_ Non, décida Harry. Va t’allonger un peu. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose.

 Hermione eut un pauvre sourire reconnaissant et ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle alla s’étendre sur son lit et s’enfouit intégralement sous ses couvertures pour ne plus voir Ron. Elle s’endormit bientôt, se sentant tout à coup épuisée et vidée.

Son sommeil fut agité…devant elle, elle voyait Malefoy se faire torturer avec le sortilège Doloris par une silhouette échevelée qu’elle ne put distinguer. Et le Serpentard se tordait de douleur sur le sol sans qu’elle ne puisse rien faire. Hermione avait beau vouloir hurler elle avait l’impression que ses lèvres étaient scellées… Elle bascula dans les ténèbres…elle avait chaud…très chaud…une aura l’enveloppait toute entière, déposait des baisers dans son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, des mains qui la caressaient partout à la fois. Elle savait que c’était lui, bien qu’elle ne le vit pas. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et se laissa tomber par terre, offerte. Un énorme soupir de félicité s’échappa de ses lèvres, un soupir qui menaçait de devenir plus rauque, plus sensuel, plus…

_ …l’air infect…

_ Il n’y avait pas autre chose…

Les voix d’Harry et Ron lui parvinrent de loin. Hermione gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

_ Hermione ? l’appela Harry de loin.

Ravalant un long soupir trahissant sa fatigue, Hermione se résolut à finalement sortir de sous les draps pour manger le maigre dîner de baies et de champignons qu’Harry avait ramenés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous connaissez ce sentiment de frustration quand on a genre une superbe idée mais qu'il faut finir une autre fanfiction avant de commencer ? 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à lâcher un kudos et un commentaire ! :)


	11. Rupture

 

 

Encore deux semaines sans nouvelles.

Malefoy se maudissait d’avoir parlé de Weasley. Peut-être que leurs brèves rencontres auraient été suffisantes pour qu’elle ne soit plus déchirée entre lui et eux. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les activités des Mangemorts lui retiraient ce qu’il avait d’innocence et d’espoir dans ce monde.

_ Je t’emmène avec moi, grogna Rosier lors d’une énième réunion. Nous avons trouvé une Cracmolle du nom de Fitzgerald, dans la banlieue sud de Manchester. Apparemment, elle a aidé plusieurs Sang-de-Bourbes à fuir le pays.

_ Yaxley ne pourra pas s’occuper d’elle, précisa Narcissa aussitôt. Le département de la justice magique est déjà débordé.

Le Mangemort eut un bref ricanement avant de saisir Malefoy par la peau du cou.

_ Qui a parlé de déranger Yaxley pour une futilité pareille ?

Le jeune Serpentard ouvrit des yeux ronds. Non…Tout mais pas ça. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Narcissa intervint :

_ Rosier, Lucius serait plus qualifié pour s’occuper de cette affaire. Drago a déjà prouvé son incapacité à agir convenablement, et nous n’avons pas besoin de plus de Rafleurs stupéfixés. Souviens-toi l’aventure avec Rookwood.

_ Justement, répliqua Rosier, c’est Rookwood qui m’a conseillé d’endurcir le pauvre petit dernier. Il est persuadé qu’il le fait exprès !

Après un rictus, il se pencha vers Malefoy et murmura d’un ton menaçant :

_ Tu ne voudrais pas lui donner raison, hein Drago ?

Le concerné était paralysé par la panique, mais trouva juste la force de secouer la tête.

_ Bien, commenta Rosier, satisfait. Tu as une minute pour te préparer.

.

.

.

Hermione s’efforçait d’avaler sans grande conviction les morceaux de brochets rôtis qui traînaient dans son assiette. La jeune femme gardait obstinément la tête baissée sur son assiette, n’ayant aucune envie de voir le visage fatigué d’Harry alors que lui aussi peinait à avaler son dîner peu ragoûtant. Mais surtout, c’était Ron qu’elle redoutait, Ron et ses grimaces, ses remarques blessantes.

Et cela ne rata pas ce soir.

__ Ma mère est capable de faire surgir dans les airs de délicieux petits plats._

Ron était morose, mais rien que cette phrase suffit à faire trembler Hermione. Le fragile équilibre de paix qu’ils tentaient de maintenir menaçait de s’effondrer, une fois de plus.

.

.

.

_ Je n’ai rien fait ! Je le jure ! Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Inutile de nous faire marcher, tonna Rosier en donnant un violent coup de pied dans une commode.

Mme Fitzgerald était une quinquagénaire aux cheveux noirs tressés, un visage d’oiseau ridé et flasque avec de grands yeux verts terrorisés. Malefoy resta ostensiblement en arrière, refusant de regarder la scène. Cette femme était tombée avec un cri de terreur quand Scabior et ses amis Rafleurs se sont faits un plaisir d’apparaître juste sous son nez.

_ Arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots, maintenant. On a trouvé une quinzaine de Portoloin non autorisés par le ministère chez toi !

Plus par sadisme que par besoin, Scabior donna un coup dans la canne de Mme Fitzgerald, sur laquelle elle tentait désespérément de s’appuyer pour se relever.

_ Tu as fait passer une quinzaine de Sang-de-Bourbe par Portoloin vers les Etats-Unis ! Avoue ! _Endoloris_  !

Le hurlement de la vieille femme était insupportable. N’y tenant plus, Malefoy fit volte-face pour sortir, mais derrière lui, un Rafleur lui barrait le passage et le jaugea d’un air de défi. Il ne pouvait pas partir.

_ Alors, Drago ? lança-t-il à haute voix pour être sûr que tout le monde entende. On se défile ?

Le préfet de Serpentard dut à contrecœur se retourner et être témoin de ce spectacle répugnant. Rosier se tourna vers Malefoy et le saisit par le col pour le pousser.

_ Tue-la, qu’on en finisse, ordonna-t-il.

_ Qu…Quoi ? bredouilla Malefoy.

Non…Tout mais pas ça… Il pouvait jeter le sortilège Doloris s’il le fallait… mais pas l’autre.

_ Tu croyais qu’on allait l’emmener à Azkaban ? répliqua Scabior. Ou laisser Greyback s’occuper d’une affaire aussi mineure ? Dépêche-toi ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même nous a chargés d’aller voir Lovegood…

Malefoy regarda Mme Fitzgerald qui sanglotait devant lui. Elle se mit à genoux et lui agrippa le bas du manteau.

_ Non ! sanglota-t-elle d’une voix perçante. S’il vous plaît… par…par pitié ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! J’ai…J’ai un peu d’argent à Gringotts, mes parents…

_ De l’argent ! ricana Scabior. Donner de l’argent à un Malefoy ! Tu les entends ?

_ Ayez pitié, gémit Mme Fitzgerald qui pleurait de plus belle, je vous jure….je…je dirai tout au Ministère, je vous en supplie, jeune homme…

« Jeune homme »… Malefoy était de plus en plus incertain. Il tremblait tellement qu’il menaçait de lâcher sa baguette. Rosier eut un soupir d’agacement.

_ Dépêche-toi Drago ! s’écria-t-il. Fais la taire, maintenant !

Malefoy était prêt de s’évanouir. Même face à Dumbledore, il n’avait jamais eu l’impression d’être aussi proche de la mort. Sa baguette s’abaissa légèrement, prêt qu’il était à faillir à cette nouvelle mission et à subir le sortilège Doloris de nouveau. Mais, Rosier, excédé, saisit le poignet de Malefoy et dirigea lui-même la baguette sur Mme Fitzgerald.

_ _Avada Kedavra !_

La baguette de Malefoy vibra entre ses doigts et un éclair vert en sortit, frappant la vieille de plein fouet. Ses gémissements s’arrêtèrent aussitôt et elle tomba au sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Aussi ouverts d’horreur que l’étaient les yeux de Malefoy.

_ Bien, fit Scabior comme si de rien n’était. Maintenant, allons-nous-en. Les Détraqueurs ne vont pas tarder.

Rosier posa une main sur l’épaule de Malefoy qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la victime. Tuée d’un coup.

_ Il faut tout faire pour toi, hein ? répliqua Rosier sèchement.

Malefoy se dégagea soudain d’un mouvement d’épaule. Il fulminait, mais ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Le Serpentard transplana.

Il atterrit directement dans sa chambre où il s’effondra en pleurs. Il avait franchi la limite. Il avait tué quelqu’un.

.

.

.

_ _Ron, non….s’il te plaît…reviens, reviens !_

Hermione se précipita dehors et courut, trébuchant dans la boue. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Ron et lui agrippa le bras.

_ Ron, supplia-t-elle, ignorant les trombes d’eau glacées qui leur tombaient dessus. Ron, je t’en supplie, ne pars pas comme ça. Harry a besoin de nous…

Il se dégagea si brusquement qu’Hermione en fut choquée.

_ Non, Harry a besoin de _toi_. Et _tu_ as besoin d’Harry…c’est ça, hein ?

_ Ron ! insista-t-elle, en larmes. Ce n’est pas vrai, Harry a besoin de nous deux…

Elle se rapprocha de lui, mais il recula en se dégageant brusquement. Hermione eut l’impression qu’une longue lame transperçait tout son être.

_ Laisse-moi, tonna-t-il. Tu as dit tout ce que j’avais besoin d’entendre là-bas ! tonna Ron. Tu sais quoi ? J’ai cru que je pouvais te faire confiance. Mais en fait, tu n’es qu’une hypocrite ! Voilà au moins ce que tout ça m’a appris… Je ne veux plus te voir.

Hermione sentit une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine. Il savait où la blesser. Il savait où jouer, et il le savait. Devant elle, Ron transplana, la laissant seule.

_ Ron ! hurla-t-elle dans la nuit. Ron ! Reviens ! Ron je t’en supplie !

Mais il ne revint pas. Hermione revint trempée et en larmes dans la tente.

_ _Il…il est p…parti ! Il a transplané_  !

Elle sentit à peine Harry la recouvrir pour ne pas qu’elle attrape froid. La douleur et le chagrin masquaient tout.

Elle resta une bonne partie de la nuit, prostrée de cette manière, à pleurer. Ron était parti. Il les avait abandonnés, eux et leur combat contre Voldemort. Mais il avait fait des dommages irréparables en partant.

Harry lui tournait le dos. Peut-être dormait-il pour oublier, faisait-il semblant. Hermione s’en fichait. Ron était parti, malgré ses supplications.

Elle sortit dehors et courut dans la nuit, incapable de rester une seule minute dans cette tente où s’était déroulé ce drame. Elle remonta la pente jusqu’à cette vieille bâtisse qui avait autrefois était un gîte pour les randonnées du coin.

Ron avait insisté pour qu’ils y restent – une cabane semblait infiniment plus confortable que leur tente – mais elle avait objecté, disant qu’il était plus risqué que des Moldus ou des Mangemorts viennent par ici. Peut-être que si elle avait dit oui, il aurait été moins en colère et amer…et peut-être qu’il ne serait pas parti.

Hermione entra dans la vieille cabane, et s’effondra sur le canapé défoncé en face de ce qui avait été autrefois le comptoir d’accueil.

Et elle pleura tout son saoul.

.

.

.

Malefoy était resté étendu pendant des heures comme ça. La vision du cadavre de la Cracmole Fitzgerald figée dans une expression d’horreur s’était estompée, mais la peur ressentie était toujours là. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose s’était brisé à l’intérieur de lui.

Puis, il crut entendre un sanglot. Qui provenait de sa poche.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. L’entendre pleurer ne faisait que l’enfoncer dans son propre désespoir. Il avait ramené son avant-bras devant ses yeux pour ne voir que les ténèbres.

Et pendant longtemps, ils restèrent comme ça, à pleurer l’un avec l’autre.

.

.

.

Hermione avait posé sa tête sur le bras en bois du canapé et avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait encore des larmes sur ses joues, mais au moins, les sanglots incontrôlables s’étaient arrêtés.

Harry devait s’inquiéter, cela faisait déjà des heures qu’elle était partie sans rien dire…Mais s’il n’était pas à sa recherche, peut-être comprenait-il qu’elle avait autant que lui besoin de solitude. Le Miroir adossé à une pile de vieux catalogues émit quelques bruits. Malefoy avait dû parfaitement voir la carte du circuit de randonnée accrochée au bas du comptoir.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Hermione, elle entendit un craquement sonore dehors. Machinalement, elle prit sa baguette et se mit debout. La porte s’ouvrit dans un grincement. Il était là. Seul.

Hermione baissa sa baguette en voyant son visage émacié, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore gonflés par les larmes. Malefoy s’avança vers elle d’un pas lent et Hermione le laissa poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il tremblait et menaçait de céder à nouveau à une crise de larmes.

_ Ne me demande pas ce qu’il s’est passé, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure tremblant.

La détresse de sa voix toucha Hermione qui hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Avoir ce contact physique, quelqu’un contre elle pour qui elle comptait, c’était tout ce qu’elle demandait. Lentement, elle lâcha sa baguette qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sec et le prit dans ses bras. Il l’enlaça jusqu’à l’étouffer. Hermione émit un gémissement léger, mais le laissa faire. Elle en avait besoin.

Ses bras enserrèrent la taille de Malefoy jusqu’à lui faire mal aussi. Le jeune homme resserra sa prise, se demandant s’ils n’allaient pas tout simplement se briser mutuellement les os. Finalement, quand Hermione bougea pour se dégager, il la lâcha à regret. Mais la préfète des Gryffondors ne cherchait pas à se détacher de lui : ses mains glacées saisirent le visage de Malefoy, le forçant à relever la tête qu’il gardait baissée par la honte.

Elle l’embrassa à pleine bouche, tendrement, sentant ses larmes chaudes sur son visage. Il lui rendit son baiser dans l’énergie du désespoir tandis qu’il sentait Hermione prendre ses mains pour les passer sous son pull dans un gémissement.

Malefoy savait que c’était tout sauf une bonne idée. Ils étaient manifestement tous les deux en détresse, dans une situation qui n’aidait en rien. Mais le contact électrisant de sa peau engourdissait encore plus ses sens. Il caressa longuement ses hanches nues, si maigres et remonta le long de son dos nu. Elle était si douce. Les soupirs d’Hermione ne l’aidaient pas à s’arrêter. La Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur le canapé et l’entraîna avec elle.

Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent bientôt par terre, ne comptant que sur leur chaleur corporelle et leurs soupirs brûlants pour se réchauffer. Ils étaient aussi maladroits que pouvaient l’être deux adolescents inexpérimentés, mais avides de prolonger cette étreinte dont ils avaient tous les deux tant besoin, même s’ils savaient que c’était une décision qu’ils pourraient finir par regretter.

Il n’y avait aucune parole, aucun cri, que des gémissements, des soupirs. Malefoy l’embrassa tendrement pour se faire pardonner de la plainte sourde de douleur qui s’échappa de ses lèvres quand il se fondit en elle. Pour toute réponse, Hermione ferma les yeux, le corps tremblant de tristesse, la souffrance de la première fois venant s’ajouter à celle de son cœur brisé.

.

.

.

C’était le point de non-retour.

Malefoy savait qu’aucun d’eux ne pourrait faire mine d’ignorer ce qu’il s’était passé ce soir. Ce n’était pas comme ces baisers volés dans la salle de bains des préfets, au sommet de la tour d’astronomie, ou à Pré-Au-Lard.

Hermione ne disait rien contre lui, mais il sentait son souffle brûlant contre son cou. Cela ne s’était pas vraiment déroulé comme dans les visions que Malefoy avait eues, probablement dû à leur manque d’expérience et à quel point la situation était compliquée pour eux. Hermione effleura son épaule de ses lèvres, puis tourna la tête vers lui pour complètement remonter le long de son cou.

Malefoy resserra son emprise pour qu’elle se retrouve au-dessus de lui.

Quand ses mains remontèrent le long des cuisses de la jeune femme dont la respiration profonde trahissait le désir d’un contact plus approfondi, Malefoy se rendit compte que même la menace d’un millier de sortilèges Doloris pleuvant simultanément sur lui n’aurait pas pu l’arrêter.

.

.

.

Ils se rhabillèrent quand il ne resta plus que quelques heures avant l’aube. En silence, mécaniquement. Il pleuvait encore quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, où le vent glacial s’engouffra. Pendant un moment, elle resta là, les yeux dans le vague, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

Malefoy en fit de même. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Puis…

_ C’est compliqué, hein ? murmura Hermione.

Il la regarda.

_ Oui, c’est compliqué, répondit-il finalement.

Il pensa soudainement aux conséquences de leur nuit.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Pour…si jamais…

Hermione le regarda. Il semblait embarrassé d’en parler. Elle répondit d’un ton mécanique :

_ Je me suis préparée à tout, tu sais…

_ Même à ça ? répliqua Malefoy, abasourdi.

Son regard le transperça.

_ Je connais les méthodes de Greyback et de Macnair, déclara Hermione avec une pointe d’amertume. Je sais ce qu’ils font aux Nées-Moldues.

Malefoy détourna la tête. Hermione ravala un rictus las.

_ C’est compliqué, hein ? répéta-t-elle à nouveau.

Malefoy lui jeta un coup d’œil. Hermione était pâle, des yeux fatigués soulignés par des cernes encore plus grands. Elle s’avança vers lui, noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna un long baiser horriblement tendre.

_ Merci, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Quand elle fit mine de partir, il lui agrippa brusquement la taille pour la forcer à rencontrer son regard.

_ Tu sais que tu vas le regretter, la prévint Malefoy d’une voix étranglée.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Son silence était tout sauf rassurant. Finalement, elle se laissa glisser hors de son emprise et disparut dans la forêt. Malefoy la regarda partir, une boule dans l’estomac.

Il n’avait pas eu besoin de mentionner Weasley pour rappeler à Hermione à qui son cœur appartenait.

 

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je n'avais pas envie de rajouter un lemon descriptif de 8 paragraphes en fait parce que je ne sentais pas que ça soit vraiment nécessaire en fait. Et j'avoue, je ne suis pas douée pour ;)  
> Le fait de ne pas l'écrire explicitement, c'était un peu pour moi leur donner une intimité dans ce moment qui mêle tristesse, besoin de contact physique et maladresse (parce que oui, les gens ne savent pas faire toutes les poses du Kamasutra dès leur première fois xD)  
> J'espère que cela vous a plu néanmoins ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire ou un kudo, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir !


	12. Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi Fragments ? Parce que j'ai pas d'inspiration xD

 

 

L’hiver s’installait de plus en plus dans le mois de décembre. Hermione avait terré sa tristesse dans un silence buté et dans le vagabondage des plaines du pays avec Harry. Le silence était devenu insupportable, et, le cœur lourd, elle pleurait sa peine la nuit, quand son ami dormait.

La rencontre avec Malefoy n’avait rien arrangé, mais Hermione culpabilisait de ne pas la ressentir comme une erreur. Ils avaient fait l’amour, ce qui avait semblé presque normal. Après tout, elle l’avait désiré, elle l’avait vu – et le voyait encore plus depuis – apparaître dans ses rêves, l’embrasser, la caresser lentement, puis plus fermement jusqu’à la faire crier.

Rationnelle, Hermione finit par se persuader que c’était bel et bien du désir et de l’empathie qu’elle ressentait pour Malefoy. Un désir qui éventuellement s’estomperait, et une empathie mise à rude épreuve, sachant que Malefoy, même rongé par le remord, baignait dans des activités de Mangemort. Alors si ce n’était rien, pourquoi ressentait-elle cette culpabilité vis-à-vis de Ron ?

Hermione avait enfoui le Miroir à Double Sens tout au fond de ses affaires, là où elle savait qu’Harry n’irait pas fouiller.

Elle préférait se consacrer aux problèmes qu’ils avaient sous la main. Mais ils avaient fait le tour, maintenant. Si elle pouvait prétendre échapper à Malefoy – bien qu’il hante toujours ses pensées – elle ne pouvait pas fuir le lit abandonné de Ron.

Et elle le voyait, Harry lui-même avait peur qu’elle ne l’abandonne elle aussi.

.

.

.

Il devait s’y résigner, il le savait : cette relation devait cesser. Mais cette nuit avait été la concrétisation de quelque chose qu’ils évitaient depuis longtemps, quand bien même ils tournoyaient autour.

Malefoy se convainquit qu’il devait la confronter une dernière fois. Mais le miroir d’Hermione avait été de nouveau enfoui sous un amas de bric-à-brac qui étouffait tout. Exaspéré, le Serpentard tapota le Miroir de sa baguette pour tenter de la retrouver. Il finit par localiser la position du Miroir, mais son manque de pratique associé aux sortilèges de protection qu’elle prenait soin de projeter à chaque fois rendait le tout très approximatif : ainsi, le miroir localisait son double dans des endroits tellement différents que Malefoy trouvait quasiment improbable qu’elle puisse aller là-bas : au centre d’un loch écossais, le flanc d’une montagne, un marécage…

Ce ne fut qu’à la mi-décembre, soit plus de vingt jours après leur séparation, qu’il la trouva. Alors qu’il rentrait de chez Barjow et Beurk en compagnie de Rosier, il trouva ses parents assis sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Ils n’étaient pas seuls : Macnair était là.

Personne ne prêta réellement attention à son arrivée, Lucius disant à Macnair :

_ On a localisé l’autre, mais la zone est très large… on dirait un petit village Moldu, perdu, là... Tu ne vas pas encore te désartibuler, hein ?

_ Pour qui tu me prends ? rétorqua Macnair, furieux.

_ Localisez toute activité magique dans le secteur, ordonna Lucius. On finira bien par le retrouver.

Malefoy s’apprêtait à repartir quand il vit un éclair brillant dans les mains du Mangemort : son sang se glaça.

_ Eh ! Attends toi ! s’écria-t-il.

Trop tard : Macnair avait déjà transplané, quoique légèrement décontenancé. Malefoy pointa du doigt l’endroit où était le Mangemort une seconde auparavant :

_ Où est-ce qu’il va avec mon miroir ? éructa-t-il.

_ Bellatrix nous a demandé de le lui rapporter, répondit Lucius sur un ton d’évidence. Comme tu avais l’un, on se demandait où pouvait être l’autre.

Malefoy sentit la panique rien qu’en sentant leurs regards sur lui.

_ Nous avons pensé que tu avais perdu l’autre miroir au Département des Mystères, continua Narcissa. Mais l’autre miroir se trouve ailleurs. On dirait que quelqu’un l’a pris.

_ Vous…Vous croyez quoi ? riposta Malefoy en tentant à grand-peine de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Que je parle en secret avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe ? Des traitres à leur sang ? Ou mieux, pourquoi pas Potter, tant qu’on y est ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Malefoy se mordit la langue. Maintenant, il semblait juste suspect.

_ Laisse Macnair s’occuper de ça, Drago, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

_ Non, j’y vais aussi !

_ Tu restes ici, ordonna Lucius.

_ C’est mon erreur, insista Malefoy. Je dois la réparer !

Lucius empoigna Drago par l’épaule.

_ J’ai dit _non_  !

_ Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ? fit ce dernier, agacé. Tu ne comprends pas que je dois réparer mes erreurs ?!

_ Bien sûr que je comprends, répliqua Lucius. Commençons par _ça_  !

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et la jeta rageusement sur la table basse en face de Drago et Narcissa.

Malefoy détourna aussitôt le regard.

_ Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

_ Je te connais, Drago, coupa Narcissa d’une voix grave.

_ Tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes à cause de toi ? fit Lucius d’une voix doucereuse, mais menaçante. Tu te rends compte de ce qui peut se passer si quelqu’un d’autre met la main sur ça ?

Comme Malefoy ne réagissait pas, son père le saisit par le col pour le secouer.

_ Réponds quand je te parle !

_ Lucius ! intervint Narcissa en se levant pour l’obliger à lâcher prise. Arrête ! Ne fais pas une scène !

_ Je l’ai juste trouvée, c’est tout ! insista Malefoy.

_ Bien sûr que tu n’as fait que la trouver, je le sais, se récria Lucius. Mais avoir ça, c’est nous condamner !

_ Je voulais l’ensorceler pour savoir si je pouvais en tirer quelque chose, plaida Malefoy, alignant mensonge sur mensonge.

Malefoy se retrouva dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère. Il ressentait la honte de son père qui fulminait en face de lui.

_ Ni ta mère, ni moi ne t’avons élevé pour tomber aussi bas, lança-t-il. Une simple chose comme ça peut tous nous tuer ! Tu ne l’as toujours pas compris ?

Et il se détourna. Malefoy ne put arrêter les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche :

_ Et à quel point êtes- _vous_ tombé bas, père ?

_ Drago…, murmura Narcissa.

_ Jusqu’à laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres maltraiter votre femme, votre fils, à vous humilier devant les autres Mangemorts, de laisser tante Bellatrix vous commander…

Il allait regretter cela, il le savait. Le poing de Lucius s’abattit sur sa joue, le faisant vaciller sous le choc. Narcissa poussa un cri en voyant son fils perdre l’équilibre et s’écraser au sol. Malefoy voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux et le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche.

_ A partir de maintenant, déclara Lucius, fou de rage, tu ne vas nulle part. Tu vas rester ici et tu vas nourrir les prisonniers.

Il enflamma ce qu’il avait posé sur la table basse et Malefoy vit la chose se consumer devant lui : il avait donné à Hermione toutes les photos qu’il avait récupérées chez elle. Toutes sauf une, qu’il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à la rendre. Alors il l’avait volée. C’était une photo prise à ses quatorze ans, lorsqu’elle avait acheté sa robe de bal. Le cliché qui la montrait tournoyant sur place en riant se recroquevilla dans les flammes vertes.

.

.

.

L’estomac d’Hermione gargouillait tellement qu’elle se demandait si les Moldus pouvaient l’entendre, même sous la cape d’invisibilité. Ces jambes ne la tenaient pratiquement plus et seule la perspective d’avoir enfin un bon repas la faisait avancer.

C’était bientôt Noël, si elle en croyait les décorations, les ventes de marrons chauds et de vin sirupeux qui la faisait saliver. Mais il lui fallait se hâter car le supermarché était bondé. Hermione sentit soudain comme une sensation désagréable, comme quand un fantôme vous traversait le corps.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et tourna lentement sur elle-même, sondant la foule du regard, mais celle-ci était trop compacte.

_ Bon, chéri, je t’ai dit que ma mère n’aimait pas cette marque, minaudait une Moldue. Alors dépêche-toi de changer, on a encore une heure de route à faire !

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de faire un écart. Une pierre tomba dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de reconnaître le visage grognon et le nez crochu de Macnair.

En faisant volte-face, elle reconnut deux autres Mangemorts, les mêmes qu’ils avaient croisés à Tottenham.

_ Comment, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Comment ont-ils su ?

Hélas pour Hermione, elle ne fit pas assez attention : la femme Moldue lui rentra dedans et vacilla.

_ Mais…qu’est-ce que…, fit-elle.

Hermione fit aussitôt un pas de côté, terrifiée : elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de percuter un mur invisible, mais sûrement que cette Moldue n’avait pas compris ce qu’il lui arrivait. Mais dans sa hâte, elle fit tomber un bocal de sauce qui se brisa sur le sol, attirant tous les regards sur la femme Moldue qui rougit.

_ Mais enfin, Margaret ! lui dit son mari. Fais un peu attention !

_ Mais ce n’est pas moi, Henri ! se récria la femme en tendant ses mains devant elle, espérant toucher quelque chose. Quelque chose m’a… j’ai buté contre quelque chose et le bocal est tombé tout seul !

_ Ma pauvre Margie, le vin chaud t’est monté à la tête.

Hermione ne put pas entendre le reste de la conversation. Elle avait précipitamment quitté le rayon, profitant de l’attention de tous pour se plaquer contre le rayon et progresser ainsi, attrapant un bocal de poires au sirop au passage.

.

.

.

_ Drago, appela Narcissa en toquant à la porte. Il faut descendre nourrir Ollivander.

Aucune réponse. La mère se laissa aller contre la porte en soupirant. Elle n’était pas dupe. On fils était sûrement sorti pour se calmer les nerfs.

Lucius avait tendance à être de plus en plus paniqué et violent ces dernier temps. Elle se résolut à aller donner à manger aux prisonniers elle-même.

.

.

.

 

Hermione poussa un bruyant soupir de soulagement quand elle réussit à sortir du supermarché. Les provisions étaient au fond du sac en perles, il ne lui restait maintenant qu’à… rentrer.

Mais la sensation désagréable reprit. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait lu à propos de cela dans le _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 5_.

_ _Hominum Revelio_ , chuchota-t-elle terrifiée en faisant volte-face.

Quelqu’un la cherchait.

Hermione n’eut pas d’autre choix. Elle releva la cape d’invisibilité juste assez pour courir dans la direction opposée, bousculant deux Moldus au passage.

_ Hey ! fit un homme en se retournant, furieux, vers un jeune couple. Faites un peu attention !

_ On n’a rien fait ! répliqua un autre.

_ Oh, maintenant, tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Hermione espérait que leurs éclats de voix ralentiraient les Mangemorts dans leur progression. Elle se faufila dans une ruelle adjacente, mais là encore, ils lancèrent un _Hominum Revelio_. L’instant d’après, ils étaient derrière elle.

_ C’est bien ici, entendit-elle.

Un éclair rouge passa à deux centimètres d’Hermione.

Terrifiée, la Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et se plaqua contre le mur. Dans un murmure à peine audible et tremblant elle commença à lancer un charme de protection pour se rendre indétectable.

_ Tiens, c’est bizarre, marmonna un Mangemort. Je ressens moins bien la présence magique.

_ Si on allait dire à Bellatrix que l’autre partie de son miroir a été perdu ? suggéra son collègue.

_ Et risquer qu’elle nous fasse subir le même sort qu’aux Londubats ? Laisse tomber.

Hermione retenait sa respiration et n’osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Elle vit l’un d’eux sortit un miroir identique à celui que Malefoy avait glissé dans son sac et gémit intérieurement.

_ Il est tout proche ! s’écria le Mangemort.

Pourquoi ne s’était-elle pas résolue à jeter ce fichu miroir ? Maintenant, elle allait mourir pour cette bêtise, simplement pour avoir fait confiance à…

__ Impedimenta !_

_ _Protego !_

Trop tard. Le sortilège était si puissant que la cape glissa de la tête d’Hermione, qui vacilla et tomba à genoux par terre.

_ Halte là ! s’écria Macnair. Je ne te conseille pas de faire quoi que ce soit, ma jolie… ou sinon tu pourrais gagner un ticket droit pour Ste-Mangouste.

Hermione crachota et se recroquevilla dans la pénombre, bénissant le lampadaire cassé au-dessus d’elle. Dans la chute, sa baguette avait roulé du côté des poubelles. Il lui fallait agir vite.

_ Non ! s’écria Dolohov en agitant sa baguette alors qu’elle pivotait pour transplaner.

Il fit une profonde entaille à l’abdomen d’Hermione qui retomba dans un cri. Macnair rayonnait :

_ Maintenant, on va s’amuser… _Impero_  ! Viens à la lumière que je voie ton joli minois.

Hermione sentit des larmes de frustration rouler sur ses joues. Elle pensa à Harry, qui l’attendait dans l’espoir qu’ils aillent à Godric’s Hollow… au fait qu’il ne supportait plus d’être seul depuis que Ron…

_ Argh !

Macnair s’écroula par terre, stupéfixé dans le dos. Son collègue fit volte-face, mais à nouveau, Malefoy fut plus rapide. Une entaille parsemée de flammes violettes apparut sur le torse de Dolohov qui s’écroula. Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds : Malefoy avait infligé à Dolohov le même sort que ce dernier lui avait lancé au Département des Mystères.

Le Serpentard apparut sous ses yeux, enlevant le sortilège de Désillusion qu’il avait jeté sur lui. Hermione le regarda, hagarde et bredouilla :

_ Mais…Mais comment…

Puis, la colère reprit le dessus et la sorcière poussa un juron sonore :

_ Mais bon sang, c’est quoi ça, Malefoy ?

Elle le vit arracher le miroir des mains de Dolohow et l’empoigner par l’épaule pour l’entraîner plus loin dans la ruelle.

_ Vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont rester évanouis.

_ Et qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’ils vont faire quand ils se rendront compte qu’ils n’ont plus le Miroir ? répliqua Hermione.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et retourna vers les Mangemorts inconscients, sous la cape d’invisibilité. Malefoy la récupérer sa baguette pour la pointer vers ses acolytes.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et le Miroir s’envola de sa main.

_ Je modifie leurs souvenirs, expliqua Hermione avec une certaine rudesse, bien que sa voix tremblât toujours. S’ils sont venus ici pour chercher un Miroir…

Malefoy lui arracha le Miroir.

_ Laisse-moi m’occuper de ça, lâcha-t-il.

_ Oh, excuse-moi, répliqua Hermione. Mais s’ils me traquent parce que tu n’as pas été fichu de ramasser correctement tes affaires, je crois qu’on a un problème, ici.

Elle lui fourra son propre Miroir dans les mains et s’enfonça rageusement dans la rue.

_ Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

_ Hey ! répliqua Malefoy en lui barrant le chemin. Je te signale que je viens de te sauver la vie !

_ Non, tu viens juste de réparer _in extremis_ tes erreurs, Malefoy.

Hermione secoua la tête et lui lança un regard noir, indifférente au désordre de sa coiffure. Ils restèrent pendant un moment en silence, de cette manière.

Puis…

_ Je ne compte pas rester ici…Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là de toute manière ?

_ A chaque fois tu poses cette question, Granger…

_ Et à chaque fois, tu ne réponds pas.

Malefoy soupira.

_ Je te cherchais. J’avais besoin de mettre au point les choses, c’est tout, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Elle le repoussa, puis pointa sa baguette sur lui.

_ Il n’y a rien à dire, maintenant. Au moins, la rencontre avec tes amis Mangemorts m’aura ouvert les yeux sur une chose : que ce Miroir est la plus grosse erreur que j’ai pu faire.

Et, avant que Malefoy ne puisse répliquer, elle s’écria d’une voix grave :

_ _Impero_  !

Malefoy se figea, les yeux ronds.

_ Tu n’as…pas osé…

Hermione lui tendit son Miroir.

_ Fracasse-le au sol, ordonna-t-elle.

_ Non !

Hermione sentit sa baguette vibrer horriblement. Malefoy semblait résister.

_ Fais-le ! ordonna-t-elle.

_ Tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire ça ! s’entêta le Serpentard qui tremblait, le visage crispé par l’effort.

_ Je DOIS le faire, Malefoy ! répliqua Hermione. Et si tu ne le fais pas, moi, je le ferai !

Malefoy regarda sa main blanchâtre qui s’emparait déjà de l’objet.

_ Ne fais pas ça… pria Malefoy.

Mais Hermione était inflexible.

_ Quand j’en aurai fini avec ce satané Miroir, même un _Reparo_ ne pourra pas le remettre en état.

Et Malefoy fracassa le Miroir au sol. Dans un mouvement mécanique, il saisit sa baguette et sous l’injonction d’Hermione, jeta un sortilège au Miroir qui craquela encore plus.  Satisfaite, Hermione conclut :

_ Adieu Malefoy. C’est pour notre bien. Je suis en train de te sauver la mise, et la mienne en même temps.

Et elle ne rompit le sortilège qu’une fraction de seconde avant de transplaner, empêchant ainsi Malefoy de lui jeter un sort.

.

.

.


	13. Godric's Hollow

 

 

Chapitre 12 : Godric’s Hollow

 

Malefoy soupira de rage et frappa la lampe posée sur sa table de chevet qui se brisa au sol. Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement compliques. Hermione avait modifié les souvenirs des Mangemorts pour leur faire croire qu’ils n’avaient pas trouvés le Miroir, mais qu’en plus ils avaient brisé celui de Bellatrix. 

Honteux, Lucius avait décidé de s’occuper personnellement de cette histoire et menacé Macnair et Dolohov des représailles de sa belle-sœur si celle-ci venait à découvrir ce qu’ils avaient fait à son précieux Miroir. Finalement, ils avaient décidé de classer cette affaire. Avec un miroir aussi endommagé, impossible de retrouver l’autre. Mais il y avait pire.

_ Je t’interdis de sortir d’ici, Malefoy, gronda Lucius avec un regard noir. Si tu ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard, tu resteras ici, jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Depuis une semaine, le jeune homme était en proie à une rage folle, tournant et tournant dans sa chambre. Rookwood, Greyback et même Bellatrix avaient essayé de le sortir de là, mais Narcissa s’imposait froidement, fidèle au sentiment que son fils serait plus en sécurité à la maison.

Les tâches de Malefoy se résumaient alors à nourrir les prisonniers dans la cave, à fournir des informations sur les élèves de Poudlard de son âge... mais aussi à s’acharner à réparer le Miroir. Mais sans aide extérieure, c’était impossible. Hermione était sans aucun doute la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération.

Malefoy jura. La peine avait laissé place à la colère.

Il ne pouvait pas confier la tâche de réparer le Miroir à Barjow, de peur que ce dernier n’ébruite l’affaire. Mais il dut se rendre compte de l’évidence : il avait perdu Hermione. A cette pensée, un froid envahit son être tout entier et il resta prostré dans sa chambre. La tristesse se mêla à la colère quand il se rendit compte que tout ça, c’était de la faute d’Hermione : pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à comprendre qu’il voulait l’aider ? Qu’il avait besoin d’elle ? Au moins, il ne l’avait pas abandonné comme Weasley...

Le Serpentard saisit les débris de Miroir et les jeta contre le mur de sa chambre avec une violence décuplée. Bientôt, ses sens aiguisés lui confirmèrent que les pas légers de sa mère se dirigeaient vers sa chambre.

_ Drago, tout va bien ?

_ Laisse-moi…

_ Drago, je suis…

_ Laisse-moi ! répéta Malefoy, exaspéré. Je ne veux rien entendre.

Narcissa regarda les débris de Miroir sur le sol et ravala sa réplique.

_ Je…Rookwood t’attend en bas.

Malefoy se retourna brusquement vers elle.

_ Quoi ? coassa-t-il.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’on ne l’avait pas appelé en bas, si ce n’était pour faire toutes ces corvées dégradantes. Narcissa hocha la tête.

_ Il veut te parler.

Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta du lit. Après des jours d’isolement et de rage contre Potter, Granger, Weasley et le monde entier rendait la perspective de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu’un particulièrement séduisante, quand bien même il pouvait s’agir de Rookwood. Malefoy déboula en trombe dans les escaliers.

_ Ah, te voilà, toi, marmonna Rookwood.

_ Besoin de mon aide ? s’enquit précipitamment Malefoy.

Il ne voulait pas particulièrement s’impliquer dans d’autres activités de Mangemorts. Il avait juste besoin de sortir de son manoir, où il devenait fou à force de tourner en rond. Il devait lancer des sorts sur des choses, des gens, là où sa mère ne pourrait pas l’en empêcher.

_ Rookwood veut juste te parler, répliqua Narcissa. Je lui ai interdis de t’emmener nulle part.

_ Ce qui est regrettable, rétorqua Rookwood, sa bouche se tordant dans un rictus mauvais. Si tu crois que j’ai le temps de voyager entre le ministère et ici…mon temps est précieux, Narcissa.

Sans attendre la réponse de Narcissa, Rookwood se tourna vers Drago.

_ On a peut-être une piste. Le garçon Weasley est guéri d’éclabouille depuis des semaines selon mes sources.

Malefoy sentit son sang se glacer.

_ Nous avons prévu de l’interroger au ministère.

_ Sous quel motif ? demanda Malefoy. Etre ami avec l’Indésirable n°1 ?

 

_ On a de fortes chances de penser que le garçon Weasley est impliqué dans cette connerie de Potterveille. Ça, c’est la raison officielle. Mais peut-être qu’il sait où se trouve Potter.

Malefoy eut soudain l’impression d’avoir avalé un bol entier de couleuvres: _Potterveille_ était une émission radio qui critiquait les activités du ministère et de Voldemort, ce qui semait la zizanie au sein du ministère. Les résistants comme Mme Fitzgerald s’étaient multipliés, changeant les priorités des Mangemorts : il fallait retrouver les opposants du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les anéantir… les anéantir…

_ Il nous faut quelqu’un qui connaît les faiblesses de Weasley.

_ Malefoy ne sort pas d’ici, répliqua Narcissa en faisant un pas pour se mettre entre Rookwood et Drago.

Le Mangemort avait des éclairs dans les yeux et Malefoy reconnaissait sa lèvre supérieure qui tressautait : il n’allait pas tarder à craquer et envoyer un sortilège Doloris. Le jeune homme tenta de dissuader Rookwood, bien qu’il savait pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence va faire parler Weasley. Au contraire, il me déteste. Il va se fermer encore plus à mon approche.

_ Il ne s’agit pas de ça. Mais tu connais Weasley non ? Tu connais ses faiblesses…

Malefoy s’esclaffa d’un rire guttural qu’il n’avait jamais fait auparavant. Tout à coup, il lui semblait être quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un d’autre avait pris position de son corps. Quelqu’un de mauvais.

_ Ses faiblesses ? Weasley a l’argent en faiblesse. La grosse vache Weasley est un bon appât pour le faire parler. Je ne sais rien de plus qui puisse vous aider

La voix indignée d’Hermione pour sa vulgarité lui parvenait dans son esprit au loin, mais il la repoussa. Tout ça c’était de sa faute.

_ Résistants, que sont ces Weasley, rétorqua Rookwood. Ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça. Les Weasley sont de mèche avec Potter. Bellatrix a ordonné qu’on les laisse tranquille, mais sous surveillance. Ils sont notre seule piste pour le mener à Potter depuis que la Sang-de-Bourbe a déserté.

Malefoy pinça les lèvres. La faiblesse de Weasley, il le savait : c’était Granger. C’était certainement pour ça qu’il était parti… en tout cas la date de sa mystérieuse guérison coïncidait parfaitement avec la nuit où Granger et lui s'étaient rencontrés dans la forêt.

_ Alors ? lança Rookwood, impatient.

Malefoy sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_ Alors bluffez, marmonna-t-il. Faites croire que vous avez retrouvé la fille Granger.

Quand Rookwood et Narcissa se tournèrent vers lui d’un mouvement, il se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

_ La _Sang-de-Bourbe_ Granger, recitifia-t-il. Que s’il ne parle pas, elle mourra, ou quelque chose du genre

_ On ne sait rien de la Sang-de-Bourbe, marmonna Rookwood en s’avançant vers lui. Mais toi, tu devrais pouvoir faire illusion.

Narcissa s’interposa aussitôt.

_ Les ordres de Lucius sont clairs, _Drago reste ici_.

_ Depuis quand Lucius est-il supérieur à moi ? répliqua Rookwood.

Il repoussa Narcissa et saisit Malefoy par le bras. Celui-ci se dégagea brusquement.

_ Ne touche pas à ma mère, Rookwood.

Ce dernier soupira de frustration.

_ Je n’ai pas le temps pour ses conneries. Si tu ne viens pas, Drago, je m’occuperai personnellement de ton cas.

.

.

.

Ron Weasley était assis à cette table. Quand ils étaient venus le chercher, les Mangemorts avaient émis un mandat d’arrêt à son encontre. Sa mère s’était bel et bien imposée, mais elle n’avait rien pu faire. Ron lui avait dit de rester à l’écart pour ne pas qu’elle soit blessée avant de lui assurer qu’il reviendrait bientôt.

_ Non ! s’écria-t-elle alors que Ron sortait, escorté de deux sorciers. C’est ce qu’ils ont dit aussi pour les autres et ils ne sont pas revenus !

Mais Ron n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’entendre les pleurs de sa mère. Il ne savait même pas si son père avait essayé de le voir. Il avait même perdu la notion du temps dans cette salle. Dès son arrivée, il avait été forcé de prendre du Veritaserum et il espérait que les effets s'étaient déjà taris.

Mais heureusement, à son plus grand bonheur, il ne savait pas où se trouvait Harry. Et dans la foulée, les Mangemorts posaient de stupides questions. _Où est Potter ? Où est Potter_  ? Au moins, il avait le mérite de ne pas le savoir.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit, et il leva la tête. C’était Macnair, le Mangemort qui avait participé à leur poursuite lorsqu’ils avaient quitté Privet Drive. Ron lui lança un regard noir.

_ Weasley…Weasley…Tu sais que j’ai quelques comptes à te rendre depuis notre dernière rencontre.

_ Tu parles de celle du Département des Mystères ? répliqua Ron.

Il voulait faire le dur, mais quand il vit la baguette racorni de Macnair tournoyer lentement et ses entrailles commencer à se contracter, Ron estima qu’il était mieux de se taire. De toute manière, ils n’avaient rien contre lui.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau.

_ Macnair, avertit Malefoy. Pas de violence. Attends dehors. Je t’avertirai si j’ai besoin de toi.

Ron leva la tête et sa mâchoire se durcit. Il garda le silence jusqu’à ce que Malefoy s’installe face à lui.

_ On t’a protégé d’un sort pire que la mort, on t’a accueilli dans notre maison et c’est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?

Son murmure était sec et menaçant. Malefoy serra imperceptiblement les poings.

_ Etre enfermé dans une chambre de trois mètres carrés pendant trois mois, ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle de l’hospitalité.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! rétorqua Ron en se penchant en avant. Je ne saurai jamais quel « bon fond » ma mère pouvait voir en toi.

Ses piques étaient justifiées, mais ça, jamais Malefoy ne l’admettrait. Surtout pas aujourd’hui, surtout pas en ce moment. La colère sourde qu’il gardait en lui menaçait de refaire surface et son rictus la refoulait à grand-peine.

_ Il y a beaucoup de choses que ta mère voyait, Weasley. C’est peut-être ça qui arrive quand on passe le nez dans ses fourneaux.

Ron le saisit par le col, furieux mais Malefoy le calma d’un sort qui le percuta à l’estomac. Le dernier garçon des Weasley poussa un grondement de douleur. Le voir ainsi satisfit profondément Malefoy. Bien fait pour lui. Qu’est-ce qu’un pauvre dans son genre pouvait bien avoir plus que lui pour… ?

Le visage d’Hermione s’interposa dans son esprit. Malefoy étouffa un juron.

_ Bien, reprit-il, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons parler, Weasley. Estime-toi chanceux que ce soit moi qui t’interroge.

Ron crachota, une main sur son flanc et se releva péniblement en s’aidant du mur.

_ Si c’est pour Harry, tu perds ton temps, marmonna-t-il. Je ne sais pas où il est.

_ Les Mangemorts ne savent pas les bonnes questions à poser aux personnes sous Veritaserum, répliqua Malefoy. Je ne cherche pas Potter. Dis-moi plutôt où est Granger...

Il vit nettement Ron blêmir sous la lumière blafarde des lampes.

_ Hermione ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

_ On connaît beaucoup de fi…Sang-de-Bourbe appelée Granger ?

Sa voix tressaillait légèrement. Ron était rouge sous l’effort et la colère et ne le remarqua pas.

_ Comment je saurai où se trouve Hermione ?

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Weasley.

_ Je ne sais pas où est Hermione.

Ron serrait les poings.

_ Sors d’ici, Malefoy, ajouta-t-il.

Le Serpentard se sentait plus en colère que n’importe qui. Granger était un point sensible pour Weasley. Tout comme elle l’était pour lui. Il avait devant lui un jeune homme amoureux. Et il détestait ça.

Il avait envie de lui faire mal.

_ Tu l’aimes, cette Granger, n’est-ce pas ? nargua Malefoy d’une voix qui grondait.

_ FERME-LA MALEFOY ! beugla Ron.

Il chargea comme un buffle, mais Malefoy réagit rapidement.

_ _Everte Statum_  !

Ron percuta le mur dans un choc violent. Malefoy tremblait de rage. Cette larve, cette pourriture qu’il avait devant lui. Qu’avait-il de plus que lui ?

_ Tu…arrêtes… _tout de suite_.

La voix de Ron n’était presque plus humaine. Mais Malefoy avait assez de parler d’Hermione. Il se sentait prêt à lui faire subir le sortilège Doloris. Il savait que Ron ne savait rien, que Rookwood perdait son temps. Il savait qu’il était venu ici pour régler ses comptes et se venger.

A la place, il glissa la main dans sa poche.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, on peut continuer la suite de l’interrogatoire, Weasley.

 

.

.

 

Une semaine plus tard

.

.

.

_ _Hermione j’ai réfléchi je…je veux aller Godric’s Hollow_

Hermione n’était pas rassurée du tout. Plus elle utilisait du Polynectar, moins elle avait foi en son efficacité : Voldemort ne serait-il pas capable de voir à travers leur déguisement ?

C’était comme s’ils allaient droit dans la gueule du loup.

Pire encore, être dans la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac lui donnait le tournis. Quelque chose n’allait pas…

_— Harry, je ne sais pas si nous avons eu raison, dit Hermione dans un souffle._

_— Tu as vu comme elle est minuscule. Je crois que nous n’aurions pas de mal à la neutraliser si c’était nécessaire, répondit Harry. Écoute, j’aurais dû te le dire, elle n’a plus toute sa tête. Muriel a dit qu’elle était gaga._

Hermione allait répondre, mais quand Bathilda les appela, elle agrippa le bras de son ami qui la rassura comme il put avant de disparaître dans la pièce d’à côté

.

.

.

Hermione tentait de retenir le haut-le-cœur qui lui retournait l’estomac. L’odeur de viande pourrie qui habitait la maison ainsi que la poussière apparente lui faisait demander comment Bathilda pouvait vivre ici. Ravalant un soupir, il lui semblait que chaque seconde durait une éternité. Qu’est-ce qu’Harry fichait ?!

Venir à Godric’s Hollow était une mauvaise idée. Venir dans cette maison si étouffante était une très mauvaise idée.

Soudain, elle entendit un affreux bruit en haut qui la fit sursauter. Aussitôt, elle sortit sa baguette.

_ _Harry_  ? appela-t-elle hasardeusement.

Aucune réponse. Pire, il y avait du bruit en haut. Hermione n’hésita pas et monta aussitôt. Arrivée en haut, il faisait si sombre qu’elle parvint difficilement à distinguer quoi que ce soit. La chambre du fond avait des volets d’où s’échappait de minces traits de lumière, et outre la lumière tremblotante du couloir, ce ne fut que comme ça qu’Hermione vit que la porte de droite était ouverte, une porte d’où s’échappait une longue queue noire. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et elle réagit aussitôt en surgissant dans la chambre, la baguette levée.

Une énorme masse noire se précipita sur elle qu’elle évita dans un hurlement. C’était un serpent. Un énorme serpent. Hermione voulut appeler Harry, mais déjà Nagini fonçait sur elle. Hermione lança un nouveau sortilège informulé pour la repousser, mais le reptile était coriace et contre-attaqua.

La préfète des Gryffondor ne dut son salut qu’à ses entraînements à l’A.D. Le sortilège de Stupéfixion qu’elle lança fut si puissant que toute la chambre se retrouva sens dessus sens dessous. Nagini s’envola dans les airs.

— _Il vient ! Hermione, il vient !_

La voix plaignante d’Harry glaça le sang d’Hermione _. Il_ arrivait. Mais alors qu’Hermione allait se relever, les étagères explosèrent, les morceaux de vitre et de porcelaines plurent en gros morceaux. Nagini retomba dans un fracas et Hermione sentit sa jambe attrapée entre les anneaux du monstre. Quand Harry la tira en arrière, elle sentit un craquement au niveau de son genou qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir Nagini fondre sur elle, les crochets en avant. Hermione poussa un cri de douleur qui se perdit dans la pénombre alors qu’Harry les faisait traverser la fenêtre en transplanant.

.

.

.

Hermione s’effondra durement sur le sol de la forêt avec Harry. Ce dernier l’écrasait de son poids, mais pire que tout : son bras était plein de sang et il était inconscient et livide.

_ Harry ? Harry ! s’écria Hermione.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et leva sa baguette.

_ _Accio ten_ …

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un hoquet de douleur. Elle porta la main à son abdomen et sentit son corps être secoués de tremblements incontrôlables. Nagini l’avait mordue. Elle avait aussi mordu Harry. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que son puissant venin ne les tue.

Hermione se dégagea péniblement et fit un mouvement de baguette. La tente jaillit et se déplia aussitôt. Harry était si pâle qu’il semblait mort.

_ Harry, murmura Hermione en rampant presque jusqu’à lui sous la douleur. Harry réveille-toi… je t’en prie.

Un craquement de branches la fit relever la tête à Hermione. Les sortilèges de protections ! Aussitôt, elle se força à se lever, pressant sa main contre son ventre, jetant les sortilèges habituels. Ses jambes se raidissaient de plus en plus alors qu’elle faisait le tour et sa bouche paralysée s’emplissait de bave. Le venin de Nagini était si puissant qu’Hermione pouvait littéralement sentir la vie quitter son corps. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber auprès d’Harry et fit léviter le dictame jusqu’à elle. Elle le déboucha de ses mains frêles et laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur son abdomen.

Mais au lieu de refermer la plaie, le dictame la brûla comme si elle avait rajouté de l’acide sur sa peau. Hermione poussa un cri aigu de douleur alors que le sang se déversait de plus belle sur la terre dure.

.

.

.

_ Ils l’ont trouvé ! Ils ont trouvé Potter !

Bellatrix hurlait dans le manoir. Narcissa et Malefoy se levèrent aussitôt de leur fauteuil.

_ Quoi ? Où ça ? s’empressa de demander Narcissa.

_ Oublie Lucius, répliqua Bellatrix. Potter a réussi à s’enfuir, mais il est blessé. Lui et son acolyte n’ont pas pu aller très loin. On a besoin de Mangemorts pour quadriller la zone de Godric’s Hollow.

_ Godric’s Hollow ? répéta Malefoy en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avait laissé Nagini, expliqua Narcissa. Il savait que Potter voudrait retourner à la maison de ses parents tôt ou tard.

_ Peu importe ! s’écria Bellatrix. Drago, tu fonces à Godric’s Hollow. Où est Lucius bon sang ?!

Malefoy n’attendit pas la réponse de sa mère et fonça dans sa chambre récupérer le Miroir.

_ Hermione Granger ! murmura-t-il précipitamment.

Le miroir vibra pendant un moment et il lui sembla voir quelque chose troubler son reflet, mais rien.

_ Allez…Hermione Granger ! répéta-t-il.

Le miroir émit une étrange vibration, mais Malefoy voyait toujours son reflet dans le Miroir. Excédé, Malefoy transplana en direction de Godric’s Hollow.

.

.

.

Hermione jeta l’Horcruxe sur le lit abandonné de Ron et se traîna hors de la tente, laissant Harry inconscient et délirant. Elle avait tout essayé, mais aucune potion de fonctionnait sur eux. Le pouls d’Harry était très faible et Hermione elle-même se sentait mal. Sa vision se brouilla et tout se mit à tourner autour d’elle. N’ayant plus d’équilibre, Hermione tomba sur le sol, gémissant à cause de la nausée. Elle renvoya sur le sol et tendit la baguette vers le sac.

Il fallait quelqu’un pour l’aider.

Le Miroir à Double-Sens lévita jusqu’à sa main. Hermione se roula sur le côté et vit son reflet d’une pâleur cadavérique.

_ Dra...go…

Mais elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne pouvait plus faire ça…Elle avait brisé l’autre Miroir…Elle ne pourrait pas le contacter…Il ne pouvait pas la sauver.

_ Drago…, souffla-t-elle avant de tomber, lâchant le Miroir dans l’herbe.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais de réponse. 

Ce furent les ténèbres.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour compenser mon retard, un autre chapitre arrivera également dans le courant de la semaine prochaine :)
> 
> (préférablement au début !)


	14. Au seuil de la mort

 

Chapitre 13

 

Malefoy contemplait les dommages faits à la maison de Bathilda. Tout était en ruines.

_ Qui a fait tout ça ?

_ Aucune idée, répliqua Avery en donnant un coup de pied à la tête de lit qui était en lambeaux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a juste demandé de retrouver Potter.

Il faisait très froid et très sombre dans cet endroit et Malefoy frissonna en songeant à tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Est-ce qu’ils savaient que Potter n’était pas tout seul ?

_ Potter n’a pas dû aller très loin, fit un Mangemort. Il y a des traces de sang.

Le cœur de Malefoy rata un battement. Il y avait assez pour que ce soit celui de Granger. L’un d’eux pouvait être gravement blessé… Le jeune homme n’y tint plus.

_ Je vais voir s’il y a des traces dans le reste des chambres, mentit-il.

Il courut pratiquement jusqu’à la salle de bain de Bathilda et sortit le Miroir à Double-Sens qu’il tapota, priant pour un miracle.

_ Allez…Hermione Granger…

Aucune réaction, si ce n’est que le miroir vibra vaguement dans sa main.

_ Hermione Granger… _Hermione Granger_ !

Malefoy avait pris sur lui pour ne pas hurler son nom et attirer toute la maisonnée. Mais c’était déjà un miracle qu’on ne l’ait pas entendu. Hélas pour lui, le Miroir se cassa dans sa main pour la dernière fois.

Quand il tenta de le réparer, les débris refusèrent de lui obéir, se transformant cette fois en poussière. Malefoy serra les poings et donna un coup dans une étagère qui s’effondra.

_ Eh ! s’écria-t-on dans le couloir. Ca va là-dedans ?

Mais Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et demeura au-dessus du lavabo, frustré de son échec.

Il l’avait perdue.

 _Drago_ …

Merde… il entendait même sa voix dans sa tête.

_Drago…Drago…

L’interpellé releva soudain la tête. Ce n’était pas un mirage, ni une hallucination.

_La voix d’Hermione venait réellement de sa poche._

.

.

_Flash Back_

.

_ Vous comptez me laisser ici combien de temps ? Sachez que vous n’avez pas le droit !

Ron Weasley en avait assez. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il était – pour une raison montée de toute pièce encore une fois – convoqué au Ministère. Mais cette fois, c’était pire. D’une part, il avait été affecté dans une pièce à l’intérieur du Département des Mystères. Son père lui avait parlé des interrogatoires qui se déroulaient là-bas. Beaucoup de gens en sont sortis avec des séquelles. Mais l’autre raison, c’était Malefoy… plus précisément ce que Malefoy avait fait.

_ Rends-moi ça ! hurla Ron en faisant un mouvement pour se saisir l’objet que Malefoy tenait dans la main.

Malefoy éloigna le Déluminateur de sa portée.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore te donnerait un objet de la sorte ?

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore me l’a donné, répondit Ron d’un ton haineux, furieux de ne pas pouvoir dire de mensonges.

Malefoy le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

_ Moi qui croyait qu’un plouc dans ton genre serait du genre à le revendre. Il doit bien faire plusieurs milliers de Gallions, ce truc.

_ Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, cracha Ron.

L’interpellé lui jeta un regard. La colère de Ron le calmait, quelque part. Ca montrait qu’il avait le pouvoir sur lui. Et c’était vrai : _il était supérieur, il était mieux que Weasley dans tous les domaines !_

Malefoy serra les poings pour se calmer. Une colère sourde le tenaillait quand il avait Ron Weasley devant lui.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il fait, à part allumer et éteindre la lumière ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais l’avoir si tu ne sais même pas l’utiliser.

Ron jura de nouveau en voyant Malefoy glisser à nouveau l’objet dans sa poche. Le préfet de Gryffondor n’en pouvait plus.

_ Tu veux la vérité Malefoy ? Je pense que tu es encore plus pitoyable qu’avant.

Le blond leva la tête vers lui et eut un sourire sans joie.

_ Ce n’est pas moi qui ait une côte brisée, Weasley.

_ Regarde-toi, continua Ron qui soufflait, tellement il était furieux. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour tomber encore plus bas. Rester avec des gens comme nous, te cacher derrière moi, ma famille, Harry, Hermione parce que tu as trop peur de faire face aux autres. Tu me fais vraiment pitié.

_ Pitié ? répéta Malefoy d’une voix menaçante.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? s’enquit Ron. Me tuer ? Me torturer ? Si ça peut t’avancer à quoi que ce soit, vas-y. Tu n’as rien compris. On va gagner. _Je_ vais gagner. Et tu vas perdre.

Malefoy devint pâle. Ron Weasley allait gagner. Et il allait perdre.

_— Très beau, dit Ron tandis que, d’un dernier mouvement de sa baguette, Hermione colorait d’or les feuilles du pommier sauvage. Tu as vraiment l’œil pour ces choses-là._

_— Merci, Ron ! répondit Hermione, à la fois ravie et un peu perplexe._

Le Serpentard pointa sa baguette sur Ron.

_ _Endoloris_  ! hurla Malefoy.

Ron poussa un cri de douleur et se tortilla sur le sol. La porte de la salle s’ouvrit soudain dans un fracas, laissant apparaître Macnair et Rookwood, troublés. Malefoy maintint son sort quelques secondes, juste pour faire souffrir son ennemi encore plus longtemps que nécessaire, puis baissa sa baguette.

_ Alors ? Il a dit quelque chose ?

Malefoy savait bien que Ron n’avait aucune information susceptible de les intéresser. Mais le fait de se faire humilier par quelqu’un comme Ronald Weasley était plus que sa fierté ne pouvait le supporter.

_ Weasley a une peur bleue des araignées, lâcha-t-il froidement. Je pense que l’aider à traiter sa phobie devrait l’aider à retrouver la mémoire. On devrait le garder ici quelques temps.

Et il tourna les talons devant le visage décomposé de Ron pour sortir de la pièce et traverser le couloir jusqu’au bout. Malefoy plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira le Déluminateur qu’il avait volé. Quand le cri d’horreur de Ron Weasley résonna dans le couloir, il crut voir la silhouette d’Hermione devant lui, un air triste et déçu sur le visage.

Le Déluminateur semblait extrêmement chaud dans sa main, comme si une lumière était prête à s’en échapper.

Malefoy souffla. Weasley avait raison.

Ça n’avait jamais été une compétition entre eux.

Weasley avait toujours gagné. Et lui n’avait jamais pu prétendre à quoi que ce soit.

Le préfet de Serpentard remit le Déluminateur dans sa poche et courut à la salle d’interrogatoire alors que Ron criait à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le visage déçu du fantôme d’Hermione qui le hantait, pas plus que cette honte qui le rongeait.

 

_Fin du Flash-Back_

.

.

.

Malefoy entendait la voix d’Hermione sortir du Déluminateur qui tournoyait dans sa main. Un coup à la porte le ramena à la réalité.

_ Oh ! Drago ! Ça va là-dedans ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas et actionna le Déluminateur avec hésitation. Une bulle de lumière bleutée s’en échappa pour léviter quelques temps devant lui, vibrante. Encore quelques coups sur la porte, mais le jeune homme l’ignora à nouveau. Lentement, il tendit le bras, les doigts à quelques centimètres de cette lumière. Etait-ce un danger ? Un allié ?

La lumière lévita et entra en lui avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune Serpentard sentit soudain une chaleur bienfaisante parcourir tout son être. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il était certain qu’il la retrouverait.

Granger, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Et il pivota dans les ténèbres, transplanant au moment même où la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrait.

.

.

.

Il atterrit en plein milieu d’une pente qui le fit perdre l’équilibre. Malefoy roula par terre et se releva péniblement, chassant la poussière de son pantalon. Il n’y avait aucun bruit, à part celui des feuilles mortes soulevées par les rongeurs.

_ Granger… Granger ! appela-t-il.

Il courut à tout hasard dans la plaine, mais il ne la vit nulle part. Il lança au hasard un «  _Hominum Revelio_  » mais n’obtint aucun résultat. Evidemment, elle devait se cacher derrière ses sortilèges de protection. Est-ce qu’elle voudrait seulement se montrer ? Et qu’est-ce qu’il se passerait si c’était Potter qui le trouvait ?

Malefoy jura et continua sa course. Il actionna vainement le Déluminateur, mais ce dernier ne marcha pas de nouveau. Il était à l’endroit où il devait être. Alors qu’il désespérait, priant pour un miracle, il finit par remarquer une énorme tâche sombre sur la souche d’un arbre. Du sang. Frais. Le jeune homme retint son souffle et courut dans cette direction.

La pente était moins raide à ce niveau. Mais tout était désert.

_ Hermione, appela-t-il à tout va, pleurant à moitié.

Il tenta vainement de suivre les traces de sang, mais dénicher des gouttes de sang sur les feuilles mortes était impossible. Quand il arriva sur le terrain plat, où il restait encore un peu de neige fondue, il retrouva quelques traces de sang dans la neige. Elle était proche, son instinct le lui disait.

Il se foutait bien de ressembler à Weasley maintenant, ou de sa fierté.

_ HERMIONE ! hurla Malefoy.

.

.

.

Quelqu’un l’appelait. Etait-elle déjà morte ? La morte était affreusement glaciale. Hermione tenta d’ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne sut même pas si elle n’arrivait pas à ouvrir les paupières, ou si le venin de Nagini l’avait rendue aveugle.

Même la blessure béante ne lui faisait plus rien. C’était ça. Elle allait mourir.

_ Hermione !

Elle connaissait cette voix traînante. Etait-il mort lui aussi ? Peut-être qu’on l’avait tué dans une de ses batailles, de ses rafles. Hermione leva un bras, mais ne ressentait plus son propre corps. Elle perdait peu à peu ses sens : le toucher, la vue…

Mais elle sentait encore l’odeur du sang, de son propre sang. Elle entendait le vent qui faisait bruisser les feuilles auprès d’elle. Et elle entendait…Malefoy.

Hermione tenta de rouler sur le flanc, mais elle n’y parvint pas. Le hurlement de Malefoy résonna à ses oreilles.

_ _HERMIONE !_

La jeune femme usa de ses dernières forces pour rouler sur le flanc. Elle ne sentit pas ses doigts rencontrer le talon d’une botte en cuir. Parce qu’elle elle retomba dans les ténèbres.

Quelqu’un jura à côté d’elle, la voix était dangereusement proche, mais la préfète des Gryffondors n’entendait plus rien. Hermione ne savait pas si c’était un rêve ou la réalité. Mais tout ce qu’elle put articuler fut :

_ Harry…Harry…

Par pitié, pensait-elle, si ce n’est pas la mort, sauvez la vie d’Harry.

Et ce fut le noir complet.

.

.

.

A peine Malefoy fut entré en trombe dans son manoir qu’il tomba nez-à-nez avec son père. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

_ Tu as encore désobéi, Drago, déclara-t-il sèchement. Est-ce que tu penses que c’est un jeu ?

_ Je n’ai pas le temps, répliqua Malefoy en passant devant lui en courant.

Sa mère tenta de le rattraper par le bras mais il se dégagea agressivement.

_ Drago ! protesta-t-elle.

Malefoy transplana dans son propre armoire jusqu’au bureau de son père. Aussitôt, il courut vers l’antique vaisselier qui était dans leur famille depuis des siècles et l’ouvrit sans ménagement. Il y avait des milliers de flacons, des remèdes très rares, des poisons mortels. Il en attrapa certains et les fourra dans la poche de son manteau.

Quand il redescendit, il vit son père pointer la baguette de Narcissa sur lui.

_ Arrêtez de jouer, il faut que je sorte ! s’écria Malefoy.

_ Tu ne vas nulle part, répliqua Lucius. _Expelliarmus_  !

Tous ces duels avec Granger avaient eu du bon. Malefoy para de justesse.

_ Lucius ! protesta Narcissa. Pas comme ça !

_ Drago ! Tu ne sortiras pas d’ici, déclara le patriarche des Malefoys.

Malefoy n’avait pas le choix. C’était une question de minutes maintenant. Sa baguette bougea rapidement.

_ _Petrificus Totalus !_

Aussitôt, Lucius se raidit, les bras le long du corps, une expression de surprise mêlée à de la colère au visage. Malgré toute cette adrénaline, Malefoy n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il venait de lancer un maléfice à son père.

_ Drago ! hurla Narcissa. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ _Expelliarmus_  ! s’écria Malefoy, les yeux exorbités sous le choc de ce qu’il était en train de faire.

La baguette de Narcissa sauta des mains pétrifiées de Lucius.

_ Mère, il faut que je parte.

Malefoy courut à travers le salon pour sortir alors que Narcissa ramassait sa baguette avant de courir vers son mari pétrifié.

_ Je suis désolé, eut-il le temps de crier.

Et il évita de justesse un sort lancé par son père. A peine fut-il sorti de la maison qu’il entendit :

_ Drago !

Lucius avait couru à sa poursuite et leva la baguette vers lui. Il haletait sous l’effort et la rage.

_ Si tu pars maintenant…ne prends même pas la peine de revenir ici.

L’ultimatum cloua Malefoy sur place une fraction de seconde. Jamais son père n’avait été dans un tel état. Pour leur famille, le sang comptait plus que tout.

Mais Lucius n’eut pas le temps de lancer un nouveau sort : Malefoy avait transplané.


	15. Liens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci chaleureux à tout ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction, que vous veniez de fanfiction.net ou que vous suivez directement depuis AO3   
> Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et chaud au coeur, surtout que je savais que je perdrais en visibilité et en reconnaissance en changeant de plateforme ! Donc un grand merci et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14

 

Ce fut la douleur qui réveilla Hermione. Une douleur lancinante qui l’arracha de l’évanouissement, puis de la torpeur, et enfin de la paix de la nuit. Sa bouche pâteuse s’ouvrit dans un cri de douleur qui s’étouffa aussitôt quand une main gantée de cuir s’abattit sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

_ Chut….Chut…je sais…

La voix traînante était reconnaissable entre mille. Malefoy se maudissait de ne pas avoir amené une potion de sommeil sans rêves en plus. S’il avait su qu’un flacon entier avait été nécessaire pour plonger Potter dans un repos où il pourrait guérir sans souffrir, il en aurait apporté plus. Hélas, les deux gorgées qu’Hermione avaient prises ne suffisaient pas.

Son cri étouffé était peinant à voir. Malefoy déboucha un flacon remplie d’une espèce de pâte rougeâtre qu’il suspendit au-dessus de sa blessure.

_ Ça va te faire mal, prévint-il. Mais c’est le moyen le plus rapide.

Hermione, bâillonnée, ne pouvait que lui jeter un regard terrifié et confus, son souffle s’étant précipité sous l’anticipation. Malefoy grimaça et hésita. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Dès l’instant où le baume entra en contact avec la peau d’Hermione, cette dernière s’arqua de douleur et cria, les yeux révulsés. Elle s’évanouit sous ce traitement pire que le sortilège Doloris.

.

.

.

Des heures plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux s’habituèrent à l’obscurité suffisamment pour constater qu’elle était dans la tente, couchée dans le lit de Ron. Hermione bougea lentement les doigts. Tout son corps semblait s’éveiller lentement, à tel point que ses muscles répondaient avec des secondes de retard. La jeune femme n’osa pas bouger, de peur que le moindre mouvement ne lui fasse mal.

D’une main hésitante, elle passa le tout sur la plaie, mais ne sentit rien. C’était comme si ce n’était pas son corps.

Hermione bougea un pied, puis la jambe, anxieuse de ressentir de la douleur. Mais il n’y avait rien. La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et posa une jambe hors du lit, puis la seconde. A peine debout qu’elle s’effondra par terre, renversant la chaise à laquelle elle avait tenté de se raccrocher.

Un juron lui parvint à travers les brumes du sommeil, suivit d’un :

_ Je t’ai dit de ne pas bouger. Tes jambes n’ont pas encore récupéré. Le venin n’a pas été entièrement drainé hors de ton corps. Si tu bouges, tu vas avoir encore plus mal.

Hermione se raccrocha à la masse sombre qui l’aidait à se soulever, lui soutenant la tête qui dodelinait d’avant en arrière.

_ Harry, chuchota-t-elle. Harry…

Un rictus lui répondit.

_ Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça maintenant. 

_ Harry…Est-ce qu’il…Aaaah !

Le cri de douleur s’échappa des lèvres d’Hermione en sentant son flanc lui faire mal, comme s’il était compressé entre deux plaques de fer chauffées à blanc.

_ Je te l’avais dit !

Il força la jeune femme à se rallonger et lui tint les bras alors qu’elle commençait à convulser.

_ Fais…que…que… ç…ça s’arrête, je t’en supplie, je t’en supplie, sanglota-t-elle. Aaaaah !

Mais Malefoy ne pouvait rien faire. Hermione suppliait et sanglotait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, lui murmurant des mots qui ne l’atteignirent pas.

Et la Gryffondor retomba dans les ténèbres douloureuses.

.

.

.

L’aube n’allait pas tarder quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Hermione bougea la tête de droite à gauche. Elle était en sueur, avec l’impression d’avoir été assommée avec une masse de géant. Lentement, avec précaution, elle tenta de bouger. Ses muscles étaient raides et endoloris. Elle se rendit compte que les draps du lit avaient été retirés. Ils étaient roulés en boule, au pied du lit, plein d’une substance visqueuse et malodorante qu’elle se souvenait vaguement avoir déjà senti pendant les cours de potions. Du venin.

Hermione s’appuya sur la tête de lit et se leva péniblement. Elle semblait avoir plus de force, malgré le fait que ses jambes lui obéissaient tout juste. La première chose que la jeune femme fit fut de se traîner jusqu’au lit d’Harry. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient, mais son état semblait stable. Un drap avait été glissé sous son avant-bras et ce dernier était imbibé d’une substance noirâtre : le sang contaminé par le venin du Basilic.

Un juron lui parvint de l’extérieur de la tente. La main d’Hermione vola sur la poche de son jean. Sa baguette était là. Donc elle n’avait pas rêvé. Celui qui les avait aidé était bel et bien…

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout ? lança Malefoy.

Il venait de déposer une brassée de bois près de la tente. Hermione avait la bouche encore pâteuse, mais cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’assurer qu’elle ne rêvait pas. C’était bien lui, devant elle, qui portait du bois, lui qui n’avait jamais rien touché de la sorte. Il avait une mine horrible et les cernes violettes qui soulignaient ses yeux contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau.

_ Depuis… depuis combien de temps je suis endormie ? demanda Hermione.

Sa voix rauque semblait méconnaissable.

_ Plusieurs heures, répondit Malefoy. C’est un miracle que vous vous en soyez sortis.

Hermione se sentit coupable. Malefoy avait porté ce fardeau qui ne lui incombait pas, en plus de tous les autres. D’un mouvement de baguette lent, elle enflamma le tas de bois.

_ Il faudrait des brindilles sèches si tu veux que le feu prenne vite, indiqua-t-elle.

_ Mon expérience de sauvage des forêts est limitée, rétorqua-t-il un peu trop froidement.

Il soupira en se pinçant l’arête du nez. Il était exténué. Hermione préféra ne pas en rajouter et commença à s’éloigner.

_ Où tu vas ? s’enquit aussitôt Malefoy.

La remarque fit rire Hermione. Il ressemblait à un parent bien trop possessif.

_ Malefoy, je sais qu’on doit parler. Mais je crois que j’ai besoin d’intimité pour ce que je vais faire, lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le concerné eut un rictus de dégoût et ne répondit pas.

.

.

.

_ Tu devrais rajouter une bûche.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient là, lui assis près du feu en tailleur après avoir rechigné à s’asseoir par terre et abîmer ses précieux vêtements, et elle qui s’installait à côté de lui avec deux tasses fumantes.

Ils avaient à peine parlé depuis son réveil. Malefoy aurait espéré qu’elle soit plus reconnaissante de ce qu’il avait fait, mais il ne pouvait pas brusquer Hermione dans son état. C’était un miracle qu’elle puisse marcher et se débarbouiller seule. Mais elle avait surtout vérifié le contenu de son sac perlé, lancé des sorts autour de la tente et était restée au chevet d’Harry pour lui éponger le front… tout ça à pour son plus grand agacement.

_ Heureux que tu me remarques enfin, répliqua-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione s’appuya contre le tronc d’arbre en frottant vaguement son ventre en grimaçant.

_ Arrête, Drago, tu sais bien que tu es loin d’être la priorité, ici, répondit-elle. Je te signale qu’on se trimballe avec le sorcier le plus recherché de toute la Grande-Bretagne !

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Même sans Weasley, il n’était pas une priorité. Hermione lui tendit le plaid qu’elle utilisait généralement quand elle montait la garde. Le jeune Serpentard l’accepta après quelques secondes, savourant de pouvoir enfin se réchauffer. Hermione eut un pauvre sourire.

_ Comment tu as pu nous soigner ? demanda-t-elle. J’ai essayé l’essence de dictame, mais ça n’a pas marché.

_ Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de vouloir apprendre hein ? soupira Malefoy.

_ Le venin d’un serpent comme Nagini est pratiquement impossible à soigner, ça nous laisse nous vider de notre sang. Tu as dû utiliser des sorts très avancés, ou bien des potions bien trop compliquées pour être préparées en seulement quelques heures.

_ Dans ce cas, tu as de la chance que j’ai été élevé au milieu de la magie noire et les venins de serpent. Mon père garde toujours de quoi soigner les morsures de serpent.

_ Il ne t’a rien demandé ?

Malefoy tourna la tête vers elle. Hermione contemplait le vide, mais attendait sa réponse.

_ Si…

_ …

_ S’il y avait eu un problème, Potter et toi seriez déjà morts et l’endroit grouillerait de Mangemorts.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas satisfaite.

_ Peut-être que quelqu’un t’a suivi jusqu’ici, ou bien qu’ils attendent qu’on sorte. J’ai jeté de nouveaux sorts de protection par sécurité mais…

Malefoy la coupa en émettant un rictus.

_ C’est plus fort que toi, hein ? Tu ne supportes pas perdre le contrôle sur une situation.

_ Quand c’est une situation qui implique ma vie et celle d’Harry, oui ! répliqua Hermione, piquée au vif.

_ Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste, juste me faire confiance ?

_ Pourquoi je te ferai confia… ?

La question avait fusé d’un coup et le reste mourut sur les lèvres d’Hermione. Mais c’était trop tard.

_ En effet… _pourquoi_  ? siffla Malefoy d’une voix froide.

_ Je…ce n’est pas ce que...

_ Laisse tomber, apparemment, ça ne sert à rien d’aller jusqu’à te sauver la vie. Même avec ça, tu n’es pas capable de me faire confiance.

_ Malefoy, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de faire attention ! plaida Hermione.

Mais Malefoy en avait assez entendu. Il se leva et s’éloigna d’elle pour aller s’étendre plus loin, non sans jeter le plaid par terre.

Hermione savait qu’elle avait été trop loin. Pendant cette heure où l’aube se levait, elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’être paranoïaque : et si c’était un coup monté par Voldemort pour que lui puisse tuer Harry ? Et si Malefoy faisait tout ça pour regagner l’honneur de sa famille ?

Sa conscience lui disait que c’était une horrible pensée à avoir pour le jeune homme mais…on était en temps de guerre. Pouvait-on réellement compter sur Malefoy ?

.

.

.

Hermione étouffa ses gémissements de douleur. La plaie s’était presque refermée, mais elle pouvait encore sentir des douleurs violentes de temps à autre.

Elle mit les filtres dans les tasses et alla voir Harry une énième fois pendant que l’eau bouillait. L’inquiétude rendait ses visites au chevet de son ami fréquentes et machinales, tant elle était nerveuse. Si Harry mourrait, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner... Déjà, elle ne se pardonnait pas de la baguette magique brisée de son ami. Ni de ce que l’Horcruxe leur avait fait. C’était déjà un miracle que Malefoy n’ait pas trouvé le médaillon.

Malefoy…

La bouilloire émit un sifflement strident. Hermione versa l’eau dans les deux tasses et poussa un long soupir. Elle comprenait l’agacement de Malefoy, mais lui ne semblait pas comprendre la difficulté de la situation. La jeune femme sentait bien cependant qu’elle se devait de faire le premier pas.

Lentement, elle sortit de la tente, une tasse de thé dans chaque main. Le froid de la matinée avait eu raison de Malefoy qui était revenu près du feu quand elle était rentrée. Déterminée, Hermione marcha droit vers lui.

Elle s’assit contre le tronc, prêt de lui et posa la tasse devant lui sur le sol, sachant très bien qu’il refuserait de la prendre tout de suite par fierté.

_ Merci…de nous avoir sauvé la vie…

_ Il était temps, tiens.

_ Ne fais pas l’enfant, dit Hermione avec pragmatisme. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que de cavaler pendant des mois, de devoir penser à tout pour ne pas qu’on nous capture, Harry et moi. Je devais m’assurer de notre sécurité.

Malefoy pinça les lèvres. Il savait qu’elle avait raison. Hermione continua, d’une voix plus calme :

_ Mais tu as fait du bon travail, Malefoy. Tu nous as sauvés la vie. Sans toi, nous serions…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans une gorgée de thé. Malefoy osa enfin tourner la tête vers elle.

_ Oui, j’espère avoir été _digne de confiance_.

Mais le ton plus apaisé montrait qu’il lui avait pardonné. Hermione eut un pauvre sourire et déplia le plaid pour le poser sur les genoux de Malefoy.

_ Tu sais, tu aurais pu nous livrer aux Mangemorts, dit-elle à voix basse. L’honneur de ta famille aurait été rétabli.

_ Tu m’as déjà dit ça quand j’étais venu te donner les photos de tes parents, fit remarquer le préfet de Serpentard.

Hermione lui jeta un regard attentif.

_ Je pensais…qu’avec notre dernière rencontre dans ce village…

Malefoy tritura le plaid, puis se laissa aller contre le tronc, tout près d’elle. D’un mouvement de baguette, il raviva le feu de camp.

_ J’allais quand même pas te laisser crever.

_ Tu aurais pu, pour ce que je t’ai dit.

_ Tu ne vois pas le tableau en entier, Granger.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

_ C’est quoi le tableau entier, alors ?

Quand Malefoy pivota à son tour vers elle, son air fatigué lui rappela la fois où ils avaient été dans la forêt Interdite. Lentement, il approcha son front du sien. Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement.

_ C’est une bonne question, murmura-t-il.

C’était étrangement la chose la plus intime qu’ils aient fait ensemble. Et pourtant, après ce qu’il s’était passé…

_ Je voulais te demander pardon, aussi, chuchota Hermione. Pour la cabane.

Il eut un petit rire.

_ Eh bien, je ne t’ai pas exactement repoussé à ce moment-là. Mais oui, ce n’est pas comme ça que je l’avais imaginé.

Hermione se sentit rougir malgré elle et décolla son front du sien pour le considérer.

_ Parce que…tu l’avais imaginé ?

Malefoy resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Hermione sentit son cœur s’accélérer. Elle aussi l’avait imaginé. Un bon nombre de fois, depuis qu’ils s’étaient revus au Terrier. Le préfet de Serpentard prit son visage entre ses mains glacées.

_ Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Et il l’embrassa doucement. Hermione laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos de Malefoy pour le rapprocher d’elle. Elle interrompit son baiser juste le temps de souffler :

_ Moi aussi…

Et elle scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce fut un moment magique dans cette guerre, dans cette confusion totale. Il semblait à Hermione que tous leurs problèmes étaient bien loin d’eux, qu’ils n’étaient que deux âmes qui se cherchaient encore.

_ Je…On peut pas faire ça ici, gémit-elle contre ses lèvres. Il fait trop froid.

Le rictus moqueur de Malefoy la ramena sur terre.

_ Calme-toi, Granger, je ne compte pas faire ça ici, pas avec Potter à côté.

Hermione lui lança un regard indigné et lui donna une tape sur l’épaule alors qu’il riait dans son cou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avoue que je n'aime pas tant cette interaction, j'aurai préféré quelque chose d'un peu plus intime... Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.  
> Le prochain chapitre sera plus court, donc il arrivera cette fin de semaine ou début de la semaine prochaine, hopefully ;)
> 
> Bises et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un kudo !


	16. Le calme...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous connaissez cette sensation de frustration où vous avez une SUPERBE idée de fic pour un autre Dramione, mais que vous devez d'abord terminer ce Dramione là ? xD   
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15

 

Harry était toujours inconscient, mais sa respiration semblait plus régulière et profonde. Hermione lui ouvrit la bouche et d’un mouvement souple de sa baguette, l’obligea à boire un peu d’eau. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il se déshydrate après tous ces cauchemars. Une petite voix dans sa tête se demanda ce qu’il se passerait s’il se réveillait aujourd’hui et voyait Malefoy.

Quand la jeune femme sortit de la tente, elle vit Malefoy qui avait la baguette pointée sur un buisson, l’air concentré.

_ _Spero Patronum_  !

Seules quelques volutes argentées s’échappèrent de sa baguette.

_ Ton souvenir ne doit pas être assez joyeux, indiqua Hermione. Et ce n’est pas un sort facile.

Malefoy semblait agacé d’échouer pour la énième fois.

_ De toute façon, quelle joie y-a-t-il en ce moment ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il avait raison.

.

.

.

Hermione regarda Malefoy s’éloigner et tenta de trouver des champignons à faire cuire. Elle avait besoin de s’occuper. C’était une vraie bénédiction qu’il soit là. La jeune femme avait toujours cru qu’il était loin d’être la meilleure compagnie du monde, mais là, maintenant, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Mais ses pensées vagabondaient.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Malefoy…

Pourtant l’Horcruxe était à l’abri dans sa taie d’oreiller, Harry allait de mieux en mieux, même s’il semblait être en proie à ses propres démons, aucun Mangemort ne rôdait dans les environs… et Malefoy était là pour elle.

Mais comme à chaque fois que le Serpentard était là, bien qu’il ait été un compagnon inattendu et bénéfique la plupart du temps, quelque chose alertait Hermione.

Il manquait une pièce du puzzle.

Une pièce qu’elle n’osait pas demander à Malefoy, de peur de le froisser à nouveau.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête, coupable de se sentir ainsi. Peu importe, après tout, ce qui comptait c’était le résultat, non ?

Mais ses méninges ne pouvaient s’empêcher de tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête.

.

.

.

 

_ J’arrive pas à croire que tu puisses lire ce genre de choses.

Hermione leva les yeux des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ et jeta vaguement un regard en arrière. Malefoy avait posé son menton sur son épaule et regardait le vieux livre d’un air absent en faisant vaguement tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il était assis contre le tronc, le dos d’Hermione contre son torse.

_ Je veux dire, ce n’est plus de notre âge, ce genre d’âneries, continua-t-il.

_ J’ai grandi dans un monde Moldu, je te rappelle, répondit Hermione. Chez nous, on nous racontait d’autres histoires.

Malefoy eut un petit rictus moqueur.

_ Hn…Comme quoi ?

Il leva les yeux quand il sentit le regard amusé d’Hermione sur lui.

_ Est-ce que le grand Sang-Pur Drago Malefoy est en train de me demander de lui raconter un conte moldu ?

_ Je veux juste savoir, se défendit-il. Histoire de…me moquer.

_ C’est ça, rit Hermione.

_ Laisse tomber…

_ Ne fais pas ton susceptible. Ça me fait plaisir que tu fasses cet effort.

_ Je ne veux rien savoir ! De toute façon, qu’est-ce qui peut être intéressant dans des histoires de…de moldu ?

_ Comme tu veux, je retourne à mon livre alors.

_ C’est ça…

_...

_ …

_ …

_ Bon d’accord j’ai envie d’en connaître une ! Mais arrête de sourire comme ça !

Alors Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et lui raconta un conte moldu pendant qu’il l’entourait de ses bras.

Quand elle eut fini, Malefoy fronça les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête vers elle, un air ronchon sur le visage.

_ Non mais tu ne te ficherais pas de moi, par hasard, Granger ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Cette histoire… tu n’essaierais pas plutôt de me dire quelque chose ?

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

_ Te dire quelque chose ? Non… ?

_ Oh vraiment ? fit-il, amusé. La fille aime les _livres_ , est _courageuse_ et prête à tout pour sauver son père et est enfermée dans un _manoir_ où vit un jeune prince _égoïste, égocentrique_ et _pourri gâté_. Tu es sérieuse ? La _Belle et la Bête_  ? Tu t’es un peu emportée, Granger. De là à t’appeler Belle…

Il s’esclaffa. Hermione cligna les yeux, surprise, avant d’éclater de rire. Elle n’avait jamais pensé à faire un tel rapprochement. Malefoy la tenait dans ses bras et la ramena vers lui quand elle se penchait pour rire à son aise !

_ Mais, insista-t-elle, c’est une vraie histoire, racontée dans le monde des Moldus ! Je n’aurai jamais pensé m’imaginer identique à Belle.

Réjouie, elle se laissa aller contre lui.

_ Mais c’est vrai que ça aurait pu être possible, murmura-t-elle, l’air rêveuse.

_ Non, tu es bien plus agaçante.

_ Et toi tu es pourtant exactement comme la Bête…

_ Oh toi ! Je vais te…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit sous les rires et les cris d’Hermione pendant qu’il la chatouillait.

.

.

.

Quelques instants plus tard, Malefoy tendit sa baguette devant lui et prononça :

_ _Spero Patronum_  !

Cette fois, une ombre argentée gigantesque s’échappa de sa baguette et lévita quelques instants dans les airs.

_ Eh bien, tu vois, tu l’as, ton souvenir heureux, s’extasia Hermione en l’enlaçant affectueusement par derrière avant de planter un baiser sur son épaule.

.

.

.

Malefoy expira longuement en regardant le ciel. La journée était magnifique. L’endroit n’était pas du tout à son goût, toute cette boue et cette neige, mais Hermione était là et il se sentait apaisé. Il semblait bien que rien ne puisse le toucher autant qu’Hermione. En quelques heures, tous les problèmes qu’il avait accumulés depuis des mois lui semblait futiles et oubliables.

Mais une voix intérieure lui soufflait que quelque chose manquait.

Les paisibles moments avec Hermione étaient magiques.

.

.

.

_ Drago…

_ …

_ Arrête ça !

_ …

Hermione leva les yeux de _Vie et Mensonges d’Albus Dumbledore_ pour toiser Malefoy qui lui embrassait la joue et le cou.

_ Je n’arrive pas à me concentrer.

_ Je rêve, tu me dis que tu as envie de moi, mais au lieu de ça, tu lis cette daube !

Hermione tenta de s’écarter malgré le fait qu’il l’enserrait dans ses bras.

_ Et je t’ai aussi dit qu’il était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit ici, alors n’essaie pas de rendre les choses plus… eh !

Malefoy lui retira le livre des mains et l’embrassa longuement. Hermione se laissa faire, mais murmura contre ses lèvres :

_ Tu es impossible… tu as toujours été comme ça… ?

_ Pas avec tout le monde…

_ Voilà qui est rassurant.

Hermione le laissa l’étreindre dans ses bras.

_ C’est gênant. Il nous regarde, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle pointa la photo de couverture du livre, où Albus Dumbledore les toisait derrière ses lunettes à demi-lune. Malefoy retourna le livre.

_ Voilà, problème résolu, marmonna-t-il en se penchant pour l’embrasser.

_ Pas tout à fait, répondit Hermione.

Malefoy étouffa un juron en voyant que cette fois, c’était Rita Skeeter qui, depuis la quatrième de couverture les regardait d’un air moqueur. Hermione éclata de rire et le repoussa pour reprendre son livre, non sans lui avoir donné un coup sur la tête.

.

.

.

Ils étaient lovés l’un contre l’autre dans le silence le plus absolu. Hermione expira longuement et appuya sa tête contre celle de Malefoy.

_ Je n’aurai pas cru ça possible, mais…tu as changé, en bien.

Le Serpentard répondit dans un chuchotement :

_ C’est toi qui fait ça.

_ Ça ne devrait pas être grâce à moi, Drago. Mais parce que tu sens que c’est la bonne chose à faire. Surtout vu…le rôle que tu dois jouer parfois…il faut que tu arrêtes.

Soupir.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas facile.

_ Je sais…Mais tu dois essayer. Si tu ne le fais pas tôt ou tard, j’ai peur qu’un jour tu…

_...

_ Tu ne franchisses le point de non-retour.

Malefoy se raidit. L’image d’un éclair vert jaillissant de sa baguette suivi d’un cri d’horreur de vieille femme jaillit dans son esprit.

_ Tu seras là, non ? murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche. Pour me guider.

Hermione leva la tête vers lui. Elle arborait un air grave quand elle prit son visage dans ses mains.

_ Drago… tu ne devrais pas t’appuyer autant sur moi. Tu risques d’être blessé à la fin. Je ne serai pas toujours là… et qui sait ce que cette guerre nous réserve à tous les deux…

Elle avait peur quand elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Peur que Malefoy ne lui accorde trop de crédit. Hermione releva la tête et l’embrassa, d’abord doucement, puis plus profondément, à sa plus grande surprise.

_ C’est pour quoi, ça ?

_ Pour te remercier d’être là…avec moi…

.

.

.

_ Non.

_ Allez !

_ J’ai dit non ! Je ne mange pas de la nourriture volée !

Hermione reposa le sandwich qu’il avait volé dans la boulangerie moldue d’un village situé à une dizaine de kilomètres de l’endroit où ils étaient.

_ Tu préfères mourir de faim ?

_ Oui !

Et elle lui tourna le dos. Malefoy dut se retenir de lui jeter un sort. Même affamée et au beau milieu de nulle part, elle pouvait être si têtue !

_ De toute manière, je refuse de manger quoi que ce soit si je ne peux pas le partager avec Harry…

_ Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne pourras pas t’occuper de Potter.

Hermione pivota brusquement vers lui.

_ Oh, ne me fais pas ce chantage affectif, Drago Malefoy ! Tu ne m’auras pas de cette manière !

_ Bien ! Fais ce que tu veux, je m’en fiche !

Et il mangea le reste de son sandwich en silence. Hermione refusa de manger.

.

.

.

Malefoy lui mit son manteau autour des épaules, vu qu’elle était partie loin du feu. Et de lui. Hermione ne le remercia pas, mais ne refusa pas.

_ ….

_ Bon, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu manges ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard en biais. Elle agita lestement sa baguette et son sac à main perlé vola jusqu’à elle. Malefoy la vit d’un air circonspect sortir son portefeuille et lui donner d’étranges papiers rectangulaires avec la figure d’une femme.

_ Tu laisses ça chez le boulanger, indiqua Hermione.

Elle le regarda, amusé, contempler le billet qu’elle lui avait donné sous tous les angles. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé.

_ Je dois _vraiment_ y retourner ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Sauf si tu préfères me voir mourir de faim sous tes yeux…

_ Toi aussi évite le chantage affectif, _Hermione Granger_  !

.

.

.

Hermione regarda Malefoy transplaner hors du champ de protection d’un air amusé. Le Serpentard avait tourné et retourné le billet de banque dans tous les sens. Puis il s’était moqué. Elle lui avait expliqué que la banque des sorciers n’était pas si différente, après tout. Il avait répondu que le système sorcier était bien mieux et qu’au moins ils n’avaient pas « des bouts de papier ».

Puis il lui avait demandé de lui en montrer d’autres. Hermione avait éclaté de rire. Elle se sentait bien.

Malefoy avait transplané si rapidement et lui avait laissé son manteau, rétorquant que « ses pulls bas de gamme ne lui servaient à rien face au froid ». Hermione se lova contre le tronc où ils avaient passé la majorité de leur journée, à parler, de disputer, s’embrasser, résister à la tentation de faire l’amour dans ce vent froid et sec… chose qui n’était facile ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

Profitant d’être seule, Hermione lâcha un petit rire niais et se tortilla nerveusement en fourrant ses mains glacées dans les plis du manteau doublé.

C’était fou, c’était impossible, mais Malefoy lui réchauffait le cœur quand il était là. Il avait changé, en bien. Après tout, il était capable de faire le bien, même dans ces moments, n’est-ce pas ? Après la guerre, peut-être qu’ils pourraient prendre le temps de se connaître mieux… Et s’il redevenait l’horrible personne qu’il avait été ? Hermione eut peur…puis secoua la tête. Non… Ça n’arriverait pas…

Ses doigts butèrent sur quelque chose. Hermione baissa la tête.

Son sourire se figea. Malefoy ne redeviendrait pas un horrible individu. Parce qu’il était probable qu’il n’avait jamais cessé d’en être un.

Hermione retira le Déluminateur de la poche du manteau de Malefoy et l’éleva à la hauteur de ses yeux terrifiés.

_Ron…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'aime pas trop le demander de base, parce que ça fait un peu genre "quémander", mais là, j'ai très envie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin cliffhanger, alors s'il vous plaît commentez pour me le dire !  
> Vous savez que je n'aime pas trop quand Hermione et Drago passent trop de temps ensemble et que j'aiiime quand il y a un BON GROS DRAMA qui vient pour casser leur bulle. Et là, on peut dire que c'est un gros orage :P 
> 
> Allez portez-vous bien héhéhéhé !  
> Petite Pirate


	17. Le retour à la normale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est un chapitre de transition.  
> En ce moment, je suis plutôt occupée, je vous l'avoue, mais je fais de mon mieux, en essayant de faire de bons chapitres, et pas donner quelque chose fait à la va-vite parce qu'il faut poster. Surtout pour cette fanfic qui me tient à coeur, alors je dois pas me louper ^^  
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16

 

Harry inspira longuement en voyant Hermione rentrer dans la tente et continua son tour de garde. Son amie avait été extraordinaire, il le savait, mais il ne sentait pas la gratitude qu’il était censé ressentir.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les deux morceaux de sa baguette magique, désormais inutilisable, à travers la bourse en peau de Moke qu’il portait à son cou. Ses pensées fourmillaient : la rage d’être à présent privé de sa baguette, la frustration qui explosait enfin par rapport à Dumbledore. Encore une fois, il entendait les paroles blessantes de Ron dans sa tête. C’était vrai, ils étaient démunis. Et plus encore maintenant.

Le jeune homme regarda Hermione rabattre la tenture pour éviter que le vent n’entre à l’intérieur de la tente. Après tout, elle semblait avoir ses propres problèmes à gérer.

Mais il n’avait pas envie d’en parler. Il y avait plus urgent. Il y avait des priorités.

.

.

.

_ Quelques heures plus tôt _

 

Harry était étendu sur le dos, fixant le plafond d’un œil vide. Et pourtant, le sang bouillonnait à ses oreilles, et ses sens étaient tous en éveil. C’était un miracle qu’il s’en soit sorti après l’attaque de Nagini. Lui et Hermione avaient bien failli y passer…

A travers ses sens engourdis, il avait entendu Hermione éclater de rire dehors. Puis, une autre voix.

« Ron ? » avait-il tout de suite pensé.

Non… ce n’était pas la voix de Ron. C’était une autre voix… qu’il connaissait, il en était sûr.

Vidé de toute énergie, Harry se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Les ténèbres l’emportèrent dans ses rêves agités.

.

.

.

Il sortit à nouveau de sa torpeur quand il entendit des éclats de voix dehors.

__ Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?_

__ … Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

__ Ne te fous pas de moi ! Où tu l’as eu ?!_

Harry se sentait un peu mieux et s’assit péniblement sur son lit. C’était Hermione. Elle criait cette fois et semblait en colère.

Le jeune homme pensa se lever et aller voir ce qu’il passait, mais en regardant à son chevet, il vit qu’il n’avait pas de baguette. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas se disputer avec un ennemi…

_ … _fait du mal_  ?

_ _… Il…_

__ Mon Dieu…mon Dieu…_

__ Hey ! Il a juste été emmené pour être interrogé !_

_ _Oh, s’il te plaît ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe au Département des Mystères en ce moment ?!_

Hermione avait une voix colérique, mais pleine de larmes.

_ _Comment as-tu osé ?_

Harry se demanda s’il aurait le courage de se lever pour aller voir ce qu’il se passait.

 

_ Fin du Flash-Back _

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

_ Les visiteurs ne sont pas admis avant les heures d’ouvertures règlementaires.

Malefoy ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Mangemort terrifiant avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements plein de terre et ses larges cernes. La pauvre femme devait le prendre pour un pauvre sorcier. Lentement, il releva sa manche, juste assez pour voir le regard morne de la secrétaire devenir tout à coup terrifié.

_ Je viens pour une affaire au Département des Mystères.

Et, sans même attendre sa réponse, il passa le comptoir et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur, refermant les portes de force avec sa baguette.

«  _Niveau 9, Département des Mystères_  », annonça la voix.

Malefoy déambula dans les couloirs comme un fantôme. Il lui semblait presque être mort à l’intérieur. Il interpella le premier sorcier qu’il croisa, un des sbires de Rookwood.

_ Où en est Rookwood avec Weasley ?

Ce dernier le jaugea de la tête aux pieds d’un air dégoûté.

_ Ils ont fini de l’interroger, répliqua-t-il. Potterveille a récidivé. Apparemment, ils ont su qu’il était là. Les pro-Potter font des émeutes partout !

Malefoy courut vers la salle d’interrogatoire et vit celle-ci s’ouvrit au moment où il allait toquer. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Macnair, suivi de Ron Weasley. Le Mangemort n’eut pas une parole à son égard et le repoussa brutalement sur le côté pour passer. Puis, il se tourna vers Ron :

_ Fais gaffe, on t’a à l’œil.

Ron se contenta de le regarder d’un air mauvais. Il semblait épuisé et arborait un gros bleu à la joue gauche. Chancelant, il marcha pour sortir, puis se tourna aussitôt vers Malefoy.

_ Rends-le moi, ordonna-t-il avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

Malefoy serra les dents. Ron Weasley semblait prêt à se battre à mains nues avec lui pour le récupérer. Mais le Serpentard savait que c’était inutile. De mauvaise grâce, il sortit le Déluminateur de sa poche. A peine eut-il entrevu l’éclair argenté que Ron le lui arracha.

_ Ne prends pas ce qui ne t’appartient pas, Malefoy, cracha-t-il sèchement.

Les paroles de Ron semblèrent traverser Malefoy comme une pluie de sortilèges Doloris. Alors que le préfet des Gryffondors tournait les talons pour sortir récupérer sa baguette, boitillant légèrement sous l’effort, Malefoy serra les poings, alors que les paroles blessantes d’Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête.

 

_ Flash-Back _

 

_ J’en étais sûre ! Je dois être FOLLE pour avoir fait confiance à quelqu’un comme toi !

_ Je t’ai sauvé la vie !

Hermione faisait les cent pas. Elle ne l’écoutait pas. Son esprit était occupé par autre chose. Une autre personne. _Encore_.

_ Oh mon dieu…oh mon dieu, Ron… Tu as volé Ron… et s’il était mal en point…ou pire… et sa famille…

A chaque fois qu’elle prononçait son nom, il voyait rouge.

_ Comment as-tu osé ?

_ J’ai osé pour sauver ta peau ! répéta Malefoy avec colère. Sans moi, tu aurais été…

_ Arrête ! Arrête de sortir cette excuse ! Tu crois que me sauver la vie va payer pour tout ce que tu as fait ? Tu crois que je pourrai te pardonner ?

Hermione secouait la tête et hurlait tellement que les oiseaux s’envolèrent.

_ Tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe que tu as capturés ? Ceux que tu as torturés ? Ou même tués, peut-être ?

A ce dernier mot, Malefoy tressaillit. Le cri de Mme Fitzgerald, la Cracmolle que Rosier l’avait forcée à tuer, lui revint en mémoire. En voyant qu’il ne contestait pas ce dernier point, Hermione pâlit.

_ C’est donc ça, murmura-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Tu es devenu irrécupérable à ce point… tu m’as menti…

_ Tu crois que j’ai eu le choix ? Tu crois que c’est facile dehors ?!

_ Ce n’est jamais facile de faire le bon choix, répliqua Hermione. Tu crois que tu es du bon côté parce que tu as sauvé une « Sang-de-Bourbe » ? Mais pour une de sauvée, combien ont été soumis au baiser du Détraqueur ? Pour une « Sang-de-Bourbe », combien de sorciers résistants tu as aidés à capturer ?

_ Je n’ai pas…

_ Laisse-moi te dire une chose Drago, coupa Hermione.

Elle avait cette voix qu’elle prenait pour blesser. Cette voix qui savait où appuyer pour que ça fasse mal.

_ Si tu m’as laissée en vie, si tu as fait tout ça…ce n’est pas parce que tu tiens à moi…

_ Je t’interdis de dire ça !

Mais Hermione continua comme si elle n’avait pas été interrompue. Ses yeux étincelaient de rage et les larmes de colère commencèrent à couler.

_ Tu ne tiens pas à moi, ou à notre cause… c’est parce que tu veux soulager ta conscience que tu fais ça. Tu crois que je peux « te sauver ». Tu crois que tu peux acheter ta rédemption !

_ Comment oses-tu ?!

_ Ose me dire que ce n’est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu insistes tellement à dire que _je_ suis la responsable de ta soi-disant rébellion ! Comme si j’étais responsable de tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu fais !

_ Sais-tu seulement ce que j’ai sacrifié pour toi ? Pour Potter ?

_ Ça n’excuse rien, Malefoy ! Tu as fait ça parce que tu es un opportuniste, c’est tout ! Parce que les choses ne sont plus à ton avantage dans ton petit manoir douillet ! Mais quand c’est le moment de choisir, tu mises toujours sur ce qui vaut mieux pour toi ! Rien d’autre ne compte.

_ Tu sais que c’est faux… Tu sais qu’il y a plus…

Hermione eut un rictus. Un sourire sans joie déformait son visage. Elle était devenue méconnaissable.

_ Non, Malefoy… quand vient le moment de choisir, tu choisiras toujours ce qui sera le plus profitable pour toi…

_ Je ne vois pas vraiment le profit de mourir de froid dans une forêt avec toi et Potter !

_ Non, Malefoy, n’essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu te soucies de ce qu’on fait ici, Harry et moi ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passera demain si je me fais capturer par tes précieux amis Mangemorts ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passera à ce moment-là ? Tu le sais, non ? Tu dois connaître la procédure par cœur ?

Malefoy pâlit. Oui, il savait ce qu’il ferait.

_ Arrête ça…, murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Mais Hermione n’avait aucune pitié.

_ S’ils me capturent, et qu’ils me torturent sous tes yeux. Peut-être même que Greyback ou Macnair en profiteront, après tout…

_ La ferme ! hurla Malefoy.

Mais quand il fit un pas en avant, Hermione leva sa baguette pour le garder à distance.

_ Non je ne la fermerai pas ! Je sais qu’Harry serait prêt à tout pour me défendre ! Que Ron ferait tout pour qu’ils arrêtent, quitte à se battre en duel, à subir milles tortures, à mourir pour moi ! Mais toi, tu sais ce que tu feras à ce moment-là ?

Malefoy connaissait la réponse. Mais il ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il leva sa baguette.

_ _Silenci_ …

Mais Hermione était trop rapide, et lança un sort pour le repousser. Malefoy tomba à la renverse et entendit ses dernières paroles.

_ Toi, tu ne feras _rien_ , Drago. Tu observeras en silence et tu les assisteras. Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c’est de souffrir pour une cause juste. Tu es bien trop lâche pour ça.

Elle le tint à distance avec sa baguette. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes.

_ Je veux que tu partes. Que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes jamais. La prochaine fois que je te croise, je te promets que je te tuerai. Je te tuerai pour ce que tu as fait aux Moldus, je te tuerai pour les gens que tu as envoyé à la mort, et surtout, je te tuerai pour ce que tu as fait à Ron et à toute sa famille.

Et elle ne baissa sa baguette que quand il eut transplané en s’effondrant par terre, épuisée et blessée.

.

.

.

_ Drago !

Malefoy fit volte-face. Narcissa courait vers lui, accompagnée de Macnair. Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ici ? Il était trop vide, trop las pour parler. Il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.

_ Macnair m’a contacté. Ca fait des heures qu’on te cherche ! Mon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas, regardant sa mère d’un air absent pendant qu’elle époussetait la terre de ses vêtements. Narcissa lui empoigna tout à coup le bras et ils transplanèrent. Pas prêt pour ça, il tomba à genoux et en eut la nausée. Sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps et ouvrit la porte de leur manoir.

Malefoy sentit une main le redresser tandis qu’une autre lui confisquait sa baguette. La voix aigre de son père retentit à son oreille :

_ Tu as franchi la ligne, Drago.

.

.

.

Hermione fut soulagée quand Harry et elle finirent par transplaner dans la forêt de Dean. Elle avait eu la sensation d’avoir été observée, et s’étaient demandée si Malefoy ne les surveillait pas de loin. Ou bien s’il avait ramené des Mangemorts après leur altercation…

Le soir venu, ils étaient frigorifiés et affamés.

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer Harry, dit-elle d’une voix basse et sombre. Je vais monter la garde.

_ Non, répondit ce dernier. Laisse, je…tu n’as pas beaucoup dormi. Tu devrais aller t’étendre.

Hermione voulut insister, mais elle croisa le regard d’Harry et rentra illico dans la tente. Lourdement, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

Son père ignorait son existence et vivait une existence paisible quelque part en Australie.

Ron l’avait abandonnée parce qu’il n’avait pas pu la soutenir et accepter ce mode de vie.

Malefoy avait fui la responsabilité de ses actes et avait de ce fait été incapable de regarder ses fautes en face.

Et Harry, en combat avec lui-même, en voulait à Dumbledore, au monde, à elle, pour tant de choses…

Hermione se cacha sous les couvertures. Les hommes qui avaient une place spéciale dans sa vie n’étaient pas là pour elle. Trahie. Elle se sentait seule et trahie. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu’elle s’endormit.

_ Hermione… _Hermione_  !

Une main lui secouait doucement l’épaule, la forçant à se réveiller. C’était la voix d’Harry qui lui demandait de se lever. Quelle heure était-il ? Hermione se redressa, mal assurée.

_— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Harry ? Ça va ?_

Mon dieu… Y-avait-il un problème ?

_— Tout va très bien. Mieux que bien. Je suis en pleine forme. Nous avons de la visite._

Hermione sentit une once de panique la parcourir. La dernière visite qu’ils avaient eu avait été un véritable désastre…

_— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qui…_

Et elle vit devant elle la silhouette de Ronald Weasley, trempée jusqu’aux os, mais ravi de la revoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère bien pouvoir peaufiner la suite avant de la poster ! Souhaitez moi bon courage !
> 
> n'hésitez pas à lâcher un kudo/com' c'est toujours apprécié ;) !
> 
> Petite Pirate


	18. Dix points pour l'Indésirable n°2

 

 

Chapitre 17

 

Hermione jetait un regard noir au loin, où elle savait qu’Harry et Ron discutait joyeusement. Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de joyeux en ce moment ? Si elle croyait qu’elle allait aussi facilement pardonner à Ron… Mais au moins, il avait récupéré le Déluminateur…Ron leur avait raconté son aventure avec les Rafleurs, ainsi que son interrogatoire avec Malefoy qui avait pris le Déluminateur.

— Heureusement que cet idiot n’a pas su s’en servir, avait-il dit avec une joie mauvaise.

Hermione n’était pas sûre, mais elle avait cru voir Harry lui jeter un bref coup d’œil. Mais c’était déjà la réponse à une de ses questions : Malefoy l’avait retrouvée grâce au Déluminateur. Parce qu’elle l’avait appelée.

Au moins, Ron l’avait récupéré et maintenant, Malefoy n’aurait plus aucun moyen de la contacter, ou même de savoir où elle était.

Et ce n’était pas plus mal.

Ce sale traître.

.

.

.

_ Des semaines plus tard _

 

Malefoy porta la main à son cou et toucha l’amulette que son père lui avait mise autour du cou de force. Un charme qui lui enlevait toute magie. Impossible de se servir de sa baguette, même si par miracle il réussissait à la récupérer dans la poche de la robe de son père, impossible de transplaner, de se dématérialiser, d’utiliser sa marque des Ténèbres.

« C’est tout ce que tu mérites », avait lancé son père.

Il se sentait honteux, triste, en colère, dégoûté, tout en même temps. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu’il glissait lentement dans le canapé en cuir près du feu.

Parfois, il entendait les grognements de Greyback, ou la voix de Rookwood dans le vestibule qui parlaient des Sangs-de-Bourbe sacrifiés.

Peut-être s’était-il trompé après tout ?

Quel intérêt d’avoir sauvé Granger et Potter si c’était pour finir comme un « vulgaire Cracmol » tel que l’avait dit Scabior quand il l’avait trouvé à porter de la nourriture aux prisonniers ?

Tout ça, c’était à cause de Granger.

.

.

.

— Je croyais qu’on n’avait plus de lieux à chercher pour l’instant, maugréa Hermione. A quoi bon venir ici…

— Hermione, on n’allait pas rester éternellement dans la forêt, répondit Harry.

La concernée se renfrogna et plongea derechef dans son livre. Mais à son plus grand agacement, Harry renchérit :

— Et il y a bien plus urgent à faire que de bouder encore Ron.

— Tu crois vraiment que je lui en veux encore ? répliqua Hermione avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable. Je dis juste qu’on a bien mieux à faire, figure-toi !

— Hermione, tu es de mauvaise humeur dès qu’on fait des recherches dans un endroit que Ron a suggéré.

— Parce que je sais que c’est une perte de temps ! S’il essaie de se racheter de cette façon, c’est raté ! Après tout ce qu’on a subi à cause de lui…

Harry savait pertinemment qu’Hermione était bien trop têtue et trop fière pour admettre qu’elle avait tort. Il savait aussi que débattre de Ron avec elle n’allait pas augmenter les chances qu’ils se réconcilient. Même si l’Elu tentait tant bien que mal de rester neutre à leur histoire, il était bien trop heureux que Ron soit de retour. Et il savait qu’Hermione avait autant besoin de lui que l’inverse.

— C’est au tour de Ron d’aller remplir les bouteilles d’eau, fit remarquer Hermione avec humeur, qui avait vidé la dernière bouteille.

Comme elle n’eut aucune réponse, elle se tourna vers Harry et constata avec stupeur qu’il n’était plus là. Un coup d’œil à l’intérieur de la tente et elle le vit s’affairer bien plus que nécessaire pour préparer le thé. Hermione ravala son dépit : elle savait que son ami la laissait expressément avec Ron de plus en plus souvent afin qu’ils aient l’occasion de parler. Non que ces moments étaient de réelles parties de plaisir, car le dernier garçon Weasley se ratatinait sur place face à sa froideur. C’était, quelque part, très satisfaisant, vu tout ce qu’il lui avait fait, mais Hermione commençait à en avoir marre de jouer le rôle de la méchante. Mais elle se leva malgré tout, saisit sa gourde, celle d’Harry et celle de secours d’une main et traversa le banc de pierre pour rejoindre Ron, occuper à faire des ricochets avec des galets dans l’eau.

Il se redressa brusquement et laissa tomber son galet quand Hermione lâcha les gourdes à ses pieds.

— Tu…Ah ! Tu veux que je les remplisse ? demanda Ron d’une petite voix empressée.

Hermione fronça du nez. Elle s’était promis d’arrêter le sarcasme, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle.

— C’est fou ce que tu peux être intelligent Ronald, maugréa-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne se gêna pas pour lancer un regard furieux à Harry lorsqu’elle revint s’asseoir à l’entrée de la tente et ouvrit rageusement les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Une fois de plus, ses yeux tombèrent sur l’insigne en forme de triangle, tracée à la plume par Dumbledore. Ses méninges fonctionnèrent à toute allure. De toute évidence, ce signe était important. Il apparaissait trop souvent pour que ça soit une quelconque coïncidence : sur la tombe à Godric’s Hollow, à la fin de la lettre de Dumbledore… Ils n’avaient pas d’autres choix. Ça faisait des jours qu’ils tournaient en rond. Horcruxe ou pas, ils devaient suivre la piste de Xénophilius Lovegood. Lui seul pouvait les éclairer sur la vraie signification de la marque.

.

.

.

— Cet enfoiré de Lovegood ! Nous étions si proches !

— Fous-le dans le cachot, Goyle.

La voix grave de Crabbe sortit Malefoy de sa torpeur. Il se redressa sur le canapé et regarda Narcissa effacer les traces de gravats et de poussière.

— Pitié ! Par pitié, je vous jure que je ne sais rien.

Xenophilius sanglotait à genoux en joignant les mains. Crabbe le secoua en lui hurlant de se taire. Malefoy bondit sur ses pieds.

— Vous avez perdu la tête ? s’écria Narcissa. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

— Potter ! Voilà ce qu’il s’est passé ! rugit Goyle.

— Vous avez attrapé Potter ? s’enquit Malefoy, avide d’en savoir plus.

— Non, la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger qui l’accompagnait a explosé la maison, répliqua Goyle en attrapant le bras de Xenophilius pour l’entraîner vers les cachots.

— Granger ? lança Malefoy qui sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier.

Narcissa se planta devant Dolohov, Crabbe et Goyle, outrée par leur impolitesse.

— Et tu crois aller où comme ça ? Pourquoi vous l’avez amené ici d’abord ?

— Rookwood a trop à faire au ministère. Il nous a dit de le déposer ici pour que Scabior l’emmène à Azkaban, expliqua Crabbe.

— Dans ce cas, amenez-le vous-même, répliqua Narcissa.

Dolohov lâcha un rire mauvais.

— On a une enquête à mener chez cet illuminé, rétorqua-t-il en pointant Xenophilius de sa baguette.

Narcissa aurait voulu protester, mais elle savait qu’à part Bellatrix, aucune femme chez les Mangemorts n’avait d’autorité : surtout la femme d’une famille déshonorée dont la maison servait pratiquement de vide-ordures.

— Drago, emmène-le aux cachots.

Mais Malefoy ne l’entendit pas et se planta devant Crabbe.

— Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Potter ?

Crabbe lui donna une bourrade pour l’écarter et sortit sans répondre. Malefoy voulut lui emboîter le pas, mais Narcissa lui bloqua le passage.

— Drago, les cachots, ordonna-t-elle.

Malefoy leva les yeux et fut certain que Goyle lui avait lancé un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule.

— C’est ça, Drago, emmène le barjot aux cachots, ajouta Crabbe.

« Comme un bon toutou », sous-entendait-il certainement.

Malefoy se sentit humilié devant ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. S’il l’aurait pu, il lui aurait jeté un sort. Mais sa tête lui tournait.

.

.

.

Hermione marcha à grands pas vers Ron, les lèvres pincées. Cette fois, elle devrait tenter de se montrer plus aimable. Elle en avait marre d’entendre Harry parler des reliques de la Mort et même si elle savait que Ron n’avait pris son parti que pour qu’elle lui reparle, c’était toujours mieux que d’entendre parler des frères Peverell à tout bout de champ.

— Encore la corvée d’eau, c’est ça ? s’enquit Ron en tendant déjà la main pour réceptionner les bouteilles.

— Non, pas cette fois, répondit Hermione. J’ai besoin de ton aide.

La radio crachotait à leurs pieds, comme si elle était en train de se noyer.

— Bien sûr, répondit l’interpellé avec précipitation. Tout ce que tu veux.

Hermione ravala un soupir. Ron, semblant si pressé de l’aider était exaspérant, mais en même temps, elle ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une chaleur dans le bas de l’estomac.

— Harry devient insupportable avec ces histoires de Reliques de la Mort, lâcha-t-elle avec un agacement à peine dissimulé. Tu es son ami, c’est à toi de lui parler.

— Toi aussi tu es son amie, fit remarquer Ron.

Le regard d’Hermione le fit comprendre que ce n’était probablement pas la bonne réponse et il eut la présence d’esprit d’ajouter :

— Ce que je veux dire, c’est que si Dumbledore t’a laissé cet indice, cela veut peut-être dire que c’est aussi important que les Horcruxes…

— Plus important ? En quoi un conte pour enfants peut être plus important que de neutraliser Vol…

— Non ! s’écria Ron en la bâillonnant d’une main.

Hermione, choquée, fit un pas en arrière pour échapper à son emprise. Ron en fit aussitôt de même.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il précipitamment. C’est juste que…

— Non, s’empressa de rétorquer Hermione. C’est… excuse-moi, j’avais oublié…

— Ce n’est pas grave.

Il y eut un silence entre eux. C’était la première fois qu’Hermione s’excusait de quoi que ce soit depuis le retour de Ron, et quelque chose entre eux semblait changer. La Gryffondor lui en voulait toujours de ce qu’il avait fait, mais, curieusement, entendre Ron accepter ses excuses lui fit réaliser qu’il avait été plus que patient avec ses sautes d’humeur. Cette pensée la fit soupirer.

— Tu es fatiguée ? demanda Ron.

Hermione n’avait pas envie d’en parler maintenant, bien qu’elle sentait que, tôt ou tard, Ron et elle devrait avoir cette discussion fatidique que les circonstances les sommaient de repousser encore et encore. Au lieu de ça, elle loucha sur le petit tas de galets que Ron avait construit à ses pieds et qu’il s’amusait à faire ricocher sur l’eau avant qu’elle n’arrive.

— Tu y arrives bien ?

Ron suivit son regard et crut qu’elle parlait de ses chaussures, aussi Hermione précisa :

— Les ricochets.

— Plutôt bien, répondit Ron. Avec Fred et George, c’est comme ça qu’on faisait pour savoir qui allait aider maman à faire la vaisselle. Autant dire que j’ai été obligé d’être doué !

Il lâcha un rire nerveux, mais son expression se rembrunit. Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler d’empathie. Parler de sa famille n’était pas facile.

— Tu me montres ? demanda-t-elle, plus pour changer de sujet que par réel intérêt.

Ron parut agréablement surpris.

— De…okay, d’accord ?

Hermione posa son livre sur une grosse pierre et saisit un des galets.

— Prends les plus plats, dit Ron en prenant un des galets à son tour pour lui montrer. C’est le truc : plus ils sont plats, mieux c’est.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lança prestement son galet qui fit trois ricochets avant de disparaître dans l’eau.

— Essaie, l’encouragea-t-il.

Hermione en fit de même, mais échoua lamentablement.

— Tu ne bouges pas ton poignet assez vite, nota Ron. Et tu devrais fléchir un peu plus les genoux et te pencher.

Hermione se concentra à nouveau, mais sa seconde tentative fut tout aussi lamentable que la première.

— Un peu plus bas en fait, dit Ron qui se positionna derrière elle pour l’aider. Et le mouvement, comme ça.

Il saisit délicatement le poignet d’Hermione qui retint un sursaut. Il lui sembla éprouver une douce sensation au creux de la poitrine. Ron s’écarta pour la laisser lancer.

— Pas mal, nota-t-il. Trois.

Hermione parut fière d’elle.

— Toujours aussi douée pour apprendre, commenta Ron avec un sourire. Heureusement qu’on n’a jamais joué contre toi pour la corvée vaisselle.

Et Hermione ne put dissimuler un sourire malgré elle.

— On fait un concours ? proposa-t-elle.

.

.

_ Des semaines plus tard _

Malefoy faillit déchirer le journal de la Gazette du Sorcier quand il le vit abandonné par Mulciber sur le vestibule. Dominant une bonne moitié de la page se trouvait une photo d’Hermione Granger et d’Harry Potter, prise en sixième année «  à l’enterrement de Dumbledore ».

«  _Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui voyage avec Harry Potter…_  ».

C’était désormais officiel, Hermione était recherchée. Les Mangemorts étaient certainement retournés là où vivaient ses parents. Mais selon leurs rapports, tout avait été enlevé cette fois. Aucune trace de quoi que ce soit, au plus grand soulagement de Malefoy.

— Il n’y aurait pas un moyen de retrouver ses parents ? suggéra Crabbe d’un ton ronchon à un Dolohov revenu bredouille. Les voisins nous disent qu’ils ont déménagé en Australie. Si nous contactions le ministère australien…

Malefoy se demandait quand il était devenu aussi perspicace pour dénicher des Moldus. Peut-être parce qu’il avait fait preuve d’une excellente capacité à gérer les équipes de Rafleurs. Ce trait de leadership semblait avoir contaminé tout son être, ce qui rendait son ancien camarade de classe particulièrement méprisant à son égard, sans doute pour se venger de ces six années où il avait été à ses ordres.

— Impossible, répliqua Rookwood. Le ministère de la Magie ne garde aucun registre concernant les Moldus. Même en se basant sur des témoignages, il sera difficile de les retrouver.

Crabbe dit les cents pas dans le vestibule des Malefoy, pareil à un loup affamé en cage. Malefoy ne put s’empêcher de lancer :

— Je te l’avais dit. Même quand j’y suis allé, il n’y avait plus rien à faire. G…La Sang-De-Bourbe a bien couvert ses traces.

Goyle lui lança un regard noir, mais Crabbe fit volte-face vers lui.

— Et j’aurai à avoir des leçons d’un Cracmol ? répliqua-t-il.

Malefoy sentit ses joues s’embraser sous la honte. L’amulette qui l’empêchait de faire de la magie, bien que cachée sous sa chemise, le démangeait tout à coup.

— Bon, ça suffit avec vos chamailleries d’adolescents, grommela Rookwood. Il y a plus urgent.

— Nous ne pouvons pas chercher tous les Wendell et Monica Wilkins, protesta Malefoy, les yeux rivés sur Crabbe. Tu sais combien il y en a, rien qu’en Australie.

Crabbe fit la moue.

— C’est pour ça que tu es dans cet état aujourd’hui, rétorqua-t-il. Vous, les Malefoys, tous des lâcheurs. D’abord ton père, maintenant toi.

Goyle leva le nez vers Rookwood.

— Un Wendell et Monica Wilkins arrivés en Australie vers l’été dernier ne devraient pas être difficiles à trouver.

— Laisse-moi m’occuper de cette affaire, renchérit Crabbe. Quand je serai sûr qu’il n’y a plus rien à en tirer, je te ferai signe. Allez viens, Goyle.

Malefoy pâlit. Il entendait les paroles d’Hermione dans sa tête. Elle avait raison : pour une Sang-de-Bourbe sauvée, combien ont été remis aux mains des Mangemorts par sa faute ?

Et maintenant, Hermione était l’Indésirable N°2.

.

.

_« Voldemort cherche la baguette du Sureau ! »_

_« Voldemort cherche la baguette du Sureau ! »_

_« Voldemort cherche la baguette du Sureau ! »_

_« Voldemort cherche la baguette du Sureau ! »_

Cette dernière exclamation d’Harry à son intention tournait en boucle dans la tête d’Hermione alors que les Rafleurs les ligotaient et les emmenaient au manoir Malefoy.

La peur d’un nom ne fait qu’accroître la peur de la chose elle-même, elle le savait. Mais en ce moment, elle avait peur de ce nom, Voldemort. Elle avait peur de ce qu’il lui ferait, elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe. La main glacée de Ron vint contre la sienne. Sans doute avait-il entendu sa lourde respiration. Leurs doigts tentèrent de s’entremêler.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, chuchota Ron contre ses cheveux. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal.

— Je le sais, murmura Hermione en retour.

Elle ne put retenir un couinement lorsque Fenrir Greyback la prit violemment par l’épaule et la sépara. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais lui-même fut empoigné par Scabior qui le poussa juste derrière Harry, qui était dévisagé par Narcissa Malefoy.

_— Je sais qu’il a la tête enflée, madame, mais c’est lui ! intervint Scabior. Si vous y regardez de plus près, vous verrez sa cicatrice. Et là, cette fille, vous la voyez ? C’est la Sang-de-Bourbe qui voyageait avec lui. Il n’y a pas de doute, c’est bien lui, et on a sa baguette, aussi !_

.

.

.

Aucune nouvelle information dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Malefoy soupira de soulagement. S’ils voulaient attraper Potter ou Granger, Crabbe et Goyle allaient certainement utiliser la presse des sorciers pour lancer quelques appâts. Mais l’absence d’information trahissait leurs efforts vains. C’était une excellente nouvelle.

Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l’entrée.

_— Suivez-moi, ordonna Narcissa, en les conduisant de l’autre côté du hall. Drago, mon fils, est là pour les vacances de Pâques. Si c’est vraiment Harry Potter, il le reconnaîtra._

Le cœur de Malefoy se glaça instantanément, et pendant un moment, il resta immobile et sous le choc. Il avait mal entendu, probablement. Il avait certainement mal entendu, bien sûr. Il savait que Granger et Potter faisaient extrêmement attention à ne pas être repéré. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme s’ils n’avaient jamais eu des mauviettes venir geindre ici qu’ils savaient où se trouvaient Potter pour sauver leur peau.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? maugréa Lucius en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de sa femme.

Malefoy tordit le cou pour tenter d’apercevoir quelque chose mais les pans virevoltant de la cape de son père lui bouchèrent la vue. Mais Greyback, sous un signe de la main de Narcissa, ramena les prisonniers droit au milieu du salon.

Malefoy leur jeta un coup d’œil et cette fois, le maigre dîner qu’il avait avalé voulut remonter. Ses mains s’agrippèrent aux bras du fauteuil où il était assis. Il n’avait eu besoin que d’une fraction de seconde et ça avait suffi pour les reconnaître : il n’avait pas besoin de regarder à deux fois.

— _Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, dit Narcissa de sa voix glacée. Drago, viens là._

Mais Malefoy ne bougeait pas. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles.

« Lève-toi, lui dit la voix dans sa tête, lève-toi sinon, ils vont se rendre compte de quelque chose ! »

Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu’il ne sut même pas comment il s’était levé. Greyback s’avança brusquement, traînant Harry Potter pour que le lustre du salon éclaire son visage. Mais Malefoy ne put le regarder en face. Ni lui, ni les autres. Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge et la panique qu’il ressentait le pétrifiait sur place. Il resta près de sa mère, comme si elle allait lui être d’une quelconque aide contre la tornade qui se déroulait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait nier que c’était eux… Pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas été plus prudent, bon sang ?!

Et que faisait Weasley ici ?

_« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passera demain si je me fais capturer par tes précieux amis Mangemorts ?_  ».

L’arrivée de Bellatrix n’arrangea rien. Sa tante n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître Hermione, tout comme son père d’ailleurs. Malefoy sursauta et recula quand une Bellatrix en furie attaqua tous les Rafleurs, hurlant pour savoir comment ils avaient trouvé l’épée de Gryffondor. Mais ces préoccupations étaient bien loin dans son esprit, où résonnaient encore les dernières paroles qu’Hermione lui avait dites.

_« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passera à ce moment-là ? Tu le sais, non ? »_

Malefoy entendit sa tante lui ordonner de tuer les Rafleurs dehors. Mais il ne bougea pas d’un pouce.

_— Attends, coupa sèchement Bellatrix. Tous sauf… sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Ne fais pas ça ! voulut hurler Malefoy.

Son cauchemar se réalisait. Celui qu’Hermione avait vu venir.

_« Ron ferait tout pour qu’ils arrêtent, quitte à se battre en duel, à subir milles tortures, à mourir pour moi ! »._

Le dernier des garçons Weasley hurla et supplia de le garder à la place d’Hermione. En vain. Malefoy ne bougeait pas. C’était comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près de la grande fenêtre et regarda dehors avec ses yeux hagards, tandis qu’Hermione était traînée au milieu du salon.

_« Mais toi, tu sais ce que tu feras à ce moment-là ? »_

Et un hurlement strident qui le terrifia. Drago sentit un frisson d’horreur lui parcourir l’échine et se couvrit les yeux.

_« Toi, tu ne feras rien, Drago. Tu observeras en silence et tu les assisteras._  »

Deuxième hurlement d’Hermione, soumise au sortilège Doloris. Malefoy ne sentit pas la main de sa mère sur son épaule. Il regardait obstinément dehors.

«  _Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est de souffrir pour une cause juste. Tu es bien trop lâche pour ça._ »

Et encore une fois, Hermione Granger avait eu raison sur toute la ligne à son sujet. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

.

.

 


	19. Retour aux sources

Chapitre 18

 

— Drago, je t’avais dit de t’occuper de ces Rafleurs !

Le hurlement de Bellatrix n’eut aucun effet sur Drago. Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre durant tout le temps où Hermione n’était tortillée de douleur sur le sol de son salon. Il avait juste fermé les yeux pour s’évader, comme le lâche sorcier qu’il était. Narcissa agita sa baguette, et d’une main leste, retira l’amulette qu’il portait autour du cou.

— La maison est remplie d’ennemis, lui dit-elle en glissant sa baguette dans sa main. Fais ce qu’on te demande.

Quand les doigts de Malefoy se recroquevillèrent sur sa baguette, il sentit une chaleur bienfaisante parcourir ses doigts, la même sensation qu’il avait eue en première année, chez Ollivander. Dire que ce vieux fou était maintenant en train de croupir au fond de sa cave…

Nouveau cri d’Hermione. Malefoy détourna la tête. Il n’avait plus le contrôle de rien. Il était furieux.

— Pourquoi cette Sang-De-Bourbe ne veut-elle pas dire la vérité ? s’impatienta-t-il avec colère.

Pourquoi s’obstinait-elle à vouloir mourir ? pensa-t-il. Une voix désagréable dans sa tête lui siffla : « Tu n’es pas en colère contre elle. Tu es en colère contre toi-même, contre ta propre lâcheté. Gentil petit Mangemort qui fait exactement ce qu’on lui demande… ». C’était vrai. Et ça, même Hermione l’avait compris. Malefoy était soumis à sa propre lâcheté. A sa propre peur.

La voix impérieuse de son père le fit sursauter.

— Drago, va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l’épée est vraie ou pas !

Machinalement, presque comme un automate, le jeune homme s’exécuta, en prenant bien soin de ne pas jeter un coup d’œil en direction d’Hermione, quand bien même elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Entrer dans la prison fut un cauchemar. La baguette droit devant lui, Malefoy ne saurait dire s’il redoutait ou espérait que Potter ou Weasley lui arrache sa baguette. Mais il n’en fut rien et, désemparé, Malefoy empoigna Gripsec et le traîna dans le salon, où les cris d’Hermione retentissaient toujours. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s’il ne la voyait pas. Elle gisait à ses pieds, tremblantes, les larmes se mêlant à la morve qui coulaient de son nez. Un spectacle désolant de la voir ainsi, humiliée pour son sang, elle qui était la meilleure sorcière de sa génération.

C’est alors qu’un bruit étrange se fit entendre sous leurs pieds.

— Qu’est-ce que c’était ? s’exclama Lucius.

Malefoy sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Queudver s’empressa de descendre.

— Dépêche-toi d’examiner cette épée ! s’impatienta Bellatrix alors que le gobelin fronçait le nez devant la lame étincelante.

Comme pour palier à sa frustration, elle lança un sort à Hermione dont le corps se recroquevilla à nouveau de douleur, le haut de sa tête touchant la chaussure de Malefoy. Révulsé par le spectacle qu’il offrait face à cette torture, Malefoy recula pour ne plus la toucher. L’époque où il avait vainement tenté de l’arracher à _Vie et Mensonges d’Albus Dumbledore_ à coup de chatouilles, de caresses et de baisers paraissait être un rêve lointain. En quelques semaines à peine, ils étaient déjà deux personnes différentes.

_— Alors ? dit Bellatrix à Gripsec. Cette épée est la vraie ?_

_— Non, répondit Gripsec. C’est un faux._

_— Vous êtes sûr ? insista Bellatrix, le souffle court. Vraiment sûr ?_

_— Oui, affirma le gobelin._

Malefoy lâcha avec dégoût Gripsec lorsque Bellatrix le blessa par soulagement. Et voir sa tante soulagée et heureuse, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour personne.

_— Je pense, dit la voix de Bellatrix, que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prends-la si tu veux._

— Non, dit Malefoy d’une voix presque inaudible, faisant un pas vers sa tante.

Mais son « Non » fut couvert par celui, bien plus tonitruant, de Ron Weasley, cet amoureux transi. Celui qui, Hermione le savait, ferait tout pour elle, quitte à mourir, là où lui assisterait sans rien dire. Furieux, Malefoy jeta un sort informulé à son rival qui le para de justesse. Un combat commençait à s’engager quand…

— _ARRÊTEZ OU ELLE MEURT !_ hurla Bellatrix, son poignard d’argent sous la gorge d’Hermione.  _Lâchez vos baguettes… Lâchez-les ou nous allons voir exactement à quel point son sang est immonde !_

Malefoy était paralysé devant ce spectacle. Il avait déjà été témoin des conversations sur les Sangs-Purs et les Sang-de-Bourbe durant les soirées mondaines, celle où il affirmait, comme ses parents, que si on tranchait le bras d’un Sang-de-Bourbe, le sang qui en coulerait serait noir et acide. Mais maintenant que cette hypothèse semblait prête à se vérifier devant lui, il était terrifié. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois quand Bellatrix lui ordonna d’aller ramasser les baguettes. Alors qu’il retournait vers sa tante, il nota un mouvement en haut et sursauta quand il vit ce que c’était. Personne d’autre de lui ne l’avait remarqué, tous occupés qu’ils étaient à se jauger du regard.

Dobby, leur ancien elfe de maison, détachait soigneusement le lustre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ce lustre qu’il avait été forcé de nettoyer tant de fois. Malefoy ne put détacher ses yeux de ce petit être qui allait retourner la situation. Aurait-il dû crier ? Même s’il l’avait voulu, il ne pouvait pas, en proie à un mutisme de lâche.

Le lustre s’écrasa dans un sifflement strident et Malefoy sentit les fins éclats de cristal lui érafler les joues. Aussitôt, il se protégea le visage et regarda dans la cacophonie générale Bellatrix tomber en arrière à la renverse. Une ombre passa devant lui : Ron Weasley se précipita pour secourir Hermione. Un éclair rouge passa dans les yeux de Malefooy. Jalousie ? Colère ? Il n’avait pas le temps d’étudier ça. Mais alors qu’il allait lui jeter un sort, une main surgit de nulle part. Harry Potter lui arracha sa baguette, la sienne et celle de Ron, le laissant sans rien. Narcissa hurla quelque chose et empoigna son fils pour le tirer à l’abri derrière un fauteuil.

Mais sans baguettes ils n’étaient pas de taille. Malefoy vit Harry Potter transplaner avec Grispsec et Dobby, sous le rugissement de Bellatrix qui leur lança son couteau à la hâte. De son côté Ron avait enfin empoigné Hermione sous les aisselles.

— Tiens bon, tiens bon, murmura Weasley à Hermione. Ne me laisse pas.

Malefoy fut horrifié par la tendresse qui se dégageait dans son regard et au milieu de cette panique. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis avant que quiconque n’ait pu réagir, Ron pivota et transplana à son tour.

.

.

Narcissa fut la première à sortir de ce cauchemar. Elle empoigna Drago par le bras et, avec une force qu’il ne lui soupçonnait pas, le força vers les escaliers.

— Drago, va dans ta chambre et quoiqu’il arrive n’en sors surtout pas !

— Qu’est-ce…

Mais c’était trop tard. Une silhouette émergea de la fumée noire et deux paires d’yeux, l’une rouge et l’autre jaune se braquèrent sur eux.

— Je vous avais dit de ne m’appeler que si vous aviez Potter et rien d’autre ! hurla Lord Voldemort.

Malefoy eut un hoquet en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres les toiser avec colère. Il fixa aussitôt ses chaussures, le sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles. Narcissa s’était lentement postée devant lui pour le cacher aux yeux de Voldemort. C’était inutile, mais Malefoy ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’Hermione et sa mère partageaient un courage et une ténacité sans pareil.

Voldemort posa finalement ses yeux sur Lucius. Bellatrix s’inclina devant son maître et sa voix devint tout à coup aigue :

— Maître… c’est-à-dire que… nous avons… nous avions capturé Potter…

— Où est-il ? Où est Potter ?

Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Qu’il interpréta sans problèmes.

— Vous l’avez laissé filer ! rugit Voldemort. Vous avez laissé Potter filer. Lui ! Face à vous tous ! Bande d’incapables ! Vous serez punis ! Tous !

Il gifla Bellatrix du plat de la main et elle s’effondra avec un couinement. Puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit sa baguette et la leva pour jeter un sort quand Narcissa s’interposa :

— Maître ! Maître…

Voldemort posa ses yeux rouges sur elle.

— Penses-tu avoir le droit à la parole, Narcissa ? Regarde-toi, regarde ton mari… regarde…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant le geste à la parole. Drago eut la sensation qu’une lame lui transperçait la poitrine et il poussa un cri en s’effondrant par terre.

— Non ! hurla Narcissa en couvrant Drago de son corps, alors que celui-ci pleurait de douleur par terre.

— Maître, nous avons les moyens de retrouver Harry Potter, assura-t-elle. Nous savons l’emplacement où ils ont été kidnappés (Malefoy la vit jeter un regard mal assuré à Greyback, toujours inconscient sur le sol).

— Cela m’a l’air bien maigre, dit Voldemort. N’essaierais-tu pas de gagner du temps, Narcissa ?

Mais on voyait à ses yeux qu’il était plus dubitatif. Narcissa continua :

— Sans compter le plus important : le garçon Weasley était là. Les Weasley sont comme une famille pour Potter. Jamais il ne laisserait quiconque leur faire du mal. Nous avons le parfait moyen pour le détruire. Il faut envoyer une équipe chez Arthur Weasley immédiatement.

Voldemort la toisa un moment, puis d’un pas souple, progressa jusqu’à elle.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné par ton culot ou si je devrais te tuer sur le champ, Narcissa Malefoy, déclara-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il y eut un moment de flottement tendu, comme s’il méditait lui-même sur ces deux possibilités. Finalement, Voldemort leva vers elle sa baguette, puis la dirigea vers Drago qui vacilla à nouveau.

— Si tu faillis une seconde fois, souffla-t-il. C’est ton fils qui en paiera les conséquences.

Narcissa serra les poings, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Voldemort eut un bruit semblable à un sifflement de serpent, et s’évanouit dans la seconde. Malefoy vit sa mère pousser un long soupir. Puis…

— Drago, réveille ton père, ordonna Narcissa.

Sous le choc, elle semblait avoir momentanément oublié qu’il n’avait plus sa baguette. Bellatrix était encore à terre et quand sa sœur voulut l’aider, elle balaya sa main d’un revers.

— Quel culot ! s’exclama-t-elle. Toi, impressionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu te rends compte que tu n’es même pas de taille ? Tu n’as même pas à lui adresser la parole ! C’est _moi_ son bras droit ! Toi, tu n’es rien de plus que la femme d’un perdant ! Et la mère d’un lâche.

Malefoy se demanda s’il avait l’air aussi fou que sa tante lorsqu’il était jaloux. A la place, pendant que sa mère et sa tante se disputait, il remonta dans sa chambre, jusqu’à sa salle de bains où il s’effondra. Quand sa mère vint toquet à la porte, il ne répondit pas et elle le trouva étendu, les yeux clos. Il ne répondit pas quand elle le secoua avec des cris répétés et affolés.

Peut-être que s’il mourrait comme ça, tout irait pour le mieux ? Mais non, il le savait. La honte et la lâcheté ne pouvait pas tuer.

.

.

.

— Ermione ?

La voix de Fleur était légèrement étouffée derrière la porte de la salle de bains.

— Tu peux entrer Fleur, répondit Hermione.

L’interpellée ouvrit la porte avec précaution et lui tendit une robe de chambre d’un rose pâle.

— Est-ce que ça suffira ? J’ai des vêtements aussi si tu veux.

— Merci Fleur, ça va aller, répondit Hermione d’un ton absent. J’ai juste besoin de faire un brin de toilettes.

Elle referma la porte de la salle de bains et entreprit de se débarbouiller à même le lavabo. Pas le temps de prendre une douche complète, elle était bien trop inquiète. Est-ce qu’Harry allait bien ? En enlevant son haut, Hermione vit son corps sale : il n’y avait qu’une fine entaille sur son cou, ainsi que la marque que Dolohov lui avait infligée en cinquième année, qui tendait à apparaître à certains moments. Mais son esprit s’en rappelait très bien, de tous ces sortilèges de Doloris.

En passant le gant de toilettes sur son cou, délicatement sur , Hermione croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Une larme, puis deux… elle étouffa un sanglot. Trop tard.

— Hermione ? Hermione, ça va ?

Ron. La Gryffondor ne répondit pas et prit de grandes inspirations. On avait besoin d’elle. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant.

— Hermione, je suis là…

La voix si tendre de Ron lui parvenait. Hermione finit par murmurer d’une voix étranglée :

— Je vais bien…Je vais bien. Où est Harry ?

— Il va bien… il est dans le jardin, il… (Ron cessa de parler un moment)… il est là-bas.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

— Ron il faut que…

— Tu veux que j’aille l’aider n’est-ce pas ?

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi perspicace ? Hermione eut un maigre sourire.

— Oui… Merci Ron. J’arrive tout de suite.

Les pas de Ron s’éloignèrent. Hermione acheva de se débarbouiller. Elle pensa à Malefoy. Elle avait eu raison au final : il n’avait pas pu lever le petit doigt pour l’aider. Mais la préfète des Gryffondor ne lui en voulait pas. Qu’aurait-il pu faire, après tout, sans risquer de se faire tuer ? Peut-être que c’était mieux ainsi : cet « amour » que Malefoy lui portait, qu’elle lui portait, était trop compliqué, trop intermittent et variable. Elle avait besoin de l’amour de Ron, un amour simple, sans conditions, permanent et sincère.

— Je te pardonne, Drago, chuchota-t-elle à son reflet.

C’était le seul adieu qu’elle pouvait lui donner. Le regard d’Hermione dériva sur l’inscription que Bellatrix lui avait gravée sur son bras : _Sang-De-Bourbe_. Il ne suffirait que d’un peu de dictame pour que l’inscription s’en aille. Les lèvres de la préfète des Gryffondor se serrèrent et elle s’adressa à son reflet à nouveau.

— Tu m’as gravé ça pour que je n’oublie pas qui je suis, n’est-ce pas ? dit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle parlait à Bellatrix. Mais je n’oublie pas : je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe. Et je suis fière de l’être. Je suis la meilleure Sang-De-Bourbe de ma génération, meilleure sorcière que toi et ton soi-disant sang-pur. Et tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

Un nouveau feu brûlait en elle. Puisque le monde s’acharnait à ne la voir que par son sang, elle allait leur montrer.

.

.

Ce ne fut que quand elle arriva dehors qu’Hermione comprit pourquoi Ron était parti de la sorte. Elle eut un choc en voyant le cadavre de Dobby enveloppé dans le blouson d’Harry. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Dobby était mort… Dobby, le premier elfe à avoir pris conscience de ses droits à être traité de meilleures manières. L’elfe qui, elle le savait, aurait pu être la voix de la libération pour les elfes de maison. Peut-être même le premier martyr de cette voie, le premier elfe à avoir ouvertement défié ses maîtres.

Ron lui passa un bras autour des épaules et Hermione reposa sa tête contre son cou, enserrant sa taille d’un bras. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant ces funérailles. Hermione frissonna et porta une main à ses côtes.

— Il faudrait rentrer, suggéra Ron en la sentant trembler contre lui.

Hermione acquiesça d’un hochement de tête et tous deux rentrèrent en compagnie des autres, laissant Harry seul devant la tombe.

.

.

Après le passage de Voldemort, personne n’avait dit un mot. Narcissa avait fini par le réveiller et l’avait serré contre elle.

— Pardon, pardon, chuchota-t-elle entre ses pleurs. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal.

Drago n’avait rien dit. En silence, ils étaient retournés dans le salon. Bellatrix était parti, non sans avoir rageusement exécuté tous les Rafleurs stupéfixés du salon. Lucius était faible, assis sur un des fauteuils avec une potion. Narcissa, sans un mot, agita sa baguette et le lustre alla se fixer tout seul au plafond, les éclats de cristaux se reformant magiquement. Puis, elle mit sa baguette dans la main de Malefoy.

— Tu vas en avoir besoin, maintenant, dit-elle. Depuis mon affront au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je dois faire profil bas. C’est toi qui es en charge de porter le nom de Maleofy.

Drago la regarda longuement, puis referma ses doigts sur cette baguette. Lentement il décrivit un cercle et tous les corps des Rafleurs lévitèrent. Le préfet des Serpentard les précéda et sortit en premier les enterrer dans le jardin. Mais la baguette de sa mère n’était pas très coopérative : Malefoy dut s’y reprendre à deux fois pour creuser un trou décent au fond de la propriété. Les corps s’écrasèrent dans un bruit sourd, ne laissant qu’un entremêlement de bras et de membres. Le Serpentard se sentit mal de disposer des corps d’une manière aussi peu gracieuse. Rageur, il agita sa baguette.

— _Accio baguettes_  ! s’écria-t-il.

Aucune réaction. On aurait dit un vulgaire élève de première année. Malefoy répéta l’incantation et ce ne fut qu’à la troisième fois qu’une multitude de baguettes vinrent se planter pêle-mêle à ses pieds. Malefoy les ramassa : peut-être que l’une d’elles seraient moins capricieuse que celle qui lui avait été confiée.

La première baguette vibra si horriblement que son bois se craquela dès qu’il la prit entre ses doigts, de sorte qu’il abandonna aussitôt et la jeta avec son propriétaire dans la fosse. La deuxième n’exécutait qu’un sort sur deux. La troisième enflamma un des arbustes taillés alors que Malefoy utilisait un simple sort de lévitation. Par bonheur, la quatrième baguette fut la bonne. Docile, elle diffusa une chaleur bienfaisante dans ses doigts et reboucha délicatement le trou qu’il avait creusé tant bien que mal.

Pendant un moment, Malefoy se demanda même si ce n’était pas sa propre baguette. Mais non, se dit-il en l’examinant : sa baguette à lui n’était pas si subtilement décorée d’une vigne de bois qui serpentait du manche jusqu’à l’extrémité.

Très bien soignée pour une baguette de Rafleur.

.

.

.

— Fleur m’a dit de t’apporter ça, dit Ron en tendant à Hermione une tasse de thé fumante. Elle a rajouté du tilleul, apparemment, ça va permettre de mieux faire passer la potion.

Hermione en prit une gorgée et grimaça aussitôt en sentant sa gorge brûler sous l’acidité de la potion de soin. Ron s’installa sur le canapé à côté d’elle.

— Hermione, commença-t-il d’un ton anxieux, je… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Ça ne l’est pas, répondit l’interpellée. Mais dans l’immédiat c’est notre meilleure option.

Ron ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant.

— Et puis, reprit Hermione, cette fois, tu seras à côté de moi, cette fois. Ce ne sera pas comme…

« Comme au manoir Malefoy ». Mais le souvenir était encore trop récent. Ron baissa la tête d’un air contrit.

— J’aurais dû…

— Ne te culpabilise pas, Ron, dit aussitôt Hermione. C’était une situation où tu n’aurais rien pu faire sans avoir été tué. Et je n’aurai pas pu résister à tout ça avec la pensée que tu sois mort.

— Mais j’aurais pu t’aider. T’épargner ça. Bluffer en disant que j’avais les réponses qu’ils cherchaient…

Hermione posa une main sur la sienne.

— Ça n’aurait rien changé, assura-t-elle. Je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe… Non, pas la peine de me reprendre, c’est ce que je suis ! Et je suis fière de l’être.

Ron lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts.

— Mais même… j’aurais dû te protéger.

Hermione regarda le jeu de leurs mains, puis murmura :

— Tu l’as fait. Tu m’as donné espoir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione ne cilla pas et continua :

— Tu hurlais si fort à la cave que j’entendais ta voix à travers le plancher quand j’étais sur le sol du salon. Tu étais là, avec moi, finit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Ron baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres. Hermione en fit de même. Ils allaient se rapprocher quand une voix derrière eux retentit. C’était Bill.

— Harry vous appelle. Il est dans la chambre tout au fond.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

— Plus tard ? murmura-t-elle.

— Plus tard, acquiesça Ron en hochant la tête.

.

.

— Alors ? s’impatienta Lucius face à Crabbe et Goyle.

— Il n’y a plus personne au « Terrier », répondit Goyle en secouant la tête.

— Ces imbéciles ont dû s’enfuir au moment où Weasley est parti, bougonna Crabbe.

Narcissa se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Si tu n’avais pas assuré au Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu les retrouverais, on n’en serait pas là, maugréa Lucius à l’intention de sa femme.

— Si elle n’avait pas fait ça, personne ne serait en vie à l’heure qu’il est, répondit Malefoy d’une voix blanche.

Crabbe plissa ses petits yeux méchants mais ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire qui n’annonçait rien de bon.

— Bon…, décida Lucius. Fouillez le bureau d’Arthur Weasley, allez voir la boutique des Weasley sur le chemin de Traverse, trouvez n’importe quoi qui puisse nous informer de leur position.

Goyle hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Malefoy raccompagna Crabbe sur le pas de la porte.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda le préfet de Serpentard d’un air féroce.

— C’est une sensation magnifique, marmonna Crabbe en guise de réponse.

— Quoi donc ? Le fait de se faire tuer ? répliqua Drago.

— Non…celui de tenir ta vie entre mes mains.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— J’ai parlé à l’immigration australienne. Je me suis fait passer pour un Sang-De-Bourbe. Je voulais savoir s’ils avaient récemment délivré des visas à des dénommés Wendell et Monica Wilkins l’été dernier. Et devine ce que j’ai découvert.

Malefoy resta bouche bée alors que Crabbe sortait deux feuillets pliés en quatre. Vu la qualité, ce n’était pas un parchemin, mais bel et bien un papier moldu. Lorsqu’il en déplia un, Malefoy reconnut un formulaire d’identification. Les photos d’identité d’un homme, puis d’une femme le toisaient sans bouger.

— Tu te rends compte ? Je te donne ce papier et le Seigneur des Ténèbres te laisse la vie sauve.

— Et j’imagine que tu ne le feras pas ? répliqua Malefoy un peu trop durement.

— Ton règne est terminé Malefoy…

— Tu radotes, Crabbe…

Son ancien ami se raidit, puis sortit sa baguette.

— Et toi, tu es fini, Drago.

Malefoy sortit sa baguette.

— Quoi ? Tu comptes me tuer ? Ne penses pas que ma mère te laissera sortir d’ici vivant si c’est le cas.

— Tu sous-estimes mon entraînement de Mangemort. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, avec ta baguette volée ? Sans ta propre baguette, tu es aussi inutile qu’un Scroutt à Pétard. Crève.

Et un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette. Malefoy se pétrifia sous le choc, mais sa baguette réagit avant même qu’il n’eut pensé à un seul sort dans sa tête. Crabbe poussa un grognement de douleur et le sort de Stupéfixion atteignit le tableau d’Abraxas Malefoy, qui tomba avec un cri de protestation. Malefoy s’approcha de Crabbe et le toisa avec mépris.

— Drago ? appela sa mère. Tout va bien ?

D’une main, Malefoy arracha les papiers de la main de Crabbe, puis pointa la baguette sur sa tête :

— _Oubliettes_.

Le regard de Crabbe se fit rêveur. Il ressemblait bien plus au Crabbe qui l’accompagnait partout à Poudlard.

— C’est qui le bon toutou, maintenant ? lança Malefoy en lui claquant la porte au nez.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? s’écria Narcissa en voyant le tableau d’Abraxas par terre.

— Il s’est passé que ton fils est aussi maladroit qu’un elfe de maison ! grogna son ancêtre Abraxas Malefoy.

D’un mouvement souple de baguette, Malefoy raccrocha le tableau.

— Ce n’est pas ma baguette, s’inquiéta Narcissa.

Malefoy lui remit la baguette de sapin qu’elle lui avait donnée.

— Je l’ai trouvée sur l’un des Rafleurs. Elle me correspond mieux.

Narcissa hocha la tête, puis dit :

— Viens au salon, nous devons te parler.

Malefoy déglutit, mais suivit l’ordre de sa mère. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée, mais contrairement à tout à l’heure.

— J’ai contacté Rogue. Nous n’avons plus de nouvelles pour les Weasley et la Sang-De-Bourbe, déclara Lucius.

Malefoy sentit les feuillets qu’il avait volés à Crabbe lui paraître tout à coup très lourd dans la poche de sa veste.

— Je veux que tu retournes à Poudlard, dit Narcissa. Là-bas, tu seras en sécurité. Tu es la prochaine cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il est hors de question que tu sois son bouc émissaire.

— Mais… et vous ?

— Ta mère et moi nous nous débrouillerons, répliqua Lucius. Nous pouvons discuter avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais si tu es dans les parages, il t’utilisera comme moyen de pression.

Malefoy fit un pas en arrière.

— Non, murmura-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts sous la terreur. Non… J’ai vu ce qu’il peut faire, je ne peux pas…

— Drago, fit Narcissa.

Elle avait un air suppliant, et semblait au bord des larmes.

— Rien de ce qu’il peut nous faire peut être pire que te perdre, déclara-t-elle à mi-voix en le serrant contre elle.

Cette fois, plus question de refuser. Malefoy ne voulait pas payer ce prix. Les Malefoy restèrent un moment ensemble, enlacés, puis Drago monta faire ses valises.

Il était temps de retourner à Poudlard.

 


	20. La bataille de Poudlard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre ! Enjoy !

Chapitre 19

_Quelques jours plus tard_

_« BRAQUAGE A GRINGOTTS : L’INDÉSIRABLE N°1 S’ATTAQUE A LA COMMUNAUTÉ GOBELINE »_

La photo était en première page. Il était possible de ne pas le manquer, ce majestueux dragon qui perçait le toit de la banque Gringotts pour s’élancer dans les airs. Si on regardait attentivement, on pouvait même deviner quelques silhouettes accrochées au cou de la bête.

.

.

— Il se passe des choses étranges, murmura Amycus Carrow.

En tant que préfet de Serpentard, Malefoy était le seul encore autorisé avec Pansy Parkinson à patrouiller dans les couloirs.

— Vous dites que des élèves ne sont pas dans leurs dortoirs, fit remarquer Drago Malefoy, mais pourtant, nous ne les trouvons nulle part.

— Ils n’ont pourtant pas bien pu aller bien loin, ces sales chenapans, grogna Carrow, un gros balourd comme Corner, Finnigan, Jordan, Chang…

Tous les noms qu’il énumérait, Malefoy le savait : ils étaient de l’armée de Dumbledore. La résistance s’organisait donc à Poudlard autant qu’en dehors. Si l’armée de Dumbledore se réunissait, il n’y avait qu’un seul endroit à inspecter… Mais fallait-il en informer Carrow ?

— Quand je les attraperai, je leur ferai subir le sortilège Doloris à tel point qu’ils finiront à Ste-Mangouste, prévint le Mangemort. Ha ! Là ! Une cachette !

Il se rua sur le passage derrière la statue à côté des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Malefoy se fit rêveur : il se rappelait de cet endroit. C’était là que lui et Granger avaient échappé à Rusard. Là où elle l’avait embrassé pour la première fois, encore sous l’influence d’un philtre d’amour, avait-elle dit. Ce soir-là, lui aussi avait cru être sous l’effet d’un philtre d’amour et avait avalé un antidote à la hâte. Maintenant, il savait : il n’était sous l’influence d’aucune magie à ce moment. Il l’aimait, du moins il le pensait, vu comment son cœur se brisait à chaque fois qu’elle venait dans sa mémoire. Mais il n’était pas digne d’elle.

— Il faut chercher du côté du Saule Cogneur, déclara soudainement Malefoy. Il y a un passage secret qui mène à la Caba…

Mais au même instant, la marque des Ténèbres se mit à brûler. Malefoy sentit son sang se glacer quand Amycus hurla :

— C’est Alecto ! C’est Alecto ! Elle a dû attraper Potter ! Potter est à Poudlard !

Et, sans attendre Malefoy, resté interdit et sur place, il se mit à courir.

.

.

Poudlard était en effervescence ce soir. La Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait tellement qu’on ne pouvait s’y tromper : Harry Potter était bel et bien à Poudlard. Mais Malefoy était bien la dernière personne à vouloir confronter l’Élu seul. Devait-il fuir ? Non, pensa-t-il tout à coup. Il devait récupérer sa baguette.

— Ah… Monsieur Malefoy !

Le professeur McGonagall accourait vers lui, s’essuyant vaguement le visage avec un mouchoir à carreaux.

— Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous avez ordre de réveiller tous les élèves de votre maison. Qu’ils se rassemblent tous dans la Grande Salle, c’est urgent !

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Pas le temps de discuter, Monsieur Malefoy… J’ai bien peur que Poudlard soit attaqué.

A ses mots, Malefoy blêmit. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé d’attaquer Poudlard, personne, pas même lui, n’était à l’abri de sa fureur. Pour l’instant, mieux valait obéir. Tournant les talons, il dévala les escaliers en direction des cachots.

Arrivé aux dortoirs des Serpentards, il lança un _Sonorus_ et hurla :

— TOUS LES ELEVES DEBOUT ! HORS DU DORTOIR ! VOUS DEVEZ TOUS VOUS RENDRE DANS LA GRANDE SALLE ! PRENEZ VOS BAGUETTES ET PREPAREZ-VOUS ! C’EST UN ORDRE ! EXECUTION !

Malefoy se rua dans le dortoir des garçons et s’employa à secouer l’épaule de tous les garçons. Les premières années étaient si terrorisés qu’il dut les prendre par le col et les pousser dans les escaliers.

Il eut une mauvaise surprise en arrivant au dortoir des élèves de septième année.

— Crabbe ? Goyle ?

Ces derniers passaient une robe de sorcier par-dessus leurs pyjamas.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? bredouilla Malefoy.

— A ton avis ? répliqua Crabbe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé des renforts à Poudlard, alors il nous a envoyés ici en tant qu’élèves pour lui faciliter le passage. Rogue nous a fait passer plus tôt.

— Il nous a demandé spécialement de faire attention à Potter, renchérit Goyle. Il devait savoir qu’il reviendrait.

— Et ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais arrêter Potter tout seul, n’est-ce pas ? Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a suffisamment passé sa colère sur tes parents, pendant que toi tu te cachais comme un vrai peureux.

La mâchoire de Malefoy se contracta sous l’effet de la colère. Qu’était-il arrivé à ses parents ? Et s’ils étaient… sérieusement blessés ? Le Serpentard brûlait d’envie de savoir ce que Voldemort leur avait fait, mais le demander à Crabbe et Goyle, c’était admettre sa faiblesse. A la place, il déclara :

— Je sais où est Potter.

— On sait tous où il est, rétorqua Crabbe en passant devant lui, lui donnant un coup d’épaule au passage. Goyle ! Allons dans la Grande Salle ! S’il n’y est pas, on vérifiera la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, mais regarda avec froideur ses anciens meilleurs amis. Rageur, il sortit des cachots sans même s’assurer que tous les élèves soient sortis et monta quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers en direction de la salle sur Demande. Les couloirs étaient bondés par les élèves qui, apeurés et en robe de chambre, bloquaient les issues. Malefoy dut jouer des pieds et des mains pour arriver ne serait-ce qu’au premier étage.

C’est alors qu’il entendit une voix stridente appeler le professeur McGonagall au premier étage.

— Enfin, Minerva, mais que se passe-t-il ?

C’était Madame Pomfresh. Elle attrapait les pans de la robe de chambre écossaise du professeur McGonagall, un air paniqué sur le visage.

— Ce que nous redoutions, Pompom, répondit la professeure de métamorphose d’une voix tremblante. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s’apprête à attaquer Poudlard. Pour récupérer Potter.

Malefoy se cacha derrière une statue pour écouter.

— Potter est donc réellement ici ?

— Oui…nous devons gagner le plus de temps possible ! Potter cherche quelque chose à Poudlard.

Malefoy dressa une oreille attentive. Cela avait-il à voir avec le braquage de Gringotts ? Assurément.

— Il cherche quelque chose ? répéta l’infirmière de l’école sans comprendre.

— Peu importe, coupa McGonagall. Pompom, je vais avoir besoin de vous et de vos soins. La vie des élèves en dépend.

Malefoy remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Si Potter était quelque part, certainement quelqu’un de l’armée de Dumbledore savait où il était. Peut-être que s’il le ramenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout s’arrangerait. Ou bien il pourrait récupérer sa baguette.

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour autre chose ? »

Il fit taire la voix dans sa tête. Non, il n’était pas question de Granger. Peut-être un peu. Mais là, il était aussi question de ses parents. Il s’inquiétait pour eux. Il fallait les retrouver.

Malefoy arriva au deuxième étage sans remarquer que l’objet de ses pensées était au bout du couloir. Avec Ron Weasley.

.

.

— Tu crois que c’est une bonne idée d’avoir laissé Harry ? s’inquiéta Hermione.

— Harry a tout le château pour le cacher aux yeux que Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit Ron en se hâtant dans le couloir, la tenant par la main. Il faut affaiblir Tu-Sais-Qui le plus possible, ou personne n’a de chance de survivre, tu le sais.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils trottinèrent à vive allure jusqu’à la Chambre des Secrets.

— Ron ? Je viens de penser à quelque chose, dit-elle soudain. Aucun de nous ne parle Fourchelang ! Comment on va ouvrir la Chambre ?

A ses mots, Ron fit la moue.

— Je pourrai essayer de l’ouvrir. J’ai entendu Harry parler Fourchelang plusieurs fois. C’est comme dire un mot en langue étrangère que tu ne comprends pas.

Hermione ne semblait pas convaincue, mais déjà ils arrivaient dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il n’y avait plus qu’à essayer. Ron s’éclaircit la gorge. Il fit une première tentative. Rien ne se passa.

— Tu es sûr que tu peux le faire ? demanda Hermione.

— C’était quelque chose dans ce genre-là, assura Ron. Ou bien quelque chose comme…

Il émit un autre sifflement, plus aigu. Puis un troisième. Hermione sentit tout à coup un courant lui effleurer la jambe. Mais quand elle baissa la tête, il n’y avait rien. Jetant vaguement un coup d’œil derrière elle, La Gryffondor finit par soupirer alors que Ron réessayait, encore et encore.

— Ron, ce n’est peut-être pas la meilleure idée. On devrait peut-être trouver l’épée de Gryffondor. Ou bien essayer le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ron réessaya de nouveau, manifestement sourds à ses suggestions.

— Il devait sûrement garder quelque chose pour détruire les Horcruxes, soutint Hermione.

— Ça a marché ! Ça a marché ! s’exclama Ron en lui attrapant le bras.

Hermione vit le lavabo pivoter pour laisser voir une ouverture large et sombre. Elle se tourna vers Ron, les yeux brillants.

— Wow ! Tu es fabuleux Ron ! s’exclama-t-elle, impressionnée. Mais on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner, au cas où.

— Après toi, déclara Ron.

Mais Hermione recula, visiblement peu enthousiaste.

— Non, tu y vas toi. Je préfère que tu me réceptionnes à la fin.

Ron haussa les épaules et disparut en premier dans l’ouverture. Hermione jeta un coup d’œil derrière elle. Il n’y avait plus personne, mais au cas où, elle murmura :

— Ne me refais pas ce manège encore. C’est fini, maintenant.

Et elle s’engouffra à son tour dans l’ouverture.

.

.

— C’est dégoûtant, fit remarquer la Gryffondor alors que Ron et elle s’appliquait à enlever les crochets jaunes et dégoûtant du Basilic, dont l’odeur lui donnait envie de vomir.

— En même temps, une créature de ce gabarit ne doit pas se décomposer si rapidement.

Le dernier des garçons Weasley sortit la coupe de Poufsouffle et la posa entre eux.

— Je pense que c’est à toi de le faire.

— Moi ? répéta Hermione. Oh non… Je ne pense pas que je devrai vivre cette expérience.

— Hermione… Je suis là…, dit Ron. C’est une mauvaise expérience à passer, mais Harry était avec moi, et c’était plus facile.

Il voulut lui serrer la main, mais se rétracta en voyant que ses doigts étaient sales avec les crochets du Basilic. Hermione poussa un soupir.

— Tu restes là, hein ? fit-elle.

— Toujours. Tu es prête ?

Hermione prit un crochet entre ses doigts à la manière d’un poignart et acquiesça. Ron se mit en devoir d’émettre un sifflement aigu. Il ne se passa rien. Hermione intervint.

— Est-ce que ça ne serait pas quelque chose comme ça ?

Elle se concentra sur le son qu’elle avait entendu. Comment Malefoy avait-il fait ? D’ailleurs depuis quand parlait-il Fourchelang ?

Sa troisième tentative fut la bonne. La coupe se mit à luire intensément, puis Hermione eut l’impression qu’on lui ouvrait le crâne en deux.

— Ron ? hurla-t-elle, affolée.

— Je suis là ! Transperce la coupe !

Mais elle pointa du doigt des formes qu’elle voyait apparaître devant elle.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? dit Ron en regardant dans la direction qu’elle pointait, mais sans rien voir, sans rien entendre.

Mais Hermione était muette sous la terreur.

Tom Jedusor se dressait devant elle.

_Je vois le tumulte de ton cœur, Sang-De-Bourbe._

La voix sifflante de Tom Jedusor résonnait dans son oreille. Il avait les yeux rouges, la langue fourchue, un visage qui se déformait de seconde en seconde pour lui donner un aspect bestial. En une seconde, il se transforma en une version grotesque du professeur McGonagall qui lui jeta un regard froid.

_« Trop étrange pour être dans le monde des moldus, trop moldue pour être dans le monde des sorciers. Lire tous ces livres ne sert à rien pour être une VRAIE sorcière »._

Hermione eut peur. Il détaillait chacune de ses peurs les plus enfouies. La voix de Tom Jedusor reprit

_La Sang-De-Bourbe qui se joue de deux cœurs comme s’ils n’étaient que des vulgaires Souafles._

— Non ! s’écria Hermione. C’est… c’est faux !

Devant elle, apparut un Ron déformé, terrible. Sa voix perçante se répercuta dans cette pièce sombre.

_« Tu l’aimes lui ? Tu t’es donnée à cette sale fouine ? Et tu prétends m’aimer ? Tu n’es qu’une sale… »_

— Ron, je t’en prie, pleura Hermione.

La voix du vrai Ron lui parvenait de tellement loin. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre la terreur qu’elle endurait.

Mais à côté du Ron-Jedusor, un Drago Malefoy plus odieux que le vrai la pointait du doigt, hilare.

_« Tu as vraiment cru que je t’aimais ? Toi ? Une Sang-De-Bourbe ? Je me servais de toi, c’est tout ! J’ai voulu te dénigrer, voir le pire qu’il y avait en toi ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t’ai laissée crever au beau milieu du salon ? »_

_« Qui pourrait aimer une femme comme ça ? »_ renchérit le Ron-Jedusor.

_« Tu n’es que déception »…_

Cette fois, c’était son père et sa mère. La voix caquetante de sa mère emplit le cœur d’Hermione d’effroi.

_« Je voulais une fille normale ! Une fille moldue qui ne nous abandonne pas pour faire des… trucs de sorcier ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu sois ingrate ! Tu es la déception de la famille ! »_

Hermione poussa un hurlement et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le sang battait tellement fort contre ses temps qu’elle se demanda si elle n’allait pas exploser. Finalement, la voix du vrai Ron lui parvint. Il hurlait contre son oreille, faisant vriller ses tympans :

— Détruis-le Hermione ! Quoiqu’il te dise, ne l’écoute pas et TUE-LE !

Alors, dans un hurlement de rage, la préfète des Gryffondor brandit le crochet de Basilic et le planta dans la coupe. Celle-ci se fendit dans un fracas et un long cri prolongé se fit entendre.

Puis, le silence. Hermione sanglotait. Ron la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il n’avait pas vu ce qu’elle avait vu. Mais elle sentait que si ça avait été le cas, il n’aurait peut-être pas été aussi compatissant.

— C’était horrible, c’était horrible, se lamenta Hermione.

Elle en voulait à Ron de l’avoir soumise à une telle expérience, mais après tout, peut-être ne savait-il pas.

— Ron, c’était…

— C’était faux, Hermione, coupa Ron. Quoi que tu aies vu, c’est faux. Ne crois pas tout ce qu’il t’a dit. Il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour te détruire.

Et il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à relever la tête et croiser ses yeux marrons. Hermione resta interdite pendant un moment, confuse. Ron pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais la Gryffondor se dégagea. Elle était encore sous le choc.

— Excuse-moi, dit aussitôt Ron. Je voulais…Je croyais que…

— Je sais, répondit Hermione. C’est juste que… je ne suis pas…

Mais elle ne sut comment exprimer sa pensée. Ron hocha la tête.

— On devrait retourner voir Harry, décida-t-il en l’aidant à se relever.

L’échec de ce premier baiser inquiéta Hermione. Certes, ce n’était pas le bon moment, mais cela avait-il compromis sa relation avec Ron ? L’embrasserait-elle à nouveau, et serait-ce aussi décevant ?

Elle eut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard.

_— Attends un peu, s’exclama brusquement Ron. On a oublié quelqu’un !_

_— Qui ? s’étonna Hermione._

_— Les elfes de maison. Ils doivent tous être dans les cuisines, non ?_

_— Tu veux dire que nous devrions les envoyer au combat ? demanda Harry._

_— Non, répondit Ron avec gravité. Je veux dire que nous devrions les évacuer, eux aussi. Nous ne voulons pas de nouveaux Dobby, n’est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons leur donner l’ordre de mourir pour nous…_

Oui, elle pouvait à nouveau embrasser Ron. Et le baiser serait bien plus que satisfaisant. Le baiser qui lui dirait qu’elle avait fait le bon choix. Celui de choisir un homme qui l’aimerait inconditionnellement et non par intermittence.

L’Horcruxe s’était trompé. Son cœur ne balançait pas entre deux garçons.

.

.

Malefoy attrapa Crabbe et Goyle alors qu’ils émergeaient en haut des escaliers du septième étage et les plaqua derrière un passage secret derrière la tapisserie alors que Nymphadora Tonks courait dans le couloir, suivie de Ginny Weasley.

— Potter est ici, indiqua-t-il à ses anciens amis qui s’apprêtaient, comme toujours, à se plaindre. Je crois qu’il veut aller dans la Salle sur Demande.

Et c’était vrai. Ils sortirent de leur cachette une fois le couloir désert. En guettant à l’angle du couloir, Malefoy vit Harry, Ron et Hermione s’engouffrer dans une porte apparue dans le mur.

.

.

_— Eh bien, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici, Potter ?_

Malefoy savourait l’effet de surprise et l’expression de son ennemi juré. Ils étaient trois, il était seul, à leur merci.

_— Je pourrais te poser la même question…_

Entre ses doigts, Malefoy reconnut sa baguette. D’un mouvement, il la désigna.

_— Tu as quelque chose qui m’appartient…rends-la moi._

_— Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec celle que tu as ?_

Malefoy resta interdit devant la question. En réalité, rien ne clochait avec sa nouvelle baguette.

— Je n’aime pas que l’on touche à mes affaires.

Harry examina la baguette que Malefoy tenait entre ses doigts. Il la reconnut. Difficile d’oublier une baguette qu’il avait lui-même utilisé maintes fois une fois que la sienne avait été détruite.

— Crois-moi, Potter, grinça Malefoy, ne fais pas l’erreur de croire que cette baguette ne m’obéit pas. Elle m’a choisi sans que j’ai eu besoin de l’arracher à quiconque. Peut-être a-t-elle su me craindre…

— Ou peut-être pour autre chose, répliqua Harry.

Il gagnait du temps, mais ce que Malefoy lui disait mettait quelques points en perspective. Goyle s’impatienta :

— Tue-le, Drago, chuchota-t-il à Malefoy.

— C’est la baguette d’Hermione que tu tiens là, Malefoy, révéla Harry.

Malefoy baissa les yeux sur la baguette qu’il tenait et eut un choc. La baguette de Granger ? Depuis tout ce temps, il avait entre les doigts la baguette de Granger sans le savoir. Mais si la baguette lui était aussi docile, était-ce paarce que…

— Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit, ce soir-là, Malefoy ? demanda Harry. Au manoir. Tu savais que c’était moi…

Le préfet de Serpentard fut incapable de répondre. Il avait la gorge sèche.

— Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu nous sauves, n’est-ce pas ? Moi, Hermione…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Malefoy ouvrit les yeux ronds : il savait ? Comment il savait ? Il sentit ses joues pâles s’embraser en songeant à ce qu’il avait pu voir. Non… c’était fini cette époque.

— Tue-le, Drago, répéta Goyle en agitant sa baguette.

Mais Malefoy en était incapable. Oui, il n’avait pas dénoncé Harry. Mais le tuer maintenant redorerait-il vraiment le nom de sa famille aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Sous le feu de l’action, le cerveau de Malefoy tournait au ralenti. Et ça, Crabbe et Goyle ne le supportait pas. Soudain, une crinière brune familière apparut derrière Harry.

 __ Expelliarmus_  ! s’écria Hermione en visant la tête de Crabbe.

Malefoy recula aussitôt, bousculant involontairement Crabbe. Cela eut le mérite de le sauver, car le sortilège lui passa près de l’oreille droite.

_ NON ! hurla Malefoy alors que Crabbe levait sa baguette. Ne la…NE LE TUEZ PAS !

Mais leur désaccord joua à leur désavantage.

_— C’est cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! hurla Crabbe. Avada Kedavra !_

_ _Stupéfix !_ s’écria Hermione à nouveau en se cachant derrière une commode.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle prirent leurs jambes à leur cou vers l’entrée. Il était mieux de leur tendre une embuscade. Soudain, ils entendirent le cri rauque de Ron Weasley qui les poursuivait :

_ _C’EST MA COPINE, BANDE D’ABRUTIS !_

Malefoy aurait pu avoir le cœur brisé en entendant cela. Mais hélas pour lui, son instinct de survie reprit le dessus quand Crabbe commença à lancer un sort de flammes sur Ron, qui fit demi-tour en hurlant.

_ Imbécile ! hurla Malefoy.

Mais Crabbe tenait sa baguette à deux mains, tentant à grand-peine de maîtriser le feu qu’il avait commencé. Hélas, il ne fallut pas longtemps au Feudeymon pour se propager. Comme un animal, le feu semblait vivant et prêt à les engloutir. Terrorisé, Malefoy fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit : fuir.

Mais ils étaient déjà encerclés par les flammes.

_ Grimpe ! Grimpe ! hurla Goyle.

Il s’était appliqué à monter sur des bureaux entassés en pile. Malefoy l’imita aussitôt. Mais ce n’était qu’une solution temporaire. La pile de porte-manteaux à côté d’eux commença à s’effondrer dans un fracas, faisant vaciller les bureaux. Malefoy hurla de terreur mais son cri fut couvert par le vacarme produit par l’incendie.

La chaleur étouffante commençait à le gagner et il avait même du mal à respirer. Il voyait pratiquement sa fin venir, car les flammes montaient lentement la pile de bureaux. Il allait mourir là, seul, à cause d’une bêtise de Crabbe. Mais soudain, trois silhouettes passèrent devant lui dans le ciel.

_— SI ON MEURT À CAUSE D’EUX, JE TE TUERAI, HARRY ! rugit la voix de Ron._

Ils étaient revenus les chercher, avec des balais dénichés on ne sait où. Goyle se hissa tant bien que mal derrière Ron, qui dut appuyer de tout son poids sur la manche pour rester en équilibre.

_ Grimpe ! hurla Harry.

Il lui tendit la main, mais celle de Malefoy était moite et glissa de la sienne.

_ Harry ! s’exclama Hermione, qui avait bien plus de mal à tenir en équilibre sur son balai. Dépêche-toi !

Le feu commençait à atteindre les chaussures de Malefoy qui sentait ses pieds lui brûler affreusement. Harry fit une roulade sur le côté pour éviter un lot de livres qui lui tombait dessus et Hermione tendit le bras vers Malefoy.

_ Vite ! hurla la jeune sorcière.

Au risque de brûler son balai, elle se posta le plus près possible de la pile de bureaux enflammés. Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta littéralement sur le balai. Le poids fit basculer Hermione sur le côté, qui serait tombée dans les flammes si Malefoy n’avait pas tenu fermement le balai. Ron lui lança un regard noir.

_ Harry ! Vite ! hurla Hermione à nouveau.

Ses mains tremblaient sur le balai qui était pris de soubresauts. Malefoy abattit ses mains sur celles d’Hermione, qui serraient le manche à balai, et resserra la pression pour garder l’équilibre. La jeune Gryffondor le laissa faire et Malefoy prit un virage en épingle pour foncer vers la sortie. Ron les suivait de près. Les flammes avaient déjà atteint la porte et faisaient obstacle. Malefoy leva le manche pour freiner, mais Hermione appuya de tout son poids pour ne pas qu’ils ralentissent et sortit sa baguette.

La manœuvre la fit glisser et Malefoy la retint par la taille. Le sort que la Gryffondor lança permit d’ouvrir une brèche dans laquelle ils s’engouffrèrent de justesse. Déséquilibrée, Hermione et Malefoy tombèrent à la renverse et roulèrent jusqu’au milieu du couloir.

_ Hermione !

Ron descendit de son balai et accourut vers elle pour l’aider à se relever et l’éloigner le plus possible de Malefoy. Ce dernier toussait affreusement à cause de la fumée dans ses poumons et de rapprocha à tâtons de Goyle, rendu inconscient sous le choc. Harry finit par débouler à son tour et ferma magiquement la porte.

_— Cr… Crabbe, balbutia Malefoy dès qu’il put à nouveau parler. Cr… Crabbe…_

_— Il est mort, répondit sèchement Ron._

Malefoy eut l’impression que sa tête entière se vidait. Il n’avait jamais aimé Crabbe, mais il avait le même âge que lui. Et il était mort. Mort par sa propre stupidité, mais mort. Il écouta à peine la conversation entre Harry, Ron et Hermione. Plus rien n’avait de l’importance, pas même le fait qu’Hermione serrait étroitement le bras de Ron.

C’était fini.

Il était fini.

Tout était fini.

.

.

Le reste des évènements sembla se dérouler comme dans un film qu’il regardait. L’avertissement de Voldemort. Les élèves rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, attendant d’être soigné, alors qu’il se cachait pour ne pas être vu.

Et enfin, la bataille finale.

Ce ne fut que lors du deuxième assaut des Mangemorts que Malefoy se décida à sortir de sa cachette et entendit les hurlements de sa mère.

_ DRAGO ! DRAGO !

Le jeune homme aperçut la chevelure blonde familière de sa mère et de son père.

_ Père ! Mère ! hurla-t-il en s’élançant vers eux.

Narcissa le vit, mais au même moment, deux autres silhouettes familières se mirent entre elle et son fils.

Des Mangemorts. Sans un mot, l’un d’eux lança un maléfice informulé qui projeta Lucius contre un tableau. Ce dernier s’effondra, sonné.

_ Narcissa ! cracha le deuxième, la baguette levée. Sale garce ! Traîtresse à ton sang !

Et il attaqua. Narcissa contre-attaqua à grand-peine.

_ Non ! hurla Malefoy.

Hélas, l’un d’eux le prit pour cible et lui lança un sortilège de mort qui le frôla.

_ Traîtres ! Tous ! Mourrez !

Malefoy fut pris d’une rage sans nom quand sa mère heurta le mur violemment, malmenée par le premier Mangemort. Ses jointures blanchirent sous la colère et tout à coup, il se mit à lancer une multitude de sorts. Pour faire mal.

_ _Endoloris_  !

Le Mangemort qui s’apprêtait à achever Narcissa poussa un hurlement de douleur si strident que même Malefoy sursauta. Alors c’était ça que sa tante voulait dire par « vouloir la douleur de l’autre ». Lorsque l’autre Mangemort vit le sien se tortiller de douleur, il attaqua Malefoy qui para le sortilège de justesse, juste le temps de se planquer derrière une statue de Poudlard animée par le professeur McGonagall, représentant un centaure en armure. Celui-ci leva son arc et lança une flèche de marbre vers la tête du Mangemort. Mais celui-ci contra aisément le projectile lourd, mais c’était juste la diversion qu’il fallait pour que Malefoy hurle :

_ _Stupéfix_  !

Celui qui avait voulu sa mort s’écroula. Malefoy jeta un coup d’œil sur la statue qui hocha la tête avant de s’en aller sauver d’autres élèves de Poudlard. Le préfet de Serpentard aida sa mère et son père à se relever et ligota les deux Mangemorts.

_ Partons d’ici, décida Narcissa en lui prenant le bras.

Et ensemble, la famille Malefoy transplana hors de Poudlard, en sûreté.

Ce ne fut que plus tard que Malefoy sur ce qu’il s’était passé.

Le duel entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort.

La grande révélation.

LUI, Drago Malefoy, avait été le propriétaire de la baguette du Sureau, la plus puissante des baguettes. Et pourtant, il n’en avait pas fait bon usage.

Il n’était digne de rien.

Ni d’avoir de la plus puissante baguette au monde.

Ni d’être le protecteur de sa famille.

Ni même digne d’Hermione Granger.

Il n’avait pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu. Qu’il était désolé. L’aurait-il vraiment fait s’il en avait eu l’occasion, ou était-il, comme tous le disaient, trop lâche ?

Probablement.

.

.

.

 

Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine de déplier la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et jeta l’édition du matin dans le feu de la cheminée.

Les mois semblaient tellement longs qu’il lui semblait être dans une boucle temporelle, forcé à revivre la même chose, encore et encore. Le procès s’éternisait depuis maintenant quatre mois, date officielle de la fin de la guerre, bien que Voldemort soit mort depuis bien plus longtemps. Mais comme à chaque fin de guerre, les familles en deuil cherchaient des coupables, pareilles à des loups affamés. Si les procès de certains Mangemorts avaient été expédiés, comme Greyback, Dolohov ou Rookwood, le sien semblait bien plus lent. Les Aurors avaient saisi son manoir, le forçant à se retirer dans une résidence secondaire, loin de la presse et des mains vengeresses. Pour calmer la population, Lucius Malefoy avait été incarcéré à Azkaban en attendant son procès. Narcissa et Drago lui rendait visite autant que possible. Même si le jeune homme répugnait à passer devant les Détraqueurs, la situation de ses parents avait réveillé en lui un besoin de protéger ses parents.

_ Drago ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux du tableau qu’il fixait d’un air vide. Narcissa marcha en boitillant vers lui, s’aidant de la canne de son mari.

_ Mère, répondit ce dernier en se levant de son fauteuil pour lui laisser la place. Je vous ai dit de ne pas trop en faire.

Malgré les meilleurs médicomages, la fureur de Voldemort avait laissé des traces qui jamais ne s’effaceraient. Narcissa refusa le fauteuil d’un geste de la main.

_ Il y a quelqu’un pour toi. Au portail.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Encore des journalistes ?

_ Je pense que tu devrais voir cette personne, Drago, murmura sa mère. C’est important.

Son fils prit une cape pour se protéger du vent froid et sortit en coup de vent. Il traversa le grand jardin et ses pas ralentirent au fur et à mesure qu’il reconnaissait qui l’attendait derrière le portail blanc.

_ Potter, salua-t-il d’une voix teintée d’une froideur suspecte.

Harry ne releva pas.

_ Je sais que tu es la dernière personne qui a envie de me voir, mais vu les circonstances, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que venir.

Effectivement, pensa Malefoy. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu Potter, c’était en compagnie de M. Weasley à Azkaban. Avec l’aide de Percy Weasley, l’Ordre du Phénix avait décidé de s’impliquer dans tous les procès. Certainement M. Weaasley supervisait le procès de Rookwood, pour rendre justice à la mort de Fred. Cette rencontre à Azkaban avait été horriblement froide et la présence des Détraqueurs n’avait rien arrangé, même si chacun avait son Patronus.

Malefoy toisa Harry Potter qui se tenait en silence devant lui.

_ Je te vois suffisamment à Azkaban et dans les journaux, Potter. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

_ D’abord, je viens te dire que je suis allé voir ton père. J’en ai discuté avec Ron et Hermione : nous avons décidé de témoigner en ta faveur lors du procès.

Malefoy blêmit. S’il n’était pas sous le contrôle rigoureux du ministère, il aurait jeté un sort à Harry. Il ne put maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix, quand bien même il aurait aimé être plein d’assurance et d’arrogance.

_ Et que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

_ J’ai fait ça surtout pour ta mère.

Le ton d’Harry était détaché. Malefoy se sentit humilié.

_ Dans la Forêt, c’est elle qui a menti à Voldemort en lui disant que j’étais mort. Sans elle, jamais nous n’aurions survécu.

Vaguement, Malefoy jeta un coup d’œil en direction du manoir.

_ Elle a fait ça uniquement pour retourner te retrouver au château, reprit Harry. Mais c’est tout comme.

_ Quel chance que le célèbre Harry Potter nous ait fait l’honneur de sa pitié, fit remarquer Malefoy à mi-voix.

Il aurait aimé lui hurler qu’il n’avait pas besoin de lui, de lui dire de partir et de le laisser tranquille, lui et sa famille. Qu’il ne voulait plus le revoir, lui, dont le courage extraordinaire ne faisait qu’accentuer sa lâcheté.

_ Je viens aussi récupérer la baguette d’Hermione, reprit Harry.

Il fixait Malefoy dans les yeux et fut certain de le voir se troubler encore plus.

_ J’ose penser que tu n’en auras plus besoin, maintenant.

Il sous-entendait autre chose. Malefoy serra la mâchoire.

_ Tu étais réveillé, ce jour-là, c’est ça ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

Le héros de guerre resta de marbre, ce qui l’exaspéra.

_ Arrête ce jeu, Potter. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le moi !

_ Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? Hermione.

…Finalement, c’était mieux quand Harry se taisait, pensa Malefoy en tressaillant.

_ Je crois que ça n’a plus d’importance, maintenant, répondit Harry devant son silence. Après tout, elle semble avoir fait son choix. Donc tu ferais mieux de l’oublier.

Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice pensa amèrement que toute cette histoire ressemblait presque à l’histoire de sa mère et de Rogue. Secouant la tête, il tendit la baguette de Malefoy à ce dernier et ils firent l’échange de baguettes. Ce ne fut que quand il retrouva sa baguette que le Serpentard réussit à répondre :

_ Comment peux-tu croire _un instant_ que j’ai pu aimer une Sang-De-Bourbe comme elle ?

Et il jeta la baguette aux pieds d’Harry avant de tourner les talons. Hélas, il n’eut pas fait trois pas que la réponse lui glaça le sang :

_ Je te croirai quand ton Patronus n’aura plus la forme d’une loutre comme le sien, Malefoy. On se verra au tribunal. A défaut de se revoir à Azkaban.

Et Harry disparut dans un craquement sonore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de lâcher un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
> Epilogue Incoming !


	21. Epilogue

_ J’ai l’impression que ton père est très content d’avoir un adversaire à sa mesure, fit remarquer Astoria.

_ Il n’en pouvait plus avec Mère, confirma Malefoy.

De loin, les deux jeunes gens regardaient leurs pères respectifs se livrer à une bataille sans merci d’échecs version sorcier. Astoria regarda Drago de ses yeux verts tendres et murmura :

_ Je pense aussi qu’il est content de recevoir du monde, n’est-ce pas ?

Le fils des Malefoy lui jeta un regard et hocha lentement la tête. Lucius Malefoy n’était en liberté que depuis trois mois. Narcissa avait fait complètement rénover le manoir, comme pour en chasser les souvenirs funestes qui y étaient associés. Durant les premiers jours, ils étaient restés seulement tous les trois, se parlant à peine, errant comme des fantômes.

Les fiançailles de Drago avec Astoria Greengrass avaient été une surprise. Bien que planifiés depuis longtemps, Lucius avait pensé qu’une telle union serait « au vu des circonstances », peu favorable aux Greengrass. Mais n’ayant pas participé à la guerre, ils seraient une couverture idéale.

Drago ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Il aimait Astoria.

_ J’ai un cadeau pour toi, dit cette dernière.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe.

_ Deux billets pour les quarts de finale des championnats de la Coupe d’Europe. Bon, c’est les Harpies de Holyhead contre les Busards de Heidelberh, donc ce n’est pas d’un grand intérêt pour vous, les fans de Frelons de Wimbourne, mais…

_ Je ne savais pas que tu t’intéressais au Quidditch.

_ Pas plus que ça, avoua sa fiancée. Mais j’ai vu les posters dans ta chambre et je me disais que c’était une occasion pour toi de voir le match.

Le regard de Malefoy se perdit dans le vide. Astoria avait pris des billets peu chers. Non pas que sa famille n’avait pas les fonds nécessaires pour s’autoriser une loge ministérielle, mais comme ça, il pourrait se fondre dans la foule.

_ Astoria, demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

_ Pourquoi tu as accepté ces fiançailles ? Pourquoi tu cherches sans arrêt à me réconforter ? Tout cela n’a aucun intérêt.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas surprise. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa bague qu’il lui avait enfilée au doigt un mois auparavant.

_ Est-ce comme ça que tu vois les choses, Drago ? A travers des plans, des contrats, des avantages…

_ C’est comme ça que les gens comme nous voient les choses.

_ Est-ce que c’est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

_... Non, avoua Malefoy. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Astoria regarda l’horizon.

_ Parce que moi, je t’aime, tout simplement. Je crois Harry Potter quand il dit que ta famille était sous l’emprise de Tu-Sais-Qui. Les héros, ou même les gens qui n’ont pas été ciblés par la guerre, ils croient que c’est tellement facile de résister. De dire non. D’être torturé ou bien de mourir pour « le bien ».

_ Donc tu es ici parce que tu as pitié de nous.

_ Non, je suis ici parce que les actions que vous avez faites sous la contrainte ne changent rien. Ni pour moi, ni pour mes parents.

Elle soupira.

_ Mais peut-être que je me suis montrée trop entreprenante…

Malefoy leva la main et prit celle de sa fiancée.

_ Moi je n’ai rien contre, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Puis, son regard traîna sur une édition de Sorcière Hebdo qui avait été abandonné sur la table basse.

_ Mais je dois juste me débarrasser de quelque chose d’abord.

.

.

.

_ C’est à nous de prendre les choses en main, déclara Hermione à l’assemblée. Les droits des elfes ont été trop longtemps étouffés par la pression des Sangs-Purs qui corrompent nos valeurs, et même notre gouvernement. Nous devons les traiter avec respect et humilité, eux, les nouveaux héros qui ouvriront la porte à de nouvelles alliances entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques.

Cela faisait six mois, soit dès que Kingsley avait été élu Ministre de la Magie après la chute de Voldemort, qu’elle avait soumis le projet de loi concernant les droits des elfes, et aujourd’hui était la consécration d’un combat : le projet fut adopté à 73 voix positives. Hermione n’était pas dupe : son titre d’héroïne de guerre avait joué dans la partie, mais elle comptait dessus pour pousser sa carrière dans le politique.

_ Bien joué, Hermione, dit Harry quand il la rencontra quelques heures plus tard.

_ Je ne crois pas que tu aies dormi ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Hermione en regardant la pièce fraîchement rénové dans laquelle ils s’activaient depuis le début de l’après-midi.

Après la guerre, le ministre de la Magie avait octroyé une généreuse bourse à Harry, Ron et Hermione pour avoir sauvé le monde des sorciers. Harry n’en avait pas besoin, mais avait pris les gains pour les placer directement à Gringotts sur le compte de Teddy Lupin, son filleul. Puis, il avait décidé de rénover la maison de ses parents à Godric’s Hollow à ses frais. Seuls Hermione et Ron étaient au courant de son projet et l’aidaient régulièrement.

_ Est-ce que Ron est encore chez Georges ?

_ Non. Ils font aussi des rénovations au Terrier. Ils nous ont demandé de passer, d’ailleurs. Avec l’aide des gains de Ron, c’était tout de suite plus facile.

_ Avec la promotion de M. Weasley aussi, j’imagine…

_ Tu n’as pas entendu ? Il a refusé. Il adore trop les objets moldus pour passer ses journées à donner des ordres depuis un grand bureau.

Harry sourit. Quand Hermione se pencha pour voir la couleur qu’il avait choisi, elle grimaça.

_ Tu sais que Ginny déteste cette couleur, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Ah bon ?

_ Elle n’acceptera jamais d’emménager avec toi si tu peins sa maison avec ce rouge horrible ! _ Déjà que Ron a eu du mal, soupira Harry.

Il ne se voyait pas proposer une chose aussi importante à Ginny sans en avoir parlé à Ron. Celui-ci, en apprenant ses projets, avait grimacé par réflexe, son instinct de grand-frère prenant le dessus. Mais après quelques minutes, il avait fini par accepter.

_ Mais attention ! avait-il prévenu en pointant un doigt sur son meilleur ami. Je serai le gardien de ton charme Fidelitas ! Et je passerai voir si tu la traites bien !

Hermione regarda sa montre et lui conseilla de se rendre chez les Weasley pour manger. Harry accepta et ils transplanèrent chez Ron.

_ Bon Dieu, Harry ! s’écria Mme Weasley. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour dompter ses cheveux.

Laissant Harry seul devant ce combat perdu d’avance, Hermione s’en alla à la cuisine, où elle trouva Fleur en grande conversation avec Mme Tonks.

_ Mais non, je vous dis, il ne faut pas mettre des griffes de harpie ! C’est mauvais pour les enfants en bas âge ! s’époumonait cette dernière.

_ Ridicule ! répliqua Fleur. Ma grand-mère m’en a donné à cet âge, et je n’ai pas eu de problèmes, que je sache !

_ Eh bien les vélanes doivent avoir un système digestif différent !

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? intervint Hermione.

Elles se tournèrent d’un mouvement vers la nouvelle venue. Teddy s’était cassé le bras et elles se préparaient à lui donner une potion de guérison, mais ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d’accord sur la recette. Hermione fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler ce qu’elle avait lu sur les griffes de harpie.

_ Hm… Je ne crois pas qu’on ait dit quoi que ce soit sur la dangerosité des griffes de harpie pour les enfants en bas-âge.

_ Ah ! Voilà ! déclara Fleur en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

_ Attention, fit remarquer Hermione. Ce que je veux dire c’est que rien n’est sûr. Si l’on peut s’en passer, alors vaut mieux. Autant être prudent.

Fleur se renfrogna tandis qu’Andromeda Tonks jetait à Hermione un regard reconnaissant. Sentant la colère de la vélane venir, la jeune femme préféra sortir de la cuisine. Par bonheur, elle tomba sur Ron.

_ Dure journée ? ironisa-t-elle.

_ Et comment ! maugréa-t-il. Moi qui pensait que travailler avec George serait _drôle_  ! Eh bien, voilà un scoop : faire l’inventaire est épuisant ! Même avec la magie ! George est pire qu’un Scroutt à Pétards quand il s’agit de travail !

_ Où est-il ? s’étonna Hermione en tordant le cou pour apercevoir le tyrannique boutiquier.

_ Partir reconquérir Angelina.

_ _Encore_? C’est la quatrième fois en deux semaines ! Il lui a promis d’arrêter !

_ Ce n’est pas de sa faute, enfin, pas cette fois : il stockait les échantillons nouveaux coussins-catapultes sur son fauteuil et quand Angelina est rentrée, il paraît qu’elle a voulu le faire sur le fauteuil et…

_ A table ! s’exclama Mme Weasley.

_ Oh ! Arrêtez un peu, vous deux ! dit Percy en voyant Harry et Ginny s’amuser avec Teddy pour lui faire oublier son bras cassé.

Et il prit place entre ses parents, place qu’il ne quittait plus depuis six mois. Le dîner prit place dans un vacarme absolu, comme d’habitude : Hermione s’amusait des bouffonneries de George. Il y avait une règle nouvelle chez les Weasley : on ne parle pas de la guerre à table. Les conversations dérivaient donc sur ce que chacun faisait, en gardant un ton aussi léger que possible. Hermione encourageait Harry à proposer à Ginny de parler de son projet à grands coups de regards qu’il s’efforçait d’éviter. Elle n’arrêta que quand elle se rendit compte que Ron aussi la fixait d’un air étrange.

Après le dîner, Harry et Ginny s’éclipsèrent, sous les quolibets de George qui fut réprimandé par Bill et Tonks et Hermione et Ron sortirent dans le jardin pour aller derrière la cabane à outils.

Il y avait un banc qui leur permettait de contempler la vue et être plus ou moins tranquille, si on oubliait les gnomes des jardins qui furetaient çà et là. Hermione entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Ron et plaça la tête sur son épaule.

_ Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce.

Il prit le temps avant de répondre :

_ J’ai eu le temps de faire le point. Depuis quelques semaines.

Hermione leva la tête, surprise. C’était rare que Ron emploie ses mots. Elle le laissa continuer :

_ Tu te rappelles comment j’étais avec Lavande ?

La jeune femme leva un sourcil. Elle n’était pas spécialement jalouse de Lavande, la guerre ayant occulté les vieilles rivalités.

_ C’était juste étouffant, dit Ron en regardant toujours l’horizon. Elle était gentille, mais je ne l’aimais pas plus que ça. Quand on s’est séparés, ça a été catastrophique. Je le regrette aujourd’hui. C’était une bonne personne, mine de rien. Elle ne cherchait pas à mal.

Il se tourna vers elle.

_ Je t’aime, Hermione, dit-il sérieusement.

La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ron arborait une maturité qu’elle lui avait vue depuis un bon moment déjà. Sa gorge se serra quand elle l’encouragea à continuer :

_ …Mais ?

Ron prit son visage entre ses mains.

_ Je t’aime tellement, murmura-t-il. Mais…

_ Mais tu ne m’aimes pas de cette façon, acheva Hermione.

Ron baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

Hermione s’en doutait, quelque part. A la fin de la guerre, l’émotion et la tendresse avaient été aidé par les difficultés de leurs parcours. Mais après quelques mois, il y avait eu un malaise entre eux. Entre leurs baisers, leurs caresses, ou quand ils faisaient l’amour. C’était une première que Ron ait le courage de l’admettre.

_ Je veux que tu saches comment je t’aime, insista-t-il. Tu es…comme mon propre sang, Hermione. S’il t’arrivait malheur, je…je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Tu es ma sœur, on a traversé tant de choses ensemble.

Hermione lui prit les mains. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

_ Moi aussi je t’aime, Ron, souffla-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas qu’on soit séparés…ou mal à l’aise. Je veux que tu sois près de moi. Et Harry aussi. Et ta famille, j’ai tellement besoin de…de vous.

Et ils s’enlacèrent dans une étreinte désespérée mais réconfortante et Hermione laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Les bras de Ron étaient un endroit confortable. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent comme cela. Puis, Ron souffla :

_ Mais par contre, ne dis pas à Ginny que je t’aime comme une sœur. Elle risque d’être jalouse.

Et Hermione eut un petit rire à travers ses larmes.

.

.

.

Hermione avait, tout comme Ron et Harry, accepté les gains offerts par le ministère suite à leur victoire contre Voldemort. Ayant perdu toutes ses économies durant leur chasse aux Horcruxes, elle avait utilisé l’argent pour s’acheter un petit appartement dans une banlieue de Londres, en plein quartier moldu. Elle passait ainsi son temps à ressasser la politique des sorciers, ou bien aidait Mme Brown, sa voisine moldue, concernant sa plainte avec son mari abusif. Elle n’avait pas vu Ron depuis un moment. Ils s’étaient tous les deux mis d’accord pour prendre une distance suite à leur séparation, afin de ne pas risquer trop d’ambiguïté entre eux. Mais M. Weasley adorait l’appeler au « félétone » pour lui parler.

Des flammes vertes apparurent soudain dans la cheminée et Harry déboula, plein de cendres.

_ Bon sang, Harry ! Qu’est-ce qu’on avait dit ? s’écria Hermione. La cheminée, d’accord, mais pas pendant les heures de bureaux !

_ Il est huit heures passés, Hermione, répondit Harry d’un ton las.

D’un coup de baguette, il écarta les rideaux.

_ Oh, reprit Hermione.

_ Je suis venu te parler.

_ Encore un problème avec les entraînements intensifs de Ginny ?

_ Non, pas cette fois.

Harry se plaça près d’elle et lui parla sérieusement : le fait qu’elle passait tout son temps libre entre le bureau et la maison, rideaux fermés. Le fait que Ginny s’inquiète de ses prétextes pour ne pas prendre le thé ou dîner avec eux ou même jouer avec Teddy, comme elle le faisait. Le fait qu’elle arborait des cernes et un visage amaigri. Le fait que Ron…

_ Ça n’a rien à voir avec Ron, soutint Hermione. Effectivement, c’est difficile, et nous prenons de la distance pour ne pas rendre les choses compliquées, mais je parle toujours à ses parents ! Et en ce moment, je suis sur un nouveau projet de loi, visant à ab…

_ Abolir les privilèges des Sangs-Purs, on le sait, termina Harry.

Il avait déjà vu Hermione dans un état pareil. En troisième année. Ce surmenage, lié à une rupture amoureuse allait la faire craquer à un moment ou à un autre. Mais, comme toujours, elle était trop têtue pour l’admettre.

_ Viens au moins jouer avec Teddy à la maison, plaida-t-il. Pour une fois, Ginny m’a dit qu’elle rentrerait tôt.

Hermione poussa un soupir.

_ Bien ! Si ça peut te rassurer sur mon état, alors allons-y !

Mais il s’avéra que le dîner empira l’état d’Hermione. Epuisée physiquement et mentalement, elle devait ravaler ses larmes en tentant d’afficher un sourire éblouissant pour contenter tout le monde. Si Teddy s’y laissait prendre, ce n’était pas le cas d’Harry et Ginny. Finalement, Hermione partit peu avant minuit.

Quand elle arriva à l’appartement, elle marcha vers un cadre résumant tout l’objet de sa tristesse. Et elle pleura tout son saoul en serrant contre son cœur cette photo où un couple faisant des grands signes à l’objectif.

.

.

.

Malefoy était passé à Hampstead quelques jours auparavant et n’avait été qu’à moitié surpris de trouver la maison des Wilkins vide. Il aurait pensé qu’avec le temps, Hermione aurait cherché à retrouver ses parents. Ou bien s’ils avaient dû déménager, que d’autres auraient pris possession des lieux. Mais il ressentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir la nuque quand il gravit le petit escalier qui le séparait de la porte d’entrée et comprit alors : un sortilège de Repousse-Moldu.

Il avait espéré la rencontrer en personne pour terminer correctement leur « relation », mais de toute évidence, c’était raté.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui et attacha deux parchemins à la patte du hibou familial qui s’envola majestueusement dehors.

Cette fois, c’était un adieu définitif à Hermione Granger.

Il se sentit finalement en paix avec lui-même quand il vit le grand-duc disparaître. Enfin, il pourrait accorder son temps et son amour à ceux qui en avaient besoin : ses parents… et Astoria.

Il lui envoya aussitôt un Patronus pour lui demander s’il pouvait passer faire une partie d’échecs version sorcier avec son futur beau-père.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à remercier l’ensemble des lecteur-rice-s qui ont suivi les aventures d’Hermione et Drago autour des tomes 6 et 7, deux fanfictions « Ne mélangez jamais du Félix Félicis à de l’Amortentia » et enfin « De l’autre côté du miroir il y a un Patronus ». Je n’ai jamais considéré à l’époque que ça allait être un aussi gros projet qui prendrait un an à écrire. Ce fut éprouvant et beaucoup d’heures d’écriture et de recherche. Ce fut aussi en plein dans ces fanfictions très prenantes que j’ai décidé de switcher de plateformes, m’exposant ainsi à moins de lecteur-rice-s enclin-e-s à venir sur AO3, et donc moins de reviews.   
> Ce fut donc un grand travail sur moi-même afin d’apprendre à gérer cette dynamique moindre et assumer mes principes et choix pleinement. Et honnêtement ? J’ai encore un long chemin à faire.  
> C’est tout de même grâce à vous que j’y suis arrivée et je suis heureuse d’avoir pu vous faire rêver, crier, rire ou pleurer avec un beau Dramione comme les films et les livres auraient dû nous en donner.   
> J’espère de tout cœur que je continuerai à vous faire plaisir avec mes autres fanfictions !   
> Merci encore à tous pour ces beaux moments !  
> Petite Pirate


	22. Liste de courses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
> L’histoire est finie, c’était dans l’autre épilogue là, le mot de la fin !  
> Quoi, ça ? Oh, rien c’est juste… une liste de courses, j’avais pas de papier alors je l’ai notée ici, faites pas attention !  
> Allez allez, on se voit sur une autre fic, puisque celle-là est finie.  
> Allez, vous allez quand même pas aller lire une banale liste de courses, hein ?

Les coups véhéments frappés à la porte firent sursauter Malefoy qui se dressa sur son séant. Ce ne pouvait être son père ou sa mère, qui étaient tous deux dans le sud de la France pour informer la famille de son mariage. Il n’y avait alors qu’une seule possibilité.

_ Astoria, Astoria, réveille-toi, chuchota précipitamment Malefoy en secouant sa fiancée qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui.

Un petit gémissement lui répondit et il la sentit bouger.

_ Encore cinq minutes, marmonna-t-elle en enfonçant la tête dans l’oreiller.

Si la situation n’avait pas été dramatique, Malefoy aurait été pris d’un fou rire.

_ Astoria, je crois que tes parents sont à la porte ! reprit-il avec une once de panique.

Cette fois-ci, elle se redressa aussi brusquement que son état ensommeillé le lui permettait. Ses yeux clignèrent pour tenter d’y voir clair sous les mèches de ses cheveux en bataille et sa voix encore rauque déclara :

_ Il… il ne faut pas qu’ils me voient ici !

Même s’il était officiellement connu dans les familles de sangs-purs que les futurs mariés devaient rester chastes jusqu’au mariage, Malefoy et Astoria savaient que cela n’était presque jamais le cas. C’est donc tout naturellement que la jeune femme en avait parlé à son fiancé qui avait été bien surpris de sa lucidité sur ce genre de choses, que les femmes de bonne famille s’évertuaient à nier en bloc. Ils avaient donc décidé qu’il ne servait à rien d’attendre. Peut-être aurait-il fallu, pensa amèrement Malefoy alors qu’Astoria ramassait ses affaires, encore sonnée, et allait se cacher dans le passage secret derrière sa cheminée.

Malefoy se hâta se lisser ses cheveux du plat de la main et descendit, un peu nerveux que son beau-père doive le voir dans cet état. Il avait également pris sa baguette, au cas où celui-ci se déciderait à l’attaquer. Il se rappelait avoir entendu Zabini lui raconter qu’une fois, son grand-père avait failli couper les…

_ Espèce d’infâme raclure de Scroutt à Pétards ! lança la voix froide du nouvel arrivant qui lui enfonça sa baguette dans les côtes pour le faire reculer.

Malefoy eut un choc. Ce n’était pas son beau-père. C’était Hermione. Elle était apparemment aussi peu présentable que lui, avec ses cheveux hirsutes, ses yeux encore rouges et gonflés d’avoir pleuré, semblant être encore en pyjama sous sa cape de sorcier.

_ Je…mais qu’est-ce que…

_ Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?! Quand l’as-tu eu ?!

Elle hurlait d’une voix aigüe, pratiquement hystérique, brandissant deux parchemins qu’elle secouait avec frénésie. Malefoy reconnut la lettre qu’il lui avait envoyée.

_ Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, commença-t-il.

_ S’il leur est arrivé quelque chose, je te jure que tu finiras tes jours à Azkaban, Malefoy ! hurla Hermione en pointant sa baguette entre ses deux yeux. _Qu’as-tu fait à mes parents ?_

_ Je ne leur ai rien fait, baisse cette baguette ! répliqua le blond en levant les mains. C’est Crabbe qui a eu ces papiers, il a dû envoyer des espions du temps où…

Hermione s’avança, menaçante. Elle jeta un sort et renversa une table basse, plus dans une tentative d’impressionner Malefoy que par utilité.

_ Qui d’autre est au courant ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton sans-réplique.

_ Personne, assura Malefoy. Personne n’est au courant.

Hermione le toisa pendant quelques secondes avec colère, puis consentit à baisser légèrement sa baguette.

_ …Pourquoi tu m’as envoyé ça, alors ?

_ Tu pensais que j’allais aller les voir à ta place, Granger ?

Mais il était sans doute trop tôt pour plaisanter. Hermione le toisa, quand une voix s’écria depuis le haut des escaliers :

_ _Expelliarmus_  !

La baguette d’Hermione lui sauta des mains avant qu’elle n’ait pu faire un mouvement et Malefoy leva la tête !

_ Astoria ! s’écria-t-il. Ne fa…

_ _Stupéfix_  !

Malefoy poussa Hermione hors de la trajectoire, mais celle-ci reculant déjà, elle tomba à la renverse. L’ancien Mangemort se mit entre la trajectoire et leva les paumes en direction d’Astoria, qui avait lancé les sorts depuis le haut des escaliers.

_ Tout va bien, Astoria, déclara Malefoy.

_ Elle avait sa baguette pointée sur toi, fit remarquer l’interpellée d’un ton dur. Pourquoi elle te menace ?

_ Un simple malentendu, soutint-il. Hermione est simplement venue discuter.

_ « Hermione » ? répéta Astoria en levant un sourcil.

Malefoy se gifla mentalement. Il ne désignait personne d’autre que ses amis par leurs noms de famille. Astoria descendit les escaliers, resserrant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre.

_ Je reste, dans ce cas, annonça-t-elle d’une voix déterminée. Pour être sûre que la discussion ne s’envenime pas.

Malefoy se sentit tout à coup très gêné. Il aurait aimé renvoyer Astoria pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Hermione, mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver le moindre argument pour qu’elle parte. Lentement, il jeta un coup d’œil à la Gryffondor, mais celle-ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Las, Malefoy tendit sa propre baguette et d’un mouvement souple du poignet, la baguette d’Hermione quitta le plancher pour venir se loger dans sa main. Astoria prit place sur le canapé. Malefoy agita à nouveau la baguette pour allumer un feu.

_ Thé ? demanda Astoria à Hermione.

Elle avait encore un ton suspicieux, encore offusquée qu’Hermione ait pu menacer son fiancé. Cette dernière contemplait le feu d’un œil distrait et surpris, si bien que Drago s’empressa de répondre :

_ Inutile, elle ne restera pas longtemps.

D’une main leste, il rendit sa baguette à Hermione. Cette dernière cligna des yeux, semblant sortir d’une rêverie. Astoria garda la sienne dans sa main, au cas où Hermione se déciderait à jeter un nouveau sort.

_ Donc, de quoi s’agit-il ? s’enquit-elle.

Ce fut seulement maintenant qu’Hermione se rendit compte qu’elle aurait préféré que la fiancée de Drago ne soit pas là pour assister à leur conversation. Mais en même temps, pensa-t-elle, elle ferait office de barrage pour tout type de paroles ambiguës.

_ Je veux savoir comment tu as eu ces informations, déclara-t-elle à Malefoy. Comment as-tu su où étaient mes parents ?

Ce dernier raconta sommairement ce qu’il s’était passé : Crabbe avait eu les informations, il les lui avait donnés. N’ayant aucune raison de les garder, il les lui avait remises.

_ Pourquoi ne pas les avoir détruites, si elle ne t’était d’aucune utilité ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je pensais que ça te serait plus utile, répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Ta maison à Hampstead est toujours vide, que je sache…selon _Sorcière Hebdo_ , ajouta-t-il en voyant son air inquisiteur. Et non, ce n’est pas moi qui le lis.

_ C’est moi, répondit Astoria. Bien, maintenant que l’on est sûrs qu’il n’est rien arrivé à vos parents et que vous savez où ils sont, peut-être est-il sage avant de partir de remercier Drago pour ne pas avoir rapporté l’emplacement de vos parents aux Mangemorts et de vous excuser de l’avoir menacé ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, mais dut reconnaître qu’elle avait raison.

_ Pardon d’avoir cru que tu avais de mauvaises intentions, dit-elle d’une voix contrite. Je sais que tu n’es pas ce genre de personne.

Malefoy sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir le corps.

_ Et merci, pour avoir récupéré ces informations, reprit Hermione. Et pour ne les avoir montrées à personne.

Elle baissait ses yeux brillants de larmes sur les parchemins qu’elle fourra subitement dans sa poche, comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais les voir. Malefoy sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette qu’il n’avait pas lâchée.

Non ! Elle n’avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Elle l’avait sorti de sa vie, il l’avait sortie de la sienne, et tout allait pour le mieux ! Pas question de revenir en arrière !

_ Si tu as fini, Granger, je pense que tu pourras trouver la sortie.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et s’en alla dans le vestibule. Il faisait plutôt frais ce matin, et elle boutonna correctement sa cape de sorcier qu’elle avait enfilé à la hâte et sous la colère pour venir ici. Quand Malefoy lui ouvrit la porte d’un coup de baguette sans un mot, elle se souvint d’un détail :

_ Pourquoi ma baguette t’a obéi ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

L’ancien préfet des Serpentards cligna des paupières.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as allumé le feu de cheminée avec ma baguette, fit remarquer Hermione. Pourquoi elle t’a obéi ?

Elle le vit prêt à répondre quelque chose, mais son regard gris se posa sur Astoria qui était derrière elle, au bout du vestibule.

_ Qu’est-ce que j’en sais, moi ? répliqua-t-il à la place. Va-t’en Hermione ! Et ne t’avise plus de revenir ici.

L’interpellée ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la demeure. Malefoy la regarda traverser l’allée principale, mais claqua la porte avant de la voir transplaner. Il poussa un long soupir.

_ Je vais devoir renforcer les sortilèges de protection, fit-il remarquer en s’adossant au mur du vestibule. N’importe qui peut rentrer ici.

_ Quand tu dis n’importe qui, tu parles d’ « Hermione » ?

Malefoy s’efforça de cacher son trouble derrière un sourire moqueur :

_ Tu ne serais pas jalouse d’elle, quand même ?

_ Je devrais, non ? C’est une héroïne de guerre.

_ Une héroïne de guerre qui m’a menacé chez moi visiblement après être sortie de son lit, fit remarquer Malefoy en s’avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Vachement séduisant.

Astoria entoura son cou de ses bras.

_ Au moins, ce n’était pas mon père, chuchota-t-elle. Autant en profiter.

.

.

.

«  _Bonjour, nous sommes Wendell et Monica, un couple menant une vie paisible dans notre ferme du Queens. Si vous êtes un aventurier ou une aventurière en pleine découverte de l’Australie, pourquoi ne pas passer une formidable semaine de travail à notre ferme ? Au programme : ramassage de fruits et rempotage de pommes de terre, traite des chèvres et s’occuper des poules pondeuses ! Bien sûr, une chambre sera disponible pour vous au-dessus de notre grange et vous pourrez découvrir les joies de nos bons petits repas ! »_

Le feuillet s’accompagnait d’une photo moldue d’un couple qui souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux plissés sous le soleil. Hermione voyait même des commentaires de précédents employés à la ferme qui décrivaient leur expérience :

_« Un travail très fatigant, mais épanouissant. Wendell et Monica sont vraiment adorables ! Attention par contre, attendez que les poules sortent pour prendre les œufs, ou vous allez y laisser les doigts ! »_

_«  Attention au chant du coq dès le lever du soleil ! N’oubliez pas la crème solaire ! »_

_« Merci à vous pour votre hospitalité. Samuel et moi nous ferons une joie de revenir l’année prochaine ! »_

_« Monica, votre agneau rôti avec sa sauce à la menthe est le meilleur que j’ai jamais mangé ! »_

Oui, pensa Hermione. Sa mère maîtrisait l’agneau rôti comme jamais. Pareille pour la tarte aux pommes. La jeune Gryffondor regarda la photo avec laquelle elle s’était endormie la nuit précédente : ses parents lui faisaient de grands signes. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione ne s’était pas décidée à aller les chercher en Australie. Et maintenant qu’elle avait ces informations devant elle, et elle ne se sentait pas d’y aller.

Pas seule, en tout cas.

.

.

.

 

_ Les Busards ont fait une bonne saison, mais ils ont gagné contre les Tornades de Tutshill uniquement parce que Plumpton a été blessé, commenta Harry alors qu’ils marchaient dans une plaine déserte.

_ C’est déjà un miracle que les Tornades se soient qualifiées pour les huitièmes, répondit Ron, les yeux grands ouverts pour tenter de voir dans l’obscurité. Mais les Busards ont juste recruté Harper et ce mec est un troll ! Les Harpies de Holyhead n’ont aucune chance !

Harry lui donna une bourrade.

_ Hey ! Ne dis pas ça devant Ginny !

_ Oh ! Ose me dire que j’ai tort !

_ … Bon, mais ne le dis pas devant elle. Elle a failli me tuer quand j’ai suggéré qu’elle se fasse remplacer. Oh, voilà Hermione !

Il fit de grands signes de la main à Hermione qui accourut vers eux, l’herbe craquant sous ses baskets. Il y eut un moment maladroit de quelques secondes entre elle et Ron, puis ils se décidèrent à se faire une accolade.

_ Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, dit Ron.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Voilà M. Weasley ! s’écria Harry, soulagé que ce moment étrange ne s’éternise pas.

Et il s’empressa d’engager la conversation avec eux. Tous les Weasley étaient venus supporter Ginny, la Poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead. Celle-ci avait supplié pour qu’ils aient une loge personnelle, afin qu’ils ne soient pas incommodés par les supporters qui ne manqueraient pas de les reconnaître, mais le manager de leur équipe avait tout de même refusé une tente personnelle.

_ Pas question ! s’était-il exclamé le manager. Je veux bien réserver une loge pour la famille des joueurs, mais pour les tentes, nous ne faisons aucune exception !

Chose qui avait obligé les Weasley à transporter une nouvelle tente et de distribuer un flacon de Polynectar à chacun pour qu’ils prennent différentes apparences.

_ Il y a assez de Polynectar pour une journée, fit remarquer M. Weasley en distribuant à chacun son flacon, alternant entre les flacons marqués « fille » et les flacons marqués « garçon ». Au cas où le match s’éternise. Alors n’en abusez pas !

_ Tu te rends compte si j’en glisse dans le verre de quelqu’un d’autre sans qu’il s’en rende compte ? souffla George à Harry.

_ Pas question ! s’écria Angelina en lui donnant une tape sur l’épaule. Pas de farces pendant cette compétition !

_ L’espoir fait vivre, commenta Ron qui marchait à côté d’Hermione.

_ Ils sont de nouveaux ensembles ? s’étonna cette dernière.

_ Oui, répondit le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, leur histoire amoureuse est plus mouvementée qu’un troupeau de Scroutts à Pétards. Parfois Angelina est prête à le massacrer parce qu’il fait trop de farces, et parfois, elle trouve ça séduisant comme pas possible et elle le…

_ On est arrivés ! s’exclama M. Weasley en tête de file. Je n’ai pu avoir qu’un seul Portoloin, le ministère est complètement débordé avec les demandes. Alors accrochez-vous tous les uns aux autres.

_ Qu’est-ce que ça sera pour la finale s’ils ont déjà du mal maintenant ? se demanda Bill.

_ J’aurai dû demander à mon patron de nous louer quelques dragons, répondit pensivement Charlie.

_ Quelle excellente idée ! s’enthousiasma Mme Tonks. Teddy n’a jamais vu de dragon ! Hormis le Magyar miniature qu’Harry lui a donné.

_ Ce serait génial ! Si Fleur était venue, elle aurait peut-être accouché sur le dos de dragon ! renchérit Bill.

_ Hors de question ! s’exclama Mme Weasley à côté de lui.

_ Tout le monde prend une dose de Polynectar ! s’exclama M. Weasley à l’attention générale. Portoloin dans deux minutes !

Chacun s’exécuta, certains poussant des glapissements de dégoûts. Le moment d’après, chacun avait une apparence grotesque. Angelina, qui n’avait pas besoin de Polynectar, éclata de rire devant le look de George qui se plaignit d’avoir l’air d’un gnome des jardins.

L’instant d’après, la vieille bouteille en plastique se mit à briller et à vibrer et chacun eut tôt fait d’attraper son voisin avant que M. Weasley n’attrape le Portoloin. Hermione se sentit partir dans les airs.

.

.

.

_ _Bienvenue à ce match palpitant du quart de final de la coupe d’Europe !_

Kingsley Shacklebolt, bien qu’ayant un _Sonorus_ , pouvait à peine être entendu à travers le boucan. Malefoy était venu avec son père et M. Greengrass assister au match. Il aurait adoré avoir Astoria à ses côtés, mais celle-ci n’était pas une grande fan de Quidditch, préférant visiter la ville moldue non loin du stade. Ils avaient pris du Polynectar pour ne pas être reconnu par les autres, passant ainsi pour des bourgeois français. Heureusement, on ne leur avait pas posé beaucoup de questions et ils pouvaient ainsi profiter du match. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’était pas sorti. Ou même qu’il n’avait pas croisé des gens sans que ces derniers ne le toisent avec mépris ou chuchotent à son égard.

La foule hurla quand le ministre annonça les Busards de Heidelberg, tandis qu’un dragon fait de milliers d’étincelles rugissait en faisant son entrée. Il cracha un jet de flammes qui s’avérèrent être une pluie de dragons miniatures qui s’en allèrent taquiner les supporters des Harpies avant de s’évaporer dans une petite explosion. Malefoy ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Rire qui s’étrangla quand les Harpies entrèrent sur le terrain. Il reconnut la tête rousse de Ginny Weasley qui fit un petit signe de la main vers une loge peuplée d’inconnus. Il les regarda fixement à travers ses Multiplettes : lorsque l’un d’eux lui envoya un discret baiser de la main, il sut.

Potter. Sous Polynectar bien sûr. L’autre qui lui donna une bourrade devait être Ron Weasley. Il se demanda si la fille aux cheveux noirs lisses à côté d’eux était Hermione. Après tout, c’était naturel que, comme lui, ils veuillent se déguiser.

Et le match commença.

.

.

.

Ils ne surent ce qui avait dégénéré en premier. Etait-ce le combat entre la Batteuse des Holyhead avec l’attrapeur des Busards ? Ou bien le but refusé par l’arbitre avant la première mi-temps ? Ou bien les dragons miniatures qui provoquaient la foule ?

Bientôt, tout le stade de Quidditch s’embrasa. Des supporters en colère s’insultaient, se chamaillaient, se battaient. Une pluie d’Aurors transplanèrent non loin du stade et se postèrent en faction dès que l’arbitre siffla la fin du match pour la journée.

Harry était furieux. Les gardes ne lui avaient pas laissé voir Ginny sous son apparence, et il n’avait pas eu la patience d’attendre que les effets du Polynectar disparaissent.

_ Calme-toi, Harry, dit Hermione en s’emparant de toutes les gourdes. Au lieu de ça, viens prendre de l’eau avec nous.

Mais l’élu préférait attendre avec les Weasley. Hermione se tourna vers Angelina qui accepta, non sans menacer George de le quitter à nouveau s’il remplaçait encore son oreiller par un coussin catapulteur.

_ Vous semblez avoir une relation compliquée, avec George, fit remarquer prudemment Hermione alors qu’elles prenaient la file avec les gourdes.

_ Oh, c’est surtout pour rire. Même si des fois, je dois dire que je me demande sérieusement ce que je fais avec un garçon comme ça.

_ Il faut s’y attendre avec quelqu’un comme George.

_ Je sais… Je dois certainement me préparer. Quand le bébé arrivera, ce sera pire.

Angelina ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire. Hermione fut elle-même sous le choc.

_ Mon Dieu, tu veux dire que…

_ Ne le dis pas à George, s’il te plaît ! supplia Angelina.

_ Je… Non bien sûr je… Wouaw ! Félicitations !

L’ancienne capitaine des Gryffondor eut un sourire nerveux et elles commentèrent sur la présence des Aurors à la file d’eau. Des sortilèges fusèrent pour écarter deux personnes rendues agressives suite à la suspension du match et à cette file d’attente qui n’avançait pas.

_ J’ai entendu dire que c’était déjà arrivé, des matchs difficiles.

_ Plus que tu ne le crois, répondit Angelina gravement. La dernière fois, ils ont dû carrément évacuer. Et je n’ai pas besoin de te rappeler la 402ème coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Hermione frissonna. Le sorcier devant eux commençait à s’embrouiller avec son voisin de devant qui le poussa violemment, tombant sur elle. La jeune femme recula et bouscula involontairement la sorcière derrière-elle, qui se mit à tempêter.

.

.

.

Drago n’en pouvait plus de rester dans sa tente. Pour une fois qu’il était à l’air libre, il circulait parmi les tentes. Certes, il n’était pas habitué à traîner dans ce genre d’endroits, mais tout était mieux que l’ambiance étouffante de son père et son futur beau-père, occupé à discuter autour d’une partie d’échecs. Il avait pris un miroir avec lui et vérifiait frénétiquement qu’il avait toujours les traits d’un parfait étranger, craignant qu’un passant ne pointe un doigt accusateur sur lui en hurlant « Un Mangemort ! ».

Il entendit au loin les cris colériques des supporters près du point d’eau, mais n’y jeta qu’un vague coup d’œil. La bataille semblait avoir pris une tournure générale, et il se félicita de ne pas y être. Les Aurors finirent par lancer des sorts pour faire taire les protestations.

_ Arrêtez ! dit une femme aux cheveux lisses et noir. Arrêtez, elle attend un bébé !

Et elle tira par le bras une autre femme qu’il reconnut comme étant Angelina Johnson hors de la foule. C’était l’une des filles qui était dans la loge avec Potter. C’était Granger. Les mots fusèrent de sa bouche avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de parler.

_ Venez ! Ne restez pas ici, c’est dangereux !

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et tira Angelina, leurs gourdes vides faisant un véritable capharnaüm.

_ Merci, dit Hermione avec reconnaissance.

_ Ils sont déchaînés, ce soir, ma parole, commenta Angelina en promenant son regard sur les supporters.

_ Nous avons une réserve personnelle si vous voulez, dit Malefoy en désignant de sa baguette les gourdes qu’elle tenait dans sa main.

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris.

_ Euh… Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne posera pas de problème ?

_ Ce n’est pas comme si l’eau était une denrée rare, non ?

Hermione lui fit un sourire poli et accepta. Malefoy les mena juste à côté de la réserve d’eau à côté de sa tente, prenant soin de ne pas passer devant les tentures légèrement entrouvertes.

_ C’est vraiment gentil, reprit Angelina en se hâtant de remplir ses gourdes qu’elle tendait à Hermione.

Celle-ci, plus par politesse que par réelle curiosité, demanda :

_ Vous avez déjà eu des matchs qui perdent tout contrôle, vous ?

Malefoy eut une idée.

_ Oui, là où ma tante habite, en Australie. Les gens pouvaient devenir fous pour l’équipe qu’ils supportent.

Il regardait fixement Hermione et la vit tressaillir.

_ Ah…, dit-elle simplement.

Malefoy eut des sueurs froides et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour s’assurer que sa frange sombre était toujours là. Oui, il était toujours sous Polynectar.

_ Vous n’avez jamais visité ? L’Australie. C’est un magnifique pays.

Hermione articula difficilement :

_ Un jour, peut-être…

_ Allez dans le Queens, conseilla Malefoy, toujours en la fixant sans ciller, les fermes sont magnifiques et le paysage somptu…

_ Tu as fini, Angelina ? coupa Hermione un peu trop brutalement.

Il avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux briller de larmes.

_ Euh, oui, répondit l’interpellée.

_ Alors allons-y ! répliqua Hermione sèchement. Merci, au revoir !

Alors qu’elle s’éloignait, Malefoy s’écria :

_ Penses-y !

Ce fut sa seconde erreur.

.

.

.

Quand Malefoy sortit à son tour quelques minutes plus tard pour chercher de l’eau, il entendit dans son dos :

_ Salut !

A peine qu’il se retourna qu’Hermione lui balança de l’eau au visage. Il vacilla sous la surprise.

_ Ah, mais t’es complètement folle ! hurla-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

Hermione le regardait avec colère.

_ J’en étais sûre ! Il n’y avait que toi pour être derrière une mascarade aussi ridicule, Malefoy !

Il se figea, choqué. Comment l’avait-elle reconnu ? Ce n’est qu’en regardant ses mains et en les voyant blanchâtres qu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait repris sa véritable apparence. En face de lui, Hermione était là, avec sa véritable apparence.

_ Mais… comment ?

_ De l’eau de la cascade des voleurs, dit Hermione en agitant une fiole vide. J’ai toujours su que ça pourrait me servir, lorsque j’étais à Gringotts. Et tu étais aussi subtil qu’un Magyar à Pointes avec tes allusions !

_ Okay okay ! avoua Malefoy de mauvaise grâce. J’étais curieux. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n’étais pas encore allée là-bas.

_ Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? dit Hermione d’un ton agressif.

Il soupira. C’était vrai. A quoi bon ? Après tout, il n’avait plus à s’occuper d’elle. Mais la phrase finit par tomber, avec un ton tout à fait différent:

_ J’ai peur…, chuchota Hermione.

L’ex-préfet de Serpentard releva la tête. Hermione observait les tentures et s’essuyait les yeux en reniflant. Dans l’obscurité, il ne la distinguait pas vraiment, mais elle pleurait. Malefoy se sentit mal à l’aise.

_ Peur qu’ils ne te reconnaissent pas ? demanda-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Va-t’en, dit une voix dans sa tête. C’est la pire idée du monde. Ne retombe pas dans tes travers.

_ Peur de les voir heureux sans moi. Peur qu’ils m’en veulent. Et faire face à ça seule, c’est au-dessus de mes forces.

Hermione finit par achever dans un chuchotement :

_ Satisfait ?

_ …Je suis désolé…

_ Bien sûr.

Malefoy fit un pas vers elle :

_ Laisse-moi venir avec toi, dit-il.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière.

_ De une, je ne crois pas que tu sois le meilleur choix pour m’accompagner. Et de deux, tu es fiancé, rappela-t-elle.

_ Ça n’a rien à voir, dit ce dernier en secouant la tête. Tu as aidé mon père à sortir de prison. C’est au moins l’occasion de te rendre la pareille.

Mais l’ancienne préfète des Gryffondors secoua la tête :

_ Pas comme ça… après tout ce qu’on a vécu…pas comme ça…ce serait stupide de notre part de replonger dans cet enfer encore.

Elle avait raison. Malefoy hocha la tête.

_ Pardon d’avoir été…si difficile, murmura Hermione.

_ Pardon de t’avoir mis tout le poids de ma détresse sur les épaules, répondit Drago.

_ Pardon de t’avoir chassé sans t’avoir écoutée.

_ Pardon de ne pas t’être venu en aide dans mon manoir.

_ Pardon de t’avoir aimé.

_ …Je ne peux pas te demander pardon pour ça, lâcha Malefoy.

S’il n’y avait pas l’obscurité, il aurait pu être sûr, mais le jeune Serpentard eut l’impression que le teint d’Hermione avait viré au rose vif.

_ S’il te plaît, Malefoy, dit-elle sombrement. Tu es fiancé, tu…

_ Ça n’a rien à voir… et je ne l’étais pas à l’époque. Si tu n’avais pas été là, je…je…

_ …

_ Je n’ai jamais tué qui que ce soit, laissa tomber Malefoy.

Il la regarda avec détresse.

_ Je voulais que tu le saches.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Je suis tellement… désolée. J’ai cru…bon sang merci…

Et elle pleura. Malefoy s’avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, ou lui tapoter l’épaule, la réconforter d’une manière ou d’une autre. Mais des cris de supporters près d’eux retentirent. Malefoy et Hermione reculèrent loin l’un de l’autre.

_ Je dois rentrer.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Et Gran…Hermione ?

_ … ?

_ Tu peux le faire. Va voir tes parents.

.

.

.

La première chose qu’Hermione ressentit quand elle lâcha le Portoloin fut la chaleur étouffante. Le soleil était bien haut dans un ciel sans nuages et était plus chaud que tous les étés qu’elle avait pu endurer. La jeune Gryffondor attacha sa tignasse brune et plissa les yeux pour distinguer le mur de briques de la ferme en face d’elle. La boîte aux lettres avait l’apparence d’un nichoir et une pancarte indiquait « Wilkins » en lettres calligraphiées. La jeune femme réprima un frisson et fit un pas en arrière. Pouvait-elle _vraiment_ le faire ?

Hélas, elle n’eut pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre : une silhouette en tablier descendait des escaliers, essuyant quelque chose avec un torchon. Elle l’appela en faisant de grands signes.

_ Vous devez être notre nouvelle recrue ! Bienvenue ! Attention à la marche en ouvrant la grille !

Hermione sentit ses yeux s’emplir de larmes et son cœur battait la chamade. Son cœur semblait être la seule chose qui marchait encore chez elle car elle était pétrifiée et ne bougeait pas alors que sa mère s’avançait vers elle, lissant son tablier plein de terre.

_ Désolée de la tenue, s’excusa-t-elle. C’est une fin de journée. Ouf ! Vous avez fait vite, dites-moi ! Vous devez être…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

_ Hermione, souffla la concernée.

_ Hermione ! répéta Mme Granger-Wilkins. Original, comme prénom ! J’ai toujours aimé _Andromaque_ , ceci dit, alors je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre.

C’en fut trop. La jeune femme laissa échapper une larme et retint un sanglot.

_ Ah, ça arrive à beaucoup, plus souvent qu’on ne l’imagine, rassura Mme Granger en la voyant pleurer. L’année dernière, une employée avait pleuré à cause d’une belle insolation. Un autre, c’était pour le pollen, une allergie apparemment… Mais venez, je vais vous montrer la grange. Au fait, votre ami n’est pas avec vous ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Non il…il a eu un désistement. Je suis seule.

Mme Granger regarda par-dessus son épaule.

_ Mais ce n’est pas lui, là-bas ?

Hermione fit volte-face.

.

.

.

_ Quelques jours plus tôt _

 

_ C’est TER-MI-NÉ ! s’écria Mme Weasley. Plus de Quidditch pour toi.

_ Maman, ce n’est pas à cause du Quidditch que je suis là, c’est à cause de ces fichus supporter.

Mme Weasley ainsi qu’Harry étaient réunis autour du lit de Ginny Weasley qui arborait un épais bandage autour de la tête. Le reste de la famille se devaient d’attendre leur tour, étant donné que la Poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead partageait une chambre avec toute son équipe, ce qui limitait les visites à trois personnes par joueur.

_ Peu importe, se récria Mme Weasley, je lui avais dit que c’était dangereux de jouer dans une telle atmosphère. Plus de Quidditch ! Je vais parler personnellement à ton manager pour lui demander de te faire remplacer.

_ Papa, enfin, aide-moi !

Weasley eut un rictus gêné et détourna la tête. Ginny se tourna vers Harry dans l’espoir qu’il l’aide, mais il secoua la tête. Boudeuse, la jeune femme lâcha la main de son fiancé et s’enfonça sous les couvertures.

_ C’est injuste ! Je suis assez grande pour décider seule. C’est ma vie.

_ Je n’ai pas l’intention de voir ma fille fiche sa vie en l’air pour un match de Quidditch ! Ah, voilà le médicomage…

Et elle entraîna son mari dehors, manquant de renverser un infirmier qui tenait un grand bouquet de fleurs à deux mains. Harry tentait de raisonner Ginny qui se cachait toujours sous les couvertures quand l’infirmier déposa le vase en cristal sur sa table de chevet.

_ Un admirateur ? s’étonna Harry, à moitié amusé, à moitié agacé.

L’infirmier en question haussa les épaules.

_ Probablement trop intimidé pour le donner en main propre. Il était dans le couloir.

Harry vit un carton qui dépassait d’entre les pétales des pivoines. La carte était vide, mais imprimé d’un sceau en relief qu’il reconnut instantanément pour avoir vu le même sur un portail blanc quelques mois plus tôt. Le héros de guerre fronça les sourcils et s’enfonça dans les couloirs jusqu’à se retrouver nez à nez avec celui qu’il cherchait.

_ Alors comme ça, c’est toi « l’admirateur secret » ? s’enquit Harry en haussant un sourcil. Tes standards en matière de beauté ont changé, on dirait…

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Epargne-moi ta jalousie, Potter.

_ C’est en quel honneur ?

_ …Disons que c’est une manière de…vous demander pardon.

Il semblait à Harry que Malefoy éprouvait une difficulté particulière à prononcer ces derniers mots. Il décida alors de ne pas en rajouter.

_ J’espère que tu sais qu’il faudra plus que des fleurs pour que Ginny te pardonne.

_ Ce n’est pas…

Malefoy soupira.

_ D’accord. J’ai une faveur à te demander, Potter.

_ Et moi qui pensait que cette marque de gentillesse n’était pas une tentative de nous amadouer pour servir tes intérêts par la suite.

_ Ce n’est pas une requête pour moi. C’est pour Granger.

Cette fois, Harry cligné des yeux de surprises derrière ses lunettes rondes. Malefoy lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel était griffonnée une adresse.

_ Elle a retrouvé où se cachait ses parents. Ça fait un petit moment maintenant. Mais elle ne veut pas y aller seule.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parlé dans ce cas ? Pourquoi t’en avoir parlé à toi ?

_ Elle ne l’a pas fait. C’est moi qui ait retrouvé ses parents. Enfin, Crabbe plutôt, du temps où… peu importe. Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi elle n’en a pas encore parlé. Je viens juste te demander d’y aller avec elle.

Harry tripota la carte pendant un moment, puis demanda brusquement :

_ Quelle forme a ton Patronus, Malefoy ?

Ce dernier pâlit, mais secoua la tête.

_ Tu as tout faux. Je fais ça pour me faire pardonner, c’est tout.

Harry crispa sa mâchoire.

_ Je ne peux pas accompagner Hermione, annonça-t-il. Le traumatisme crânien de Ginny peut laisser des séquelles que les médicomages ne peuvent soigner… comme la dépression. Je dois rester auprès d’elle.

Harry le fixa sans ciller.

_ Tu sais que Ron non plus ne pourra pas l’accompagner.

_...

_ Es-tu réellement venu _me_ demander de l’accompagner ?

La bouche de Malefoy se tordit en un rictus.

_ Pourquoi restes-tu fixé sur cette idée, Potter ? _Je ne fais que te transmettre l’information_.

Mais Harry semblait têtu.

_ Je ne suis pas la baby-sitter d’Hermione. Si tu veux aller en Australie, ne me demande pas la permission. Elle est assez grande pour te rejeter.

Il lui rendit le bout de parchemin.

_ Réglez cette affaire entre vous. Et une fois que ce sera terminé, ne reviens plus embêter Hermione.

Harry tourna les talons pour retourner auprès de Ginny et Malefoy put entendre sa voix dans le couloir :

_ Et s’il te plaît à l’avenir, évite d’envoyer des fleurs à ma copine !

.

.

.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hermione devait se retenir très fort de ne pas hurler et faire trembler toute la grange. Durant toute la visite de la ferme des Granger-Wilkins, la jeune Gryffondor s’était enfermé dans un silence choqué, confus, puis finalement colérique. Malefoy ne savait lui-même pas comment aborder cette question, quand bien même il y avait réfléchi depuis des jours. Finalement, la réponse la plus simple semblait la plus adéquate.

_ Je suis simplement venu t’aider.

Hermione prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

_ Je sais. Tu me l’as dit. Et je suis certaine de t’avoir dit que ce n’était pas nécessaire.

_ Tu as encore des larmes sur tes joues, Granger.

Effectivement. Cela a été difficile de l’expliquer à Mme Granger, car Hermione n’était pas du genre à se retenir de pleurer. Finalement, Malefoy l’avait sauvé :

_ Elle pense à sa grand-mère, avait-il dit à Mme Granger. Une brave fermière. Elles étaient très proches.

Hermione essuya rageusement ses larmes.

_ Je suppose que ce n’est pas la seule raison.

Malefoy balança son sac par-dessus son épaule.

_ Il y a un village sorcier pas loin. Je serai là-bas si tu as besoin de moi.

.

.

.

Hermione resta pendant un moment dans l’entrée à regarder sa mère qui s’affairait dans le coin cuisine par la fenêtre. Un crissement de pneus la fit fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration. C’était certainement son père. Elle allait encore craquer, mais il fallait qu’elle se retienne, cette fois-ci.

_ Ah ! Voilà mon mari ! dit Mme Granger en sortant. Venez, nous allons vous présenter.

Hermione serra les poings et inspira profondément pour se donner une contenance. Elle vit son père sortir. Il avait les traits tirés, et un air sérieux. Hermione laissa sa mère courir à sa rencontre, les observant de loin. M. Granger parla un moment, puis leva la tête vers elle pour lui adresser un signe de la tête. La jeune sorcière lui répondit d’un signe tremblant de la main.

Mais ensuite, ce fut le coup de grâce.

.

.

.

_ On peut s’en aller.

Hermione avait une voix précipitée et tremblante. Elle avait cogné à la porte de Malefoy comme une furie. Ce dernier avait ouvert avec sa baguette, se demandant si ce n’était pas quelqu’un qui l’avait reconnu et qui s’apprêtait à le tuer. Maintenant, la jeune sorcière faisait les cent pas, se passant frénétiquement la main sur son visage.

_ Granger, tenta Malefoy prudemment.

_ J’ai dit que c’était bon ! répliqua la jeune femme d’un ton brusque.

Soudain, il prit conscience de la responsabilité qu’il avait endossée en venant ici. Hermione n’était pas là pour lui, ni pour l’écouter. Elle avait eu besoin d’un accompagnateur pour la soutenir émotionnellement,  et lui était venu parce qu’il voulait conclure proprement les choses entre eux. Il fallait qu’il l’aide, sans penser à ses états d’âme. Comme le ferait Potter ou Weasley.

Alors il la prit par les épaules pour qu’elle s’arrête de tourner en rond.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-il.

_ Rien, il ne s’est rien passé…

Elle détournait la tête, fuyait son regard pendant qu’il tentait de lui faire face. Puis finalement, elle éclata en sanglots et se cacha le visage. Malefoy se rendit compte qu’il n’avait aucune idée de comment la consoler.

_ Granger…Hermione… Hey ! Je suis là, ça va aller…

Il lui murmurait des choses auxquelles il ne croyait pas, de manière répétée et précipitée, tout en gardant la pression sur ses épaules. Finalement, Hermione finit par se calmer, puis murmura à mi-voix :

_ Ils ont un enfant…

Malefoy retint une grimace. Il ne pouvait pas savoir la sensation que ça faisait, de se sentir remplacé. Hermione frissonna, se souvenant du couffin que son père avait sorti de la voiture et retint une nouvelle crise de sanglots :

_ Je n’aurai pas dû revenir…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Malefoy s’assit à côté d’elle :

_ Granger, réfléchis. S’ils ont fait un nouvel enfant, ils ont certainement senti qu’il manquait quelque chose dans leur vie, sans qu’ils ne puissent savoir quoi…Tu leur manquais…

_ Eh bien maintenant, il ne leur manque plus rien. Ils n’ont plus besoin de moi.

_ Toi, tu as besoin d’eux, répondit Malefoy.

Elle ne répondit pas.

_ Tu as une semaine à passer avec eux, reprit l’ancien préfet de Serpentard. Essaie de voir comment ils vivent. Et si ensuite, tu veux les laisser, alors je te raccompagnerai.

Hermione resta silencieuse.

Une minute passa.

Puis…

_ Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

.

.

.

Le travail à la ferme était fatiguant. C’était une bonne chose, car Hermione ne voulait pas trop réfléchir. Elle s’était très vite réhabituée avec ses parents. Même sous le sortilège d’Amnésie, ils avaient gardé leur personnalité et leurs habitudes. Malefoy rechignait à la suivre dans ce travail et utilisait chaque occasion pour sortir sa baguette. Ainsi, les carottes se déterraient seuls, les œufs volaient magiquement dans les paniers, et les seaux de lait de chèvre étaient proprement alignés sans qu’ils n’aient à lever le moindre petit doigt.

_ Vous êtes décidemment très habile, complimenta M. Granger-Wilkins en redressant ses lunettes. Généralement, ça prend deux ou trois jours aux non-habitués pour avoir la main. Vous avez dû grandir dans une ferme.

_ Oh non, loin de là ! répliqua Hermione.

Malefoy cacha un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Même dans le travail de ferme, Granger ne supportait pas que quelqu’un d’autre la surpasse.

_ Je t’ai dit cent fois de ne pas faire ça ! s’écria Hermione en regardant par-dessus son épaule quand son père fut parti. Et s’ils nous surprenaient ?

_ Du calme, Granger… Ils finiront bien par savoir pour la magie un moment ou à un autre…Si tu leur enlevais ce sort plus tôt, tout serait déjà terminé…

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais n’insista pas.

_ Alors, tout va bien ? Wouaaw, vous êtes doués ! Vous avez même réussi la traite de Géneviève ! C’est la plus difficile !

C’était Mme Granger. Elle tenait son bébé dans ses bras. Hermione se figea, les yeux sur le paquet de linge qu’elle tenait. Malefoy capta son regard, puis dit :

_ A vrai dire c’est Hermione qui a tout fait. J’ai un peu de mal, pour ma part. Vous pourriez me montrer ?

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil vers lui, mais comprit très vite le but de sa démarche.

_ Bien sûr. Tenez, Hermione, ça vous ennuie de tenir Paulina un petit moment ?

_ Euh…je…

Mais il n’y avait aucun moyen de dire non. Et la jeune femme se retrouva avec sa petite sœur dans les bras. Une petite bouille avec des yeux marrons qui la contemplait avec intérêt. Puis, son visage se mit à grimacer quand elle ne reconnut pas sa maman. Hermione jeta un regard de détresse à Malefoy, qui n’eut même pas le loisir de répondre, devant à présent se salir ses mains. Finalement, elle berça doucement Paulina en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

_ Chut… ça va aller, bébé, ça va aller… regarde… je suis…

Elle baissa la voix :

_ Je suis ta grande sœur…

Ces mots sortis de sa bouche étaient comme un poignard dans son cœur. Hermione berça doucement Paulina, comme elle l’avait souvent fait avec Teddy Lupin quand Tonks venait leur rendre visite. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa petite sœur.

_ Vous savez y faire avec elle, fit remarquer Mme Granger. Elle a l’air déjà plus souriante à votre contact. Depuis quelques jours, elle semblait malade.

_ Malade ? répéta Hermione.

Mme Granger ne répondit pas tout de suite, montrant à un Malefoy visiblement dégoûté comment presser les pis d’une Géneviève qui poussait des mugissements désapprobateurs.

_ Oh, je ne sais pas… disons qu’elle… enfin, probablement des coliques, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Paulina se mit à pleurer. Mme Granger se précipita aussitôt pour l’arracher des bras d’Hermione et de Malefoy pour l’emmener dehors, sous les regards surpris des deux sorciers.

_ C’est bizarre, ça, dit lentement Hermione en regardant sa main.

_ C’est surtout dégoûtant, répliqua Malefoy, occupé à lancer un _Recurvite_ à sa main. C’est la dernière fois que je t’aide.

_ Je ne t’ai jamais demandé de m’aider…

_ Et donc quoi ? Tu comptes renier ta sœur une fois que tes parents auront retrouvé la mémoire ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais il avait raison. Après tout, la petite Paulina n’avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Elle n’était qu’une conséquence de ses actes. En regardant sa mère qui tentait de calmer sa petite sœur, Hermione se rendit compte d’une chose :

_ Psst… Drago… Regarde ça…

Elle lui effleura le bras pour l’encourager à se mettre à côté d’elle. La porte de la grange n’était qu’entrouverte en ce moment de la journée, et les deux sorciers regardaient Mme Granger qui tentait de calmer une Paulina en pleurs. Mais ce n’était pas ce qui attirait l’attention d’Hermione. Elle s’intéressait plutôt au banc qui était renversé et aux cordages tendus qui servaient à suspendre le linge. Les draps se balançaient furieusement alors qu’il n’y avait qu’une maigre brise. Puis, Paulina poussa un cri agacé un peu plus aigu et les cordages cédèrent d’un coup.

_ Tu crois que…, commença lentement Hermione.

_ Ca y est, encore une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, soupira Drago.

_ Oh mon dieu c’est une sorcière ! s’écria Hermione en étouffant un cri.

.

.

.

_ Vous allez m’en dire des nouvelles !

M. Granger posa un plat à gratin devant eux. Hermione connaissait la recette fétiche de son père : macaroni aux fromages, avec plus de…

_ Plus de cinq sortes de fromages ! annonça M. Granger.

La jeune femme sourit en voyant l’air inquiet de sa mère et chuchota à Malefoy :

_ Surtout essaie d’avoir l’air le plus neutre possible quand tu manges.

_ Alors Drago, à part votre talent pour les travaux fermiers, je crois que vous êtes dans la même classe qu’Hermione ?

_ Oh euh…oui.

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Hermione.

_ Alors vous êtes ensemble ? s’enquit Mme Granger.

_ Oh non ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

La ferveur du ton fit sursauter le couple de fermiers. Hermione et Malefoy échangèrent un regard, puis ce dernier s’empressa de rajouter :

_ Non je…je suis fiancé. Je suis juste venu accompagner Gran…Hermione.

_ Juste un besoin de changer d’air après les… les examens.

_ Oui, vous êtes en fin d’études ! fit Mme Granger en prenant place après avoir servi son mari. Alors que comptez-vous faire après ?

Sans le ton formel, c’était comme s’ils avaient une conversation normale. Hermione sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

_ Oh, je pensais m’engager dans le ministère…enfin, dans la politique. Me battre pour les…les minorités, tout ça.

_ C’est un boulot très responsable, commenta M. Granger. Mais vous semblez être une personne très rigoureuse et dotée d’éthique.

_ Merci…

_ Et vous Drago ?

L’interpellé venait de prendre une bouchée de macaroni et s’était figé. Il toussota et s’appliqua à avaler cette étrange mixture de pâtes trop cuites. Mme Granger s’esclaffa :

_ Ha ! Tu me dois dix dollars, chéri !

_ Personne n’aime mes macaronis, marmonna M. Granger en donnant un billet à son épouse.

_ Mais au moins, le dessus n’est pas cramé cette fois, dit machinalement Hermione.

Elle réalisa trop tard sa bêtise.

_ Euh je…, balbutia Hermione. C’est-à-dire que…

_ L’aide aux plus démunis, coupa Malefoy d’un ton brusque. C’est ce que j’aimerai faire plus tard.

Trois paires d’yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Malefoy bredouilla :

_ Je viens d’une famille assez… conservatrice, expliqua-t-il, alors j’aimerais pouvoir briser les préjugés avec lesquels je suis né. Partager les privilèges des Sangs-Purs avec les autres.

_ Il veut dire de la bourgeoisie, rectifia Hermione qui regardait Malefoy avec des yeux ronds.

_ Vous m’avez l’air d’une belle paire d’ambitieux, tous les deux, dit M. Granger en grimaçant après avoir englouti une bouchée de macaronis. Je me demande si notre travail ne vous semble pas trop simplet à côté.

_ Mais enfin, non ! se récria Hermione en toisant son père avec des yeux ronds. On trouve ça très intéressant.

Malefoy poussa un long soupir qu’elle interpréta sans problème. « Dépêche-toi de leur enlever le sortilège ! ». Mais ce n’était pas si simple.

Soudain, le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe à l’étage suivi de pleurs se fit entendre. Mme Granger monta aussitôt à l’étage.

_ Ah…encore, commenta tristement M. Granger.

_ Dites-moi, monsieur…monsieur Wilkins, dit Hermione. Est-ce que tout va bien avec Paulina ? Elle semble être une enfant un peu difficile.

_ Difficile ? Non, non, non, répondit précipitamment son père. C’est juste que parfois elle pleure un bon coup et… et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, tout à coup blême. Hermione et Malefoy échangèrent un regard. Evidemment, c’était difficile de parler à des étrangers de choses bizarres qui se déroulaient dans leur maison. Mme Granger finit par revenir avec Paulina qui gigotait, enveloppée dans une couverture.

_ Donnez-la moi, conseilla Hermione.

Elle prit sa sœur et entreprit de la bercer doucement en fredonnant une musique. Mme Granger la regarda avec intérêt et Hermione se sentit rougir : sa mère lui avait murmuré la même berceuse quand elle était petite.

.

.

.

_ Vous aussi vous connaissez cette berceuse apparemment.

Hermione referma la porte du réfrigérateur et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son père qui faisait la vaisselle. Même à Hampstead, c’était une tâche qu’il faisait continuellement à la maison : il était responsable de la vaisselle propre. Et quand Hermione était là, elle l’accompagnait en essuyant les couverts. Ce qu’elle fit.

_ Maman…je veux dire ma mère me chantait la même quand j’étais petite, répondit machinalement la sorcière. Elle disait que j’étais une gentille fille, mais que parfois, mes pleurs étaient difficiles à…contrôler.

_ Il semble que ce soit pareil pour Paulina, répondit M. Granger, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Vous savez, commença Hermione d’un ton qu’elle s’efforçait de garder neutre. C’est normal d’avoir peur, de ne pas savoir comment y faire avec Paulina.

_ Oh, non, nous savons comment y faire, répondit son père. C’est presque comme si nous avions fait ça toute notre vie.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr que ses parents savaient comment gérer des petits sorciers, puisqu’ils l’avaient fait avec elle, jusqu’à ses onze ans où elle reçut sa lettre de Poudlard.

_ C’est juste difficile parce qu’on ne veut pas…vous imposer ça, finit M. Granger. Je veux dire, vous êtes venus faire l’expérience d’une vie à la ferme non ? Pas pour qu’un bébé vienne vous gâcher votre plaisir.

Il semblait choisir ses mots avec soin. Hermione savait qu’il ne voulait pas passer pour un fou.

_ Au contraire, j’adore les enfants, dit la Gryffondor. Je serai ravie de m’occuper de Paulina si cela peut vous enlever un poids sur les épaules. Je sais y faire avec les bébés comme elle.

.

.

.

Paulina n’était pas plus pire que Teddy Lupin, songea Hermione. Quand Mme Granger était dans la cuisine, Hermione profitait de l’occasion pour s’occuper de sa sœur. Lentement, elle murmurait des sorts pour que les pouvoirs de la petite ne fassent pas trop de dégâts et la rassurait avec des chuchotis, bien que Paulina soit trop jeune pour comprendre.

Mais les effets étaient là : Paulina était plus calme et ses parents semblaient de plus en plus reconnaissants.

_ Nous avons vraiment de la chance de t’avoir, murmura Mme Granger avec émotion.

C’était presque comme s’ils étaient redevenus une vraie famille. Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui n’était pas contente avec ce séjour prolongé.

.

.

.

 

_ _Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à leur rendre la mémoire_  ? tonna Malefoy un soir où ils sortaient de la résidence pour se diriger vers la grange.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit que ce n’était pas si simple, protesta Hermione dans un soupir.

_ Comment ça, ce n’est pas si simple ? rétorqua l’ex-préfet de Serpentard. Ils t’adorent, et tu adores ta petite sœur, alors c’est quoi le problème ?

_ Ces choses-là prennent du temps ! Et ne viens pas me dire que tu es pressé que je renoue avec ma famille seulement pour que je sois heureuse !

Elle se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Tu attends que tout soit arrangé pour que l’on parle, tous les deux. Sinon, tu serais parti il y a déjà bien longtemps.

Le silence de Malefoy sonna comme un aveu. Hermione se sentit tout à coup gênée. Parler de cette vérité à voix haute, ce n’était pas pareil qu’y penser.

_ Ecoute, murmura-t-elle. Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux que tu t’en ailles. Cette histoire… ça risque de mal finir pour toi. Je ne peux pas m’imposer dans ta vie alors que tu es en train de la reconstruire et…

Elle croisa son regard et poussa un juron. Il faisait tout à coup très froid dans le jardin.

_ C’est juste un remerciement pour avoir sauvé ma famille, insista faiblement Malefoy.

_ Je ne te crois pas.

_ Moi non plus.

Leurs regards étaient empreints de désespoir.

_ C’est une très mauvaise idée, répéta Hermione. Astoria est ta meilleure opportunité.

_ Je sais, répondit Malefoy. Astoria est une femme ouverte et qui combat tous les préjugés relatifs aux « traîtres à leur sang » et aux « sangs-purs ».

Ils se fixaient sans ciller.

_ Elle n’a pas peur de dire ce qu’elle pense, rajouta Hermione, se souvenant de sa brève altercation avec elle.

Ses yeux couleur noisette se perdaient  dans les siens, gris.

_ Elle a tout pour être une excellente épouse, renchérit Malefoy. Elle est très cultivée.

Le froid devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

_ Elle est courageuse, rajouta Hermione.

Ils étaient comme hypnotisés.

_ Elle a un grand cœur, finit Malefoy.

Parlaient-ils encore d’Astoria ?

_ … Elle est capable de te donner une chance, murmura la Gryffondor. Et elle est folle pour ça.

Ils s’étaient rapprochés inconsciemment quand une ombre passa au-dessus d’eux. Malefoy sortit aussitôt sa baguette et tenta de distinguer dans la nuit. Hermione fit volte-face.

_ Tu as senti ça ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. _Hominum Revelio_!

Aucun effet.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit un humain, répondit Malefoy d’un ton sérieux en regardant de tous les côtés.

Hermione se frictionna le bras, tendant toujours sa baguette devant elle.

_ Pourquoi il fait si froid ? chuchota-t-elle.

Soudain, Malefoy se rendit compte d’une chose.

_ Granger… les lumières de ta maison…

Ils échangèrent un regard consternés. Le froid, l’absence de lumière… Il n’y avait qu’une seule explication.

Tous deux se ruèrent à l’intérieur.

La porte était verrouillée et Hermione ne perdit pas un instant.

_ _Alohomora_  !

Elle avait prononcé le sort d’une manière si brusque que la porte faillit sauter de ses gonds.

_ _Lumos Maxima_  ! tenta Malefoy.

Le séjour et la cuisine furent baignés d’une lumière aveuglante, mais tout était vide. Hermione se rua vers les escaliers et les escalada quatre à quatre, Malefoy sur ses talons.

Et là, ils les virent. Apparemment, le ministère de la Magie de l’Australie ne gérait pas les Détraqueurs avec la même minutie que celui de Grande-Bretagne. Ils étaient là, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui rôdaient autour de deux silhouettes recroquevillées sur le sol.

Hermione et Malefoy réagirent en même temps.

_ Spero Patronum !

Deux loutres argentées jaillirent, éclairée d’une lumière si forte qu’ils en furent aveuglés. Les Détraqueurs poussèrent une espèce de sifflement et disparurent en pulvérisant la fenêtre du couloir. Des sanglots se firent entendre, ne laissant même pas à Hermione le temps d’être soulagée. Elle se rua vers sa mère et son père et les enlaça en pleurant.

_ Mon dieu, maman…papa…

Les concernés ne réagirent pas. Ils semblaient dans un état second. Hermione fut un instant affolée qu’ils aient été victime du Baiser du Détraqueur, mais ils étaient juste sous le choc.

_ Drago, murmura l’ex-préfète des Gryffondors en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, comme pour signifier qu’il avait compris.

_ Ramène-les en bas, j’arrive.

Et il entra dans la chambre de droite pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec Paulina.

.

.

.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne dirent rien, en bas. Hermione avait préparé du thé pour tout le monde et Malefoy s’était assis avec Paulina endormie dans ses bras. Il n’y avait pas d’endroit où la déposer et il avait dû la garder avec lui, les parents de Granger n’étant manifestement pas en état de tenir quoi que ce soit.

_ C’était…, murmura M. Granger. Ils sont partis cette fois.

_ Cette fois ? répéta Malefoy. Vous voulez dire que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils viennent ?

Les parents Granger se regardèrent, puis secouèrent la tête.

_ Non… Ils ont l’habitude de venir. Pas souvent, mais… à des périodes, ils viennent.

Mme Granger ne termina pas sa phrase, et noya ses paroles dans une gorgée de thé. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard.

_ Des…jours précis ? répéta Hermione en prenant place sur le sofa.

_ Au début de l’été, murmura M. Granger, aussi pâle que la mort. Pendant les vacances de Noël…il y a même des jours précis où ils viennent nous voir…

_ Pourquoi ils font ça ? gémit Mme Granger. Ce sont comme des voleurs qui entrent, mais ne volent rien. La première fois, nous avons averti la police, mais on nous a pris pour des fous… Oh, peut-être que nous sommes des fous…

Malefoy soupira. La mascarade avait assez duré.

_ Ces créatures sont des Détraqueurs, révéla-t-il, ignorant le regard d’avertissement d’Hermione. Des créatures magiques qui absorbent toutes les émotions et les pensées positives pour ne laisser que des sensations de vide et de ténèbres…

_ Des créatures magiques ? répéta M. Granger, qui regardait Malefoy comme s’il était fou.

_ Drago, ça suffit ! avertit Hermione, mais il la fit taire d’un geste de la main.

_ Ils sont également attirés par la détresse, continua le jeune homme. Peut-être que vous vous sentez justement plus déprimés au début de l’été, aux vacances de Noël…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pendant qu’Hermione pâlissait. Elle secoua la tête comme pour lui dire d’arrêter.

_ Quel sont ces jours précis où ils viennent vous voir ? s’enquit Malefoy.

Les Granger échangèrent un regard.

_ Je…C’est… ridicule, dit Mme Granger. Ce sont des voleurs, c’est tout…

_ Quels jours ? insista Malefoy.

_ Ca suffit ! s’écria Hermione. Ne leur parle pas comme ça, ils sont sous le choc !

Mais l’ex-préfet de Serpentard n’avait pas l’intention d’en rester là.

_ Est-ce qu’ils viennent le 19 Septembre par exemple ? s’enquit-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui d’un coup. M. et Mme Granger échangèrent un regard surpris. Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement.

_ Je…Comment…vous savez…que…

_ Vous devez être particulièrement tristes ce jour-là, non ? dit Malefoy en lançant un regard perçant à Hermione. Si les Détraqueurs viennent vous voir ce jour-là, c’est bien parce qu’ils savent que vous êtes en détresse…comme si quelque chose manquait dans votre vie à ce moment…

Bien sûr que quelque chose manquait dans leur vie. Hermione cligna des yeux pour refouler ses sanglots. Le début de l’été, Noël, le 19 Septembre, jour de son anniversaire… c’était des moments où ses parents devenaient inexplicablement tristes, parce qu’elle lui manquait. Voilà pourquoi les Détraqueurs venaient. Voilà pourquoi ils ne comprenaient pas.

Ils ne se rappelaient pas d’elle, mais elle leur manquait.

Alors Hermione ferma les yeux et sortit sa baguette magique.

_ _Finite_ , murmura-t-elle.

.

.

.

Malefoy boucla son sac et vérifia qu’il n’avait rien oublié dans la chambre d’hôtel. Il n’avait pas voulu s’imposer alors que la famille Granger se retrouvait enfin. Certainement avaient-ils eu beaucoup à se dire, car ils parlaient et pleuraient ensemble quand il les avait laissés.

Il avait un sentiment d’accomplissement qui le submergeait, le sentiment d’avoir enfin fait quelque chose de bien pour quelqu’un qui le méritait. Après toutes ces souffrances, Granger méritait bien une famille aimante, un foyer accueillant, un petit ami qui soit le bon…

Malefoy vérifia les alentours à nouveau : il n’avait rien oublié, à part la lettre qu’il avait terminée plus tôt dans la matinée et qui était prête à être envoyée.

Avec un soupir, le Serpentard regarda le parchemin enroulé qu’il prit entre ses mains et le fixa pendant un moment.

Lui aussi avait eu une décision à prendre. Mais c’était pour le bien de tous.

Quelqu’un cogna à la porte et le fit sursauter.

_ Tu as le chic pour avoir un timing particulièrement lamentable, maugréa Malefoy alors qu’Hermione rentrait dans sa chambre.

_ Je tombe mal ? s’étonna-t-elle.

_ Plus ou moins.

La jeune femme le regarda attacher une lettre à la patte d’un jeune hibou qui s’envola par la fenêtre, tanguant légèrement sous le poids du parchemin.

_ Tu as écrit un roman ? plaisanta Hermione.

_ Oh, je ne ferai pas ça avant toi, répondit Malefoy d’un ton détaché, sans quitter le volatile des yeux. Je pense que c’est le poids de ma bague de fiançailles qui l’a destabilisé.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et baissa les yeux sur son annulaire gauche, désormais nu. Elle bredouilla :

_ Je…écoute, Malefoy…

_ Je ne l’ai pas fait pour toi, répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Je l’ai fait pour Astoria et pour moi. Je ne suis pas prêt à l’épouser maintenant.

Hermione ravala sa salive.

_ Et…est-ce que tu seras un jour prêt à l’épouser ?

Malefoy détailla chaque centimètre de son visage, résistant de lui caresser les cheveux.

_ Un jour, peut-être, murmura-t-il. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt à me battre pour que notre mariage fonctionne.

Hermione fronça son joli front.

_ Je suis sortie trop précipitamment avec Ron, murmura-t-elle en regardant dehors. Je n’étais pas prête à ça… même si je l’avais cru. Et maintenant que ma famille est enfin réunie je ne peux pas me lancer avec toi dans une nouvelle…

_ De quoi tu me parles, Granger ? coupa Malefoy. Je ne compte pas te demander de continuer notre « relation » ou qu’importe comment tu appelles ce qu’il y a entre nous.

 _ Vraiment ? bredouilla la Gryffondor.

_ Nous sommes tous les deux d’accord pour dire que c’est une mauvaise idée, murmura Malefoy. Alors je pense que je dois juste continuer à vivre jusqu’à ce que j’arrête de me demander.

_ Que tu arrêtes de te demander ? répéta Hermione.

Malefoy soupira.

_ Ce qui aurait pu être, répondit-il doucement. Jusqu’à ce que mon Patronus n’ait plus la même forme que le tien.

Hermione sentit une boule dans l’estomac.

_ Est-ce que… tu penses que tu arrêteras un jour de te demander ? murmura-t-elle.

_ Difficile à dire. Maintenant, ça semble extrêmement difficile.

_ Je sais ce que tu ressens…

_ Qu’est-ce que tu en sais, Granger ?

_ Parce que je suis dans la même situation, avoua Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Malefoy soupira :

_ J’en ai assez de jouer à ce jeu. Je veux qu’on prenne une décision, maintenant.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione.

Malefoy eut un silence. C’était la première fois que la Gryffondor lui posait cette question et il n’allait pas se priver pour répondre.

_ Je ne veux plus fuir. Je veux faire face à ce qui nous attend. Je préfère qu’on se sépare en sachant que nous ne sommes pas faits l’un pour l’autre plutôt que passer ma vie à me le demander.

Hermione ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

_ Même si c’est pour un mois, ou une heure ?

Malefoy se plaça devant elle.

_ Peut-être qu’au final, tu auras raison : que je serai trop lâche pour me battre pour nous.

Hermione fit un pas vers lui.

_ Si tu veux, je pourrai t’aider, murmura-t-elle.

Un sourire étira les lèvres minces du Serpentard.

_ Nous allons droit dans le mur, prévint-il.

_ Je sais, répondit Hermione. Mais si nous y allons ensemble, je suis prête à essayer.

Et ils s’enlacèrent alors que leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. 

C’était un baiser tremblant, apeuré de l’avenir, mais empreint de soulagement quant au fait d’enfin se retrouver, sans déni, sans fuite. Malefoy et Hermione auraient aimé prolonger cette étreinte, retrouver cette félicité qu’ils avaient eu dans la Forêt Interdite, ou lorsqu’il l’avait sauvée de la morsure de Nagini. Mais d’autres choses les attendaient : d’autres combats et d’autres obligations. Et ils allaient devoir y faire face ensemble.

.

.

.

Le mot de la fin

 

Hermione et Drago avaient raison : les combats qui les attendaient étaient pires que tout ce qu’ils avaient pu vivre : un combat contre eux-mêmes, contre l’autre, contre leurs familles.

Il n’y avait qu’une promesse entre eux : ils se battraient jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’en puissent plus.

Et il y avait beaucoup contre quoi se battre.

Ayant retrouvés la mémoire, les Granger avaient de Malefoy une opinion partagée.

_Je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour vous pardonner, lui dit M. Granger, après le déjeuner alors qu’Hermione s’était éclipsée. Vous avez fait subir à ma fille d’énormes sévices qui la marqueront à vie.

Malefoy baissa la tête. Il s’était excusé, mais savait que ce n’était pas le moment. Mieux valait faire profil bas.

_ Mais vous avez aussi protégé notre famille, continua Mme Granger en jetant un regard à son mari. Vous êtes difficile à cerner, Drago : vous êtes lâche, mais cacher les informations nous concernant reste une preuve de courage.

Elle soupira et étendit la main pour la poser sur son bras.

_ Peut-être que le temps fera les choses.

Après cette discussion, Malefoy se trouva à passer de plus en plus de temps chez les Granger. Il devint également le parrain de la petite Paulina, qui démontrait des qualités magiques aussi incroyables que sa sœur.

Du côté des Malefoy, l’opinion était également contrastée. Ses parents étaient contre, à l’origine, mais Malefoy savait que les circonstances ne leur permettrait pas de refuser.

_ Notre famille est encore la cible des sorciers qui cherchent des représailles, expliqua-t-il à ses parents. Le statut de Granger comme héroïne de guerre permettra de protéger notre famille.

Lucius était intraitable, Narcissa resta silencieuse. Leur aigreur était alimentée par le fait qu’ils n’avaient pas d’autres choix que d’accepter. Mais Hermione ne vint pratiquement plus jamais au manoir, refusant d’y rentrer. Astoria Greengrass fut profondément blessée, et Malefoy et elle durent avoir une longue discussion ensemble. Mature, la jeune femme sut rester digne, mais resta plusieurs mois à broyer du noir, chose que Lucius et Narcissa ne se privèrent pas pour informer leur fils afin de le faire culpabiliser encore plus.

Ces conflits au sein de la famille Malefoy furent une source de nombreuses disputes entre Hermione et Drago, mais ils n'étaient pas les pires.

Le pire, ce fut les Weasley.

_ C’est vraiment la pire chose que tu puisses faire ! s’écria Ron. Tu te rends compte ? Après tout ce qu’il a fait ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et le laissa égrener tous les arguments contre lesquels elle s’était battue depuis un an : c’est un idiot, raciste, opportuniste, il se sert de toi, il t’a fait du mal, il t’a torturé, tu es plus intelligente que ça… La jeune sorcière voulait être forte, mais elle était sensible, également. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues pendant qu’elle écoutait M. Weasley, Mme Weasley, Ron et Ginny lui dire à quel point elle avait tort. Ce fut très éprouvant. C’était sa deuxième famille.

Harry était plus neutre, mais Hermione voyait bien que lui aussi n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette relation.

Face à ces nombreux refus, Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient dans une situation compliquée : ils ne pouvaient se soutenir l’un l’autre quand personne ne le faisait.

_ Il faut s’en aller, décida Malefoy. Notre famille a encore des propriétés en Ecosse, nous pourrions être loin de nos soucis.

_ Ça n’arrangera rien, Malefoy, soupira Hermione en fermant les yeux. Nos problèmes nous poursuivront, où que nous allions. Nous nous battons contre tout le monde, même contre nous-mêmes.

Elle avait raison. Malefoy avait été élevé dans le luxe où des elfes de maison exécutaient toutes les tâches ménagères et le simple fait d’aider les Granger à débarrasser la table était aberrant pour lui.

_ Pourquoi ne pas retourner à Poudlard ? suggéra Hermione.

_ Les jugements de ma famille et des Weasleys ne te suffisent pas ? répliqua Malefoy. Tu veux en plus nous exposer à toute l’école ?

_ Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s’écria Hermione.

_ Evidemment, c’est tellement plus facile pour toi ! La grande héroïne de guerre, Hermione Granger ! Qui osera la contredire ? Mais quand on parle du Mangemort Drago Malefoy…

_ Ce n’est pas ce que les gens disent !

_ Arrête de te voiler la face, Granger !

Ils se disputèrent à nouveau et se séparèrent, une fois de plus, fâchés.

.

.

.

_ Je retourne à Poudlard, décida Hermione, un beau matin.

Malefoy accueillit cette nouvelle avec mauvaise humeur.

_ Je croyais que nous en avions parlé. Je ne compte pas retourner là-bas.

_ J’y retourne seule, répondit Hermione.

Elle se plaça devant lui et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ _J’ai besoin de ça_ , dit-elle.

_ Tu fais simplement ce que tu fais le mieux, Granger, répliqua Malefoy. Tu fuis, parce que c’est trop dur. Et c’est moi que tu appelais un lâche.

_ Je ne fuis pas, j’avance. Je vais devenir folle si je reste à gérer les jugements de tout le monde sur notre couple. Je pense qu’il faut que tu fasses aussi ce dont tu as le plus besoin, Drago.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains mais il détourna les yeux.

_ Donc tu me laisses seul à les gérer ? lança Malefoy.

_ Tu dois être courageux. Tu peux le faire, tu l’as déjà fait quand tu es venu me sauver de la morsure de Nagini.

Malefoy se leva pour s’échapper de son étreinte. Hermione le regarda avec tristesse.

_ Je quitte pour Poudlard dans deux semaines. Le train est à onze heures, gare de King’s Cross, comme toujours. J’espère que tu viendras.

Le préfet de Serpentard ne répondit pas. Tout tombait autour de lui dans sa vie. Et de toute évidence, Granger était fatiguée de se battre.

.

.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu’Hermione était à King’s Cross, prête à traverser le mur de la gare, elle le vit qui l’attendait.

_ Drago ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? J’ai essayé de te voir…

Ils traversèrent ensemble le mur en silence et Malefoy lui répondit :

_ J’ai repris les affaires de la famille Malefoy.

_ Je…quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec surprise. Il fixait un point invisible dans la foule.

_ Tout est en train de s’écrouler autour de moi. Je ne peux pas mettre tout ce poids sur tes épaules. Alors je fais ce que je dois faire : redorer le nom de ma famille.

Hermione sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

_ Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de te battre, avoua-t-elle.

_ J’avais arrêté. Pendant une semaine.

_ Et ?

Malefoy ferma les yeux et sourit.

_ Et je crois que tu as déteint sur moi parce que j’ai la rancune tenace. Je ne pouvais pas être laissé comme une loque pendant que tu fais ta vie, Granger.

Le train émit un sifflement.

_ Alors on continue à se battre ? murmura Hermione en se rapprochant de lui.

L’ex-préfet de Serpentard recula et regarda aux alentours, comme s’il avait peur que quelqu’un ne les repère.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas être la meilleure, Granger, ironisa Malefoy.

Le train allait partir. Hermione fit un pas en avant et le serra contre elle aussi fort qu’elle put.

_ Alors quand nous nous retrouverons, nous verrons qui est le meilleur, d’accord ?

Et elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche, indifférente aux regards qui les toisaient.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Sois fort.

_ Tu as intérêt à avoir la note maximale de tes ASPIC, Granger, chuchota Malefoy en retour, pressant ses lèvres contre son oreille alors qu'ils savouraient leur dernière étreinte avant longtemps. Parce que la famille Malefoy n'appuiera pas les lois sur le travail des elfes de maison s'ils sont promus par une cancre.

Un dernier baiser enflammé avant qu'Hermione ne murmure entre ses lèvres:

_ Marché conclu. A bientôt !

Et elle s'échappa de son étreinte pour foncer vers la porte du train qui se ferma juste derrière elle.

Malefoy la regarda partir avec un pincement au coeur; mais ce n'était pas comme les autres fois où elle s'enfuyait loin de lui et où il se sentait dévasté. Cette fois, c'était un sentiment de sérénité et de force qui s'était emparé de son être.

Granger allait travailler dur et se battre pour un futur meilleur. Et il allait en faire de même. Il se sentait motivé et prêt à affronter n'importe quel obstacle quand il savait qu'elle était là, à ses côtés.

Et quand ils se retrouveraient, ils iraient ensemble dans la même direction.

.

.

 

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy s’étaient promis qu’ils se battraient jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’en puissent plus.

Même si c’était pour un mois, une année, une heure, ils se battraient pour eux.

Et des dizaines d’années plus tard, Hermione et Drago Malefoy se battaient toujours.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, bah puisque vous êtes là... vous avez aimé ma liste de courses ? xD

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à lâcher un com' !


End file.
